Ninjago: Mystics of Spinjitzu
by WhiteUmbreon
Summary: A team of nine who are more than what they seem. This team of mystics is on an adventure of their lives to defeat the evil in Ninjago. I suck at sumaries. Edit: I might not finish this one, can't seem to get my lazy ass fingers to type the rest of the fanfic. I guess its because i have my sights set on something else. Sorry
1. Way of the Ninja

**Already picked the OC's! Congrats Actiongirl101 and Snowstar98! Yes I added a 7****th**** whatever. Lets start!**

It's a regular day in Ignacia village. An old man with a bamboo staff walked down a road to a blacksmith shop. The shop is called Four Weapons. Two people, a boy with auburn hair in a lot of thin spikes and a girl with black hair with a small tuff in the shape of a star, ran the shop. The boy was working on a sword.

"To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off and.. PRESTO!" The boy says, dunking the sword into a bucket of water but comes back curled," Aww."

"Haha. You made it too quickly Seth. Be patient. If father was still was still here he'd say-"The girl spoke

"I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you Kaya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than dad ever was." Seth said. (Okay I'm tired already of "old man") Sensei walked up to the shop

"Hmm… Your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, Useless in the art of stealth." Sensei said

"All tools for a samurai. But nothing for a ninja?" Sensei asked

"Ninja?" Seth chuckled, "Heh. You're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons" not "For Browsing". Either by something or go peddle your insults somewhere else." Seth said a little coldly.

"Ha. Too bad. I thought I'd find something special here" Sensei walked away without the two noticing.

"If its something special you're looking for," Seth picked up a helmet," Let me…"

"What is it?" Kaya asked

"He was just… Forget it." Seth said, putting down the helmet

Right at that moment, dark purple clouds swarmed in from over a hill. A skeleton monster truck and several skeleton bikes appear on the hill. In the truck are Knuckal, Kruncha and their leader Samukai.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Let me go first please! Oh Please! I'm dying to go down there!" Knuckal pleaded

"You Nitwit! You're already dead. Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai. Ahem. Uh with all due respect, last time you did say that I could go first hehe." Kruncha said(Honestly, I don't know how these guys became generals. They're really dumb)

"Sorry boys this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!" Samukai yelled. All of them drove and surrounded the blacksmith.

"What are they?" Kaya asked

"I don't know. Stay here." Seth said putting on armor and stepping out of the shop.

Seth starts to battle them, swinging his sword at the skeletons and kicked a head that bit his leg. Kaya sneaks up on two skeletons and whacks them with her own bamboo staff.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Seth said, slashing at more skeletons, Kaya joins her brother

"And what? Let you have all the fun!" Kaya responds as the duo continues to battle. Kuckal and Kruncha sneak into the shop while Seth and Kaya were pre-occupied. The two begin to search the shop but Knuckal doesn't do anything but look at a shield.

"Your're not looking hard enough." Kruncha throws a helmet at Knuckal

"Ow! You're not looking hard enough!" Knuckal retaliates with a helmet and the two down a slap fight. Kruncha punches Knuckal into a wall which causes the sign to fall down, still connected to the building. Behind it is a map. The two stop they're fighting when they see it.

"A MAP!" The two exclaim

Seth slashes away one more skeleton before facing Samukai. Seth initially laughs until Samukai reveals his four arms armed with daggers. Samukai knocks Seth's sword from his hand and kicks him to the ground. Samukai spins his daggers with the intent on killing Seth.

"NINJAGO!" A gold tornado whacks Samukai away from Seth. The tornado slows and stops revealing Sensei Wu.

"Sensei Wu! Your spinjitzu looks rusty." Samukai said

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge Samukai" Sensei snaps back

Samukai sees Seth struggle to get up under the heavy armor he's wearing, then the wooden tower. With a chuckle, Samukai throws his weapons to Sensei. Sensei dodges the blades and the daggers hit the leg of the tower. As it begins to fall to Seth, Sensei quickly uses spinjitzu to get Seth out of the way.

Samukai jumps back onto the monster truck, "Lord Garmadon says take the girl!"

"Lord Garmadon!?" Sensei says in shock after getting up.

Kruncha activates a bone claw which grabs Kaya who was still fighting the skeleton.

"Kaya!" Seth shouts as Kaya is drawn onto the truck. The skeleton drive away as Seth runs to try and catch up but is too slow," They took Kaya."

"I told you. Useless." Sensei said, tapping Seth's helmet

"Argh! You could have done something! Y-You could have used your twistitzu or your- your-" Seth says in anger

"Spinjitzu." Sensei corrects

"But you did nothing. I'm gonna get my sister back." Seth walks off

"Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, King of the Underworld. And if its true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things that are far worse than I had ever thought." Sensei said

"Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What's going on? What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister!?" Seth asked a bit angry

"What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself." Sensei says

Sensei Wu:

_A Scene where one person starts the creation of Ninjago_

**Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master by using the 7 weapons of spinjitzu** (I know its four but there are 7 ninjas here so I have to extend. And I'm sticking to four arms, I don't want a human centipede)

_The weapons are shown in the air one by one_

**The Scythe of Quakes**

**The Nunchucks of Lightning**

**The Shurikens of Ice **

**The Sword of Fire**

**The Daggers of Light**

**The Whip of Water**

**And**

**The Bow of Storms**

_The father disappears and two young boys are seen_

**Weapons so powerful that no mortal, no one can handle all of their power at once, let alone the four main weapons. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them.**

_The two boys fought and the now grey boy fell into an abyss_

**A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and Banished to the Underworld.**

_The youngest is mediating in a peaceful forrest_

**Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide.**

"That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, And I need to find those weapons before he does." Sensei finished

"Y-You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?" Seth asked

"No. I came for something greater. You. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, Its obvious he's struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect either the four main weapon or all of them, even I will not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. And I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a spinjitzu master" Sensei said

"Look. I'm flattered that you think I'm all that. But I gotta save my sister. I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry." Seth begins to walk away but is quickly tackled by Sensei

"Haha. Clumsy of you. You were not even ready to face my pinkie toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a spinjitzu master will you be able to face Lord Garmadon" Sensei says

"Okay. Then when do we start." Seth asks

The nesk day(I think because the dark clouds were no longer there), Seth was climbing the back side of a mountain to a building with a lot of difficulty while Sensei does it with ease.

"How long is this training gonna be?" Seth asks when he finally reaches the top, "Aren't we in a little bit of a rush since they have the map?"

"Patience." Sensei replies

Sensei opens the doors to an empty courtyard with a small dragon statue in the middle. Sensei walks in while Seth stands by the entrance

" You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner" Sensei says

"*pant pant* A monastery? You expect me to learn how to fight in a place of peace?" Seth said

"Not fight. Train. To become a true ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not." Sensei said

"But there's nothing here." Seth said

Sensei lightly taps the post of a little dragon statue, which then falls backward, still hinged, revealing a small red button(DON'T TOUCH THE BUTTON! hehe). Sensei presses the button which causes some training equipment to pop up.

"Woah. Is this gonna teach me to do that cool move?" Seth asks in excitement. He then jumps onto one of the posts, jumps again to face Sensei, then the post sinks into the floor.

"Oh dear.' Sensei says before Seth is flung off, falls onto the dragon statue before landing on the floor. Seth looks up to see Sensei sitting down with a tea set next to him.

"Complete the course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready." Sensei said, pouring some tea into a cup

Sensei then drinks the cup quickly while Seth is still on the ground

"Today you failed." Sensei says before jumping inside the monastery, Tomorrow you will try again"

"FAILED?! But I didn't start to-" Seth said until the doors close

"Patience" Sensei said

The next few days, Seth slowly improves on each course but fails every time by something that catches him off guard. On the fourth day(or fifth I'm not sure) Seth manages to complete the course in time by knocking the tea cup out of Sensei hands half way through the course.

"Was that one sugar or two." Seth says. Sensei gets up and begins to walk into the monastery

"So. Am I gonna learn this spinjitzu I've been hearing about?" Seth asks

"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow" Sensei replies before the doors close," My advice is to get some sleep"

Later that night in the training grounds, 6 black garbed figures sneak through the building without waking Sensei Wu up. The figures make their way to where Seth was brushing his teeth.

"_My advice, is to get some sleep_" Sensei's words reminisce in Seth's mind

"Oh yeah? Well take this! And this!" Seth starts to wave his brush around forcefully while each of the figure's land in the room without making a sound, "And This!" Seth then spins around, when he stops, he's face to face with a scythe wielding figure. The others surround him. Two of the figures have ponytails sticking out of their masks. One is blue and bushy while the other is brown and messy.


	2. The Golden Weapons

The figures move in but Seth sticks his tooth brush into the shuriken wielding figure, who spits it out, hitting the nuchuck wielder then hits the bow wielder then falls into the scythe wielders back. The figures look up to see Seth running along the beams. The shuriken wielder surprises him but Seth dodges his dash attack and the figure lands back into the room.

Seth laughs but the dagger wielder jumps up and kicks Seth through the building, who then lands into the courtyard and hits the post, in which the statue falls back, revealing the button. The figures rush into the courtyard and Seth activates the training equipment, disarming each figure except the dagger wielder, who jumps out of the way of the equipment.

They engage in fist and kick combat, which leads to everyone piling on top of Seth.

"Stop!" Sensei said, coming into the courtyard

The figures get off of Seth and bows, "Yes Sensei." Three male and three female voices says

"Wait a minute. They're your students too?" Seth asks, Sensei nods

"This was my final test-" Seth started but the nunchuck wielder cut him off

"Woah woah woah. You never said anything about a 7th. Its always six. Six uh… Okay not exactly six." He said

"What he's trying to say Sensei Wu is that we all trained together. We're solid." The scythe wielder said

"Didn't look so solid to me." Seth said

"What is the meaning of this?" The shuriken wielder asked

"Each of you have been chosen. Each in cue with elemental properties. But first. NINJAGO!" Sensei spun into the gold tornado and passed each of the figures. After passing each, the 7 of them were in different colors.

The shuriken wielder in white, Seth in red orange, the nunchuck wielder in yellow, the scythe wielder still black, the whip wielder in cerulean, the dagger wielder in light blue, and the bow wielder in dark grey. This time, the dagger wielder had two golden daggers with her.

"Woah!" Seth said

"How'd he do that?" The scythe wielder asked

"Haha! Look what color I am!" The nunchuck wielder said

"Cool! You and me are two different shades of blue!" The whip wielder said to the dagger wielder

"That is cool!" The dagger wielder replied

"Wait a minute. I'm still black." The scythe wielder said

"Seth. Master of Fire. It burns bright in you." Sensei pointed to Seth

"Warp is yellow. Master of Lightning" Sensei pointed to the nunchuck wielder

"Heh. That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry" Warp babbled

" *Sigh* More like mouth of lightning." The scythe wielder said

"Black ninja is Crypt. Solid as rock. Master of Earth" Sensei said pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you kid. I got your back. And for the record, There ain't nothin' in this world I'm afraid of." Crypt said, taking off his mask, revealing his raven black hair and white wrap.

"Except for dragons." The white one said

"Dragons aren't from this world Swift. I said in this world." Crypt replied.

"Light blue Ninja is Luna. Master of Light. She shines like a beacon in the dark" Sensei pointed to the light blue one. She took off her mask revealing her blue bangs.

"Nice to meet you Seth. " Luna said, putting her daggers in a cross on her back.

"Scene is cerulean. Master of water. Strong as large tidal wave." Sensei pointed to her

"Thank you and don't under estimate us just because we're girls. Cause we can kick butt. And this is Tidal" Scene said, taking off her mask as well as petting her pet wolf that came over from the side.

"Ebony is dark grey. Master of Storms. Her power is like a raging thunder storm" Sensei said pointing to Ebony

"And I also have ADHD with dyslexia added to the mix." Ebony also removed her mask, showing her blonde, shoulder length hair

"And White ninja is Swift. Master of Ice and seer with sixth sense." Sensei pointed to Swift, who spun his shurikens and made them disappear

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously." Seth said

"You also have the gift?" Swift said, taking off his mask showing his white hair with two large spikes and four smaller ones, One on top, one in the back, two on top, two on the left.

"Hehe. He's just making a joke Swift. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?" Warp said, taking off his mask, showing his blonde hair with a brown tint. The back of it had two spikes with two ends each.

"Yes. It was a joke. Hahaha." Swift said, Warp face palmed

"Pay attention! You 7 are the chosen ones who will protect the 6 remaining weapons of spinjitzu." Sensei said

"But what about my sister?" Seth said

"We're saving a girl! Is she hot?" Warp asked

"Warp!" the three girls said simultaneously

"What? I just want to know what we' re getting ourselves into. Does she like yellow?" Warp asks

"Back off." Seth retaliates "When we find the weapons, We will find your sister." Sensei said

"Wait. You said 6 remaining weapons. Where's one of them?" Warp asks

"With Luna. Someone who has great wisdom and faith in her entrusted the Daggers of Light to her when she was very young." Sensei said, "It is time. We must go to the first weapon."

"Woah hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu." Crypt said

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. Although Luna can already perform it(yes Luna is very advanced), For you , It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage." Sensei said before walking inside

"Great." Warp said

"Now we have to find a key?" Scene said

"Yeah. I have a feeling he's taking us for a ride." Ebony said

"Well if it means finding my sister, then sign me up." Seth said before putting on his mask.

The next day, all of them were pulling a cart with Sensei riding it and Tidal running along with them

"Sign me up." Warp imitated

"Shut up Warp. Just pull." Luna said

"I sense this is some strange form of team building." Swift said

"Yeah well its tiring." Scene said

"Just keep pulling. We've got a long way to go." Ebony said

"So. Where did Sensei find you guys?" Seth asked

"Let's just say if it weren't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would ever be seen together."

**Crypt: I was testing my limits**

_A scene where Crypt is climbing the tallest mountain with nothing but his bare hands. He reaches the top to see Sensei Wu offering a cup of tea_

**Warp: I was testing my invention**

_A scene where Warp jumps off a building and begins to glide on his wings but crashes through a bill board. He then sees Sensei next to him offering a cup._

**Swift: I was testing myself**

_A scene where some onlookers stare at a hole in a frozen pond. Underneath was Swift, he the looks to his side to see Sensei and almost chokes on the water. Sensei offers some tea before drinking it_

**Scene: I was hiding in an ally because I stole some food for my "family"**

_A scene where Scene and Tidal runs into an ally. The police run past. Scene turns to see Sensei offer a cup to her_

**Ebony: I was playing basketball with my friends**

_A scene where Ebony dribbles the ball running to a hoop when she stops and sees Sensei offer her a cup_

**Luna: And me. Well I was just training my light skills**

_A scene where Luna is training in a forest clearing , testing all her light abilities with her daggers when she turns around and sees Sensei offer her a cup_

"Your right. If it weren't for Sensei, none of us wo-" Seth said

"Stop!" Sensei cut him off. The 7 stop pulling and follow Sensei to the edge of a large hole.

"The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power-" Sensei started

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is too much for us mortals." Warp said

"Well obviously Luna is strong enough for the Daggers of Light." Scene said

"Alright Guys, lets chop-sockey this lemonade stand." Warp said

"Crypt, do you have a plan?" Ebony asked

"Sure do. First we lower ourselves down the ledge, and then- Where's Seth?" Crypt asks

They look into the hole to see Seth sneaking through, staying close to the walls.

"Wow. Rush head first. Not my style." Luna said

"Lets go." Crypt says and they all sneak their way, following Seth's path. The boys stay on the ground, the girls and Tidal stay above it at times. They regroup under two light carts(or baskets… I don't know :P), stopping every time a when Luna feels that a skeleton is gonna look, thanks to her ability to feel the earth's vibrations every time she took a step. Seth spots Samukai on a tower with the map Kruncha and Knuckal stole just as the boys pacify Krazi.

Seth continues sneaking through while the others ride under convear belts and climb under bridges, catching up to Seth who then sneaks up the tower with the others following.

"Whats the matter with you?" Warp whispers while hitting Seth on the head as they pear through a window.

"Shh." Seth says

They look through the window to see Samukai put the map down on a table, facing the right way to the ninjas

"Its upside down!" Scene whispers

"Ther're digging in the wrong spot." Luna whispers

"The golden weapon is near." Swift whispers before bringing out one of his shurikens. Swift throws the shuriken, attached to a rope, to the map and brings it up to them without Samukai noticing.

"There's no time to waste." Seth whispers before dashing down and sneaking away.

"What is with this guy? Always in a rush." Ebony whispers before they rejoin Tidal and sneak their way to a cavern where Seth sneaks into. When they join up, Seth is struggling to push open a large rock slab

"Hey. Before you race off again, you need to remember we're a team." Crypt says

"If one of us can't cooperate, we won't get anywhere." Luna says

"Yeah. Whatever" Seth says as they walk over to him and push the slab open with ease.

As the group enter the chamber, they see the Scythe of Quakes glowing while being surrounded by what seems to be a crafted dragon head.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Warp shouts and his voice echoes through the caverns and reaches the skeleton outside.

"Shut It Warp! Someone could hear us!" Ebony whispers as Crypt pulls the Scythe out and wraps it in a wrap

"Oh come on don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves." Warp says

"Zip it okay? Now that we've got the scythe lets sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." Crypt says as he tosses the scythe to Seth. The group walk out of the chamber, failing to notice the dragon head move.

"All right team. Everyone stick together. Our way out is right around the corner." Scene says until she's face to face with Samukai.

The 7 bring out their weapons and press forward while slashing away at the skeletons, Luna also using her light powers. Seth then gets surrounded by skeletons.

"Seth! Throw it here!" Swift shouts. Seth throws the scythe to Swift who then throws it to Ebony and then to a running Crypt.

"There's too many of them!" Seth says while slashing

"Let me handle that. Hyah!" Warp swings his nunchucks everywhere, but then notices the enemies are just like the training course, "Hey guys! Its just like the training course!"

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, Here comes the dummy!" Warp acts out the movements and before he knows it, he's turned into a yellow tornado of lightning and begins attacking every skeleton in his path.

"Whoa!" Scene remarks

"Spinjitzu!" Ebony says

"Warp! Whats the key?!" Seth shouts

"I'm just going through the motions! This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!" Warp answers

"Planks, swords, Dummy!" Ebony shouts before transforming into a dark grey and stormy tornado

"NINJAGO!" Luna shouts as she transforms into a bright light blue tornado

"Okay, Planks! Swords! Dummy!" Scene shouts before transforming into cerulean tornado

"Over the planks, Dodge the swords, here comes the DUMMY!" Seth shouts before transforming into a raging red orange tornado of fire.

"Hehe. He called you a dummy." Kruncha says to Knuckal

"No. He called you a dummy." Knuckal says before the two run out of the way of a white tornado.

"I sense you do not stand a chance." Swift says in front of Samukai after he finishes his spinjitzu

"Retreat!" Samukai yells and the skeleton run out of the cave from seven elemental tornados

"Hah! I guess they didn't want a second serving of these babys." Crypt says, holding up his arms. Luna sarcastically claps while Warp and Scene face palms.

"Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back." Crypt turns around and is instantly scared. Scene notices and turns around

"Uh guys!" Scene says

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Swift said, the rest turn around

"Is that a-a. That's not what I think it is. Is it?" Crypt says

"You mean a dragon?" Ebony says

"That sure looks like a dragon!" Seth shouts

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one!" Swift says

The dragon unleashes an earthen breath and everyone ducks out of the way and runs to another spot.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!" Crypt says

"That doesn't mean they don't live here!" Luna says

Seth looks at the scythe in his hands and takes of the wrap.

"No no. Seth. Bad idea, Sensei told us not to!" Warp says

"Well then you'd better be ready to keep your mouth shut." Seth says before running into the battle field

"Seth at least give it to-" Scene says but Seth readies the scythe

"Seth!" Crypt shouts

"Don't!" Luna also shouts

Seth strikes the ground, causing a fissure to form under the dragon's feet and boulders to fall onto the dragon, stunning it long enough for the team to run out of the dead end.

"We have to find a way to escape!" Ebony says, right at that moment, the ceiling above them splits open.

"We'll use spinjitzu!" Crypt says

Just as the dragon charges for them, the 7 turn into tornados and quickly spin up the walls and out of the crack, Scene holding onto Tidal, and stopping in front of Sensei.

"HAHAHAHA! That was so awesome!" Crypt says

"Yes! We are unbelievable!" Seth says, but Sensei spys the scythe in Seth's hand

"We are the best!" Scene says

"Haha! Did you see that? I was like POW! And then you were like BAM!" Warp says

"ENOUGH!" Sensei yells, "I told you not to use the scythe!"

"He used it." Warp said

"What?" Seth asked

"We tried to warn him Sensei." Crypt said

"Using it was my only option." Seth said

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team? HUH?! HUH?! The least you could have done is let Luna use it. She knows how to use the weapons properly and safely." Sensei said

"They took my sister remember?" Seth said

"There are still 5 weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right." Sensei said

"Don't worry Seth. We understand." Scene comforted

"Yeah. Just try not to be too hasty." Ebony said

"Be a bit more patient and think things through." Luna said before the three girls walked to the rest of the group, Seth following.

In the underworld, Samukai sits on a throne like chair, clearly worried

"Master, I have failed you. They have learned spinjitzu and they have the scythe." Samukai says

"Good. Then my brother was there." A voice responds

"If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them at the-" Samukai starts

"No. Let them think they're winning." The voice says

"But I do not understand." Samukai says

"Everything is going to plan. (evil chuckle)" The voice says

**Whew! 2 days? Well maybe I can get the next one uploaded tom. And Actiongirl101, I hope you like the name of the wolf.**


	3. King of Shadows

The next day, A boat was sailing through a freezing cold sea surrounded by towering masses of ice. Crypt was steering the ship and Warp was bored. Ebony was practicing her aim on some targets, Luna was mediating on the mast.

"I spy something… White." Warp says, breaking the silence

"*sigh* could you try to be quite for once?" Crypt said

"Yeah. Its harder than it looks." Scene said. The ship then scratches against an ice mass, Crypt quickly regains control of the ship.

"Oh… I spy something broken." Warp says

"*shiver* If Sensei knows the way to the next golden weapon, why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles" Seth asks

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Swift replied, the two looked up to Sensei who was in a pose at the front of the ship.

"The most powerful move in spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all 7 elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning! Light! Water! Storm!" Sensei began doing stances for each element.

Warp, Ebony, Luna, Scene and Tidal joined up with them

"Uh. What happens when all of them are combined?" Warp asked

"The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing." Sensei said. Seth began doing the same as Sensei combined with kicks.

"No Seth. If done incorrectly, It will lead to disastrous consequences." Sensei warned

"Disastrous consequences. Right." Seth says but then the ship hits icy ground, which causes the sails to turn pale blue and freeze.

"Uh. Wasn't me." Crypt states

"Whadaya mean. You're at the steering wheel." Scene says

"Did I do that?" Seth asks

"No. We are here." Sensei says. A large ice mountain stands before them.

The group walk into the mountain. The walls are completely made of ice that seems to reflect. In the middle, the Shurikens of Ice hover below a dragon head. Scattered around the room are frozen skeletons.

"Woah. Looks like someone's already been here." Crypt says

"Looks to me that they failed since they're frozen solid." Ebony said

"The shurikens." Swift says.

He jumps up to grab them but is frozen on contact and another dragon is awakened. The team grabs Swift and runs out of the mountain, yelling on the way. When they reach the path, the boys ride on Swift down the path, Scene, Tidal and Ebony hold on to the same block of ice while sliding on their stomachs and Luna skillfully slides down on her feet, maintaining balance. They smack into a glacier, freeing Swift in the process while Luna skids and stops.

They travel next to an underground lake where the Whip of Water is and the water dragon is. They escape with the whip quickly by using a propeller made by Warp.

Next, the team heads to a dormant volcano that is always lashed with thunderstorms. There, they retrieve the Bow of Storms and escape the Storm Dragon.

Next, they head to the Floating Ruins. Each has a backpack while Tidal and Scene stay\s at the base of the chain. Tidal barks below him and Scene look over the edge to see the skeletons

"We're being followed!" the team begin to climb the chain to where the Nunchucks of Lightning are. Warp grabs the nunchucks and the lightning dragon appears. They all jump from their spots and Warp's wing invention glides them into the forest of tranquility. By then, its night.

The team was dancing to Ebony beating drums, well… Luna was mediating up in the trees.

"Come on Sensei!" Scene says

"Join us!" Seth continues

"There is still one weapon left. We must get our sleep." Sensei retorts

"Aw, Sensei! Look, you've got to admit, we're kicking their boney butts!" Warp said

"Get up here and show us some moves!" Seth encourages

"Mm… I guess I could. Now this move is very special." Sensei said

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Swift asks, The group laughs

"Swift! Is that a joke?" Seth says

"I think you've finally found your sense of humor!" Ebony says before she begins to drum again

"Shake like you mean it! Shake like your momma gave you. Yeah. Look at this one, Now. Hm hm! Spin round, oh yeah. I put my feet- Sensei danced until the ninjas started laughing and dance along as well

Later when they were asleep, a voice whispers.

"Seth"

"Seth" This time, Seth wakes up.

"Huh?"

"Seth."

"Is that?" Seth recognizes the person

"I have to go." The person leaves

"Kaya!" Seth runs after her, "Slow down! Why are you running so fast?!"

Seth reaches the end of the forest, "Kaya! Where are you?!"

Seth sees Kaya run into the fire temple at Titanic Volcano and runs after her. Inside, Seth sees the Sword of Fire and Kaya, standing in front of it.

"Kaya!" Seth begins to run

"Don't worry. I'm right here brother." Kaya's image changed to a shadow of someone else with red eyes that begins to grow in size.

"Garmadon." Seth reaches for his sword but he left it back at camp.

"Forgot something." Shadow Garmadon said

"You can't hurt me here! You're trapped. Banished in the Underworld!" Seth said

"That is why you, are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me." Shadow Garmadon said

"I don't think so." Seth said with a cocky voice

"Are you sure about that?" Shadow Garmadon disappeared and a chain with the real Kaya appeared over the lava behind the sword.

"Seth!" Kaya cried

"Kaya!" Seth shouted

"If you don't remove the sword. How else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?" Shadow Garmadon said

"You know it's a trap! I can… free… myself! Ngh! Okay that's tight. Aahhh!" Kaya struggled to get free but couldn't. Then the chain started to lower her to the lava

"Kaya!" Seth ran for the sword but stopped at Garmadon's voice.

"Tick tock, tick tock." He said

Seth focused before jumping for the sword. When he grabbed it in mid-air, he used spinjitzu to cut the chain and catch his sister in time. The two walked caustiosly toward the exit.

"Stay close." Seth said

"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere." Kaya responded, Shadow Garmadon appeared

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" Seth said

"Even shadows have their uses." Shadow Garmadon said just as Seth's shadow floated in front of them.

"Seth! Look out!" Kaya said in fear.

"Stay back Kaya." Seth said

"Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind!" Kaya said as she hid behind a rock

Seth did a barrage of slashes but none did any damage. The shadow kicked Seth back.

"That's not fair!" Kaya complains

"Oh. Am I being too hard." Shadow Garmadon said as Seth's shadow duplicated several times.

Seth slashes through several shadows but ends up getting hit himself. One of them knocked the sword out of his hand and picked it up, but then a familiar shadow appeared . It belonged to Sensei Wu! As Sensei slashed thin air, his shadow was attacking each of the shadow clones. Sensei used his hands to create an eagle to scare off some of the clones and retrieved the sword.

"Brother. I see you protect one, but what of the other 6." Garmadon said, Sensei faced the shadow

"They are safe! Far from your grasp Garmadon!" Sensei answered as Seth and Kaya joined him

"I wouldn't be so confident." Shadow Garmadon said before conjuring a light sphere revealing the campsite. Only Crypt and Luna were there, still asleep. Luna had a stick staff with her.

The two woke up to see two skeletons staring at them. Crypt looked for his scythe but Kruncha had it. Luna grasped her staff. The two saw Swift, Warp, Ebony, Scene and Tidal, all tied up and Samukai holding three of the weapons while Knuckal held the other two.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now." Samukai said the skeletons cheered

The vision ended as the scene disappeared. So was Shadow Garmadon

"My brother must not unite all weapons of spinjitzu. Luna can handle herself but not for long if Samukai decides to use your team. We must keep them all apart!" Sensei said. The three jumped to the place where the sword was.

"AWAKEN GUARDIAN OF THE DEEP! THEY'RE STEELING THE SWORD! You must not let them escape!" Shadow Garmadon shouted as if in a frenzy. Sensei jumped onto the fire dragons head just as it appeared from the lava. Sensei jumped back

The dragon blocked the exit and roared with fury

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!" Seth said

"All but one." Sensei said. He jumped back onto a piece of rock behind them

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" Seth shouted just as Sensei sliced the platform he was on free.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Shadow Garmadon shouted in anger

"He is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice. To pay." Sensei said as the platform drifted away in the lava

"No! Its mine! I should have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Seth shouted, but Sensei went over the edge just as he brought out his tea set

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seth yelled and sank to his knees

"Then I will see you there Brother." Shadow Garmadon disappeared

"Its all my fault. Sensei won't be able hold out for long." Seth said, Kaya looked back to the dragon behind her

"Forget Sensei, what about us?" Kaya said. The dragon roared again

At the camp, The girls were tied up together in one bunch while the boys in another. Luna still had her staff with her. They were suspended from the ground and struggling but the girls were trying to give Luna some room for something.

"To the Fire Temple!" Samukai shouted and everyone cheered

"Aren't they forgetting the Daggers of Light?" Ebony whispered

"This enough room?" Scene whispered

"A bit more. I don't want you to get hurt." Luna whispered, just then, Shadow Garmadon appeared

"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before its too late." Shadow Garmadon said before disappearing.

"Change of plan. To the Underworld!" Samukai shouted and of course everyone cheered, but then a bright flash occurred. When it ended, the girls were free and Luna had the Daggers of Light in her hand.

"Not so fast." Ebony said

The two lunged for Kunckal while Luna freed the boys. Kunckal just dropped the whip and bow and every skeleton boarded the vehicles.

"Great now what." Crypt said after he got down

"We chase after them." Scene said, picking up the whip.

"Lets go!" Luna said, putting on her mask. The others put on their masks, grabbed their normal weapons, and jumped through the trees to catch up. Tidal ran as fast as he could to keep up

On the monster truck, all the vehicles were speeding. Samukai looks at the speed gauge

"Faster! We need to go faster to cross over into the Underworld!" Samukai yelled and the vehicles sped up. One disappeared in a purple light. The others drove on

"There they are!" Crypt shouted, all 8(including Tidal) jumped and ran to catch up

"More speed! We'll never get home at this rate!" Samukai ordered. The speed gauge was nearing the red even after one of the skeleton pumped the gas.

"Whats wrong?" Samukai said. Looking behind the vechicle, Samukai saw Crypt and Luna, Crypt's scythe on a chain connected to the truck and dragging on the ground, Luna tugging on another chain while her daggers were also dragging the ground.

Swift jumped onto the truck, catching two of the skeletons attention, who are then knocked down by a branch which Swift ducked. Ebony jumps ahead and knocks down two more skeletons from the tree using her arrows. Warp, Scene and Tidal jump onto the hood and knock of three more skeletons.

"Get them!" Samukai shouted

"NINJAGO!" Warp and Scene spin into tornados, knocking off more skeletons before Warp goes to where the three remaining weapons are and punches the lock but recoils his hand in pain

"Argh! Okay. That's why they made keys." Warp says

Crypt whacks Kruncha and Knuckal's head but missies with a swipe

"Hey Crypt! Ack!" Warp climbs up but gets hit in the mouth by Crypt's swing by accident. Ebony knocks Kruncha and Kunckal off with her arrows while Crypt goes to Warp, who's coughing

"Warp! Sorry, I didn't see you. " Crypt says

Swift readies his punch to a skeleton but is then kicked to the front by Samukai, who also kicks Scene to where Warp and Crypt are, Luna is still trying to slow them down

Samukai whacks the skeleton driving out and takes control himself. Samukai makes the truck tilt while going fast which causes everyone to fly off to land on the road. Luna lets go of the chain while Ebony jumps through the trees to the others. Samukai then disappears into the underworld in a bright flash.

"Uhh. That hurt." Scene gets up with Ebony's help.

"How did you still have the Daggers of Light Luna?' Swift asks

"Well now, no one ever pays attention to a stick, do they?" Luna replies

"Weee diiiiddd nooot stoopppp tttheheee" Warp tries to talk but is slurred

"You don't need to say it. I know. We've lost" Crypt sadly admits


	4. Weapons of Destiny

**How many ninjas am I gonna add! HAHAHAHA!**

Sensei Wu wakes up on a rock on lava. He gets up, the Sword of Fire in his hand and walks to an opening between to rocks.

"Hmmm… The Underworld." Sensei looks around. Floating isles with Skeletons on patrol are everywhere in the dark and gloomy Underworld.

Sensei quickly wraps the glowing weapon in a cloth after a patrol walks by. He then begins to sneak his way through a fortress

Meanwhile at the fire temple, the team reach it in hopes of finding one of the weapons and their missing teammate.

"Seth!" Crypt yells

"Sensei!" Scene yells

Swift removes his mask, "The Sword of Fire was here. As well as our friends but I only sense loss. We are too late. The four remaining elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld."

"Great. And Garmadon only need Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning for his plans." Ebony says as she takes of her mask

"The end is drawing near." Swift continues

"*Sigh* The one place no mortal can crossover." Crypt says as he and the others remove their masks

"We might not be able to crossover." Seth's voice echoes from the temple. The temple then splits open revealing Seth and Kaya on the Fire Dragon.

"But a dragon can!" Seth finishes

Crypt jumps and hides behind pillar in fear while the others look on in awe.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons. That they were mystical creatures that belong to both worlds and ferry between them." Kaya says

"I-d-whacha whacha- Are you insane!" Crypt stutters

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, Huh, he actually became quite a softy. Haha! Knock it off." Seth says as the dragon nudges Seth

"Hahaha!" Kaya laughed as well

"Heww wiikkeee wwweelllloooo…" Warp slurred

"Sorry. Warp can't talk right now but he's wondering if you like yellow." Scene said

"Its my favorite color." Kaya responded

"hhyyess." Warp slurred

"Kaya." Seth said

"This is goodbye. Isn't it" Kaya responded, "Come back to me in one piece okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own."

"I promise. I won't be gone for long." Seth said, jumping back on the dragon

"I'll keep a candle it outside our shop until you return." Kaya said

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Luna assured as Warp and Swift jumped on

"Uh yeah. You guys, go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that…thing." Crypt said

"Come to think of it, there really isn't enough room on one dragon." Ebony said

"You're right Ebony. But I got a way to fix that." Seth said

The next morning, Everyone were on dragons, flying in the sky. Scene and Tidal on the Water Dragon, Ebony on the Storm Dragon, Swift on the Ice dragon, Warp and Luna on the Lightning dragon, Seth of course on the Fire Dragon and Crypt… clutching for dear life on the Earth Dragon.

"E-E-Easy. Not so fast!" Crypt whimpered

"Whoo! This is awesome!" Scene shouted

"This is- This is quite fun!" Swift said

"Yeah! This is amazing!" Luna yelled

"So how do the dragons crossover to the Underworld?!" Crypt yelled, the dragons then began to dive

"I think we're about to find out!" Seth yells

As the dragons near the ground, each begin spinning, forming a tornado corresponding to their elements and dove into the ground.

"Is-Is it over?" Crypt asked before opening his eyes to see them travelling through crystalline tunnels.

"Hardly!" Luna said

"I sure hope these dragons know what they're doing!" Ebony said

Each dragon travels through different tunnels and when they rejoin, Swift gives a thumbs up, Crypt is holding on tightly, Warp and Luna were upside down, Scene has her hands in the air and Ebony enjoying the sights. They all notice the dragons speed up.

"They're speeding up! Hang On!" Seth yells.

Everything goes black until the dragons make an abrupt stop, throwing their riders off, although Luna lands on her feet, the others land on their stomachs at the edge of a cave.

"Solid ground!" Crypt says

"We made it!" Scene says

They look around the Underworld, then to the fortress.

"Sensei's inside." Swift said

"They're expecting us." Luna said

At the entrance of the fortress, Kruncha and Knuckal are watching the cargo when a cart comes along.

"Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection." Kruncha says

"Ninja Search!" Knuckal says before dive bombing into the cart. Once finished, he jumps back to Kruncha's side, "Ahem. Clear to pass". All the items were scattered around(SEE WHAT I MEAN!)

Meanwhile, the ninjas cling onto stalactites, making their way across(Tidal is with the dragons.) Warp jumps onto a thin thing and when he climbs up a bit, Warp sees a spider's face!

"Hababa! Aa-a-a- siuajuia-hisdgusau-" Warp tries to warn

"Can I be the first to say its been an absolute pleasure since Warp lost his voice." Crypt says, until the ninjas notice they're clinging to spider legs! They all let go and fall to the floor in the middle of the isle, in front of the fortress. They groan as the hit the ground

"Uhh. If there are more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja." Knuckal asks

"I think its just ninja." Kruncha responds

"Okay then. NINJA!" Knuckal yells

The skeletons begin to close in around them while they're back to back.

"I count 10 bone heads for every one of us. And I like these odds" Crypt says until the spiders come down

"Yippee. This is gonna be one heck of a battle isn't it." Scene said

"Uh oh! Anyone got any bright ideas?!" Ebony says

"None at the moment!" Luna says

Meanwhile in the fortress, Sensei reaches the throne room.

"Hehe. Brother." Says a voice. Sensei turns around to see Garmadon and unwraps the sword of fire

"Brother." Sensei says

"Seize the sword." Garmadon instructs and several skeletons surround Sensei

"NINJAGO!", Sensei spins around, getting every skeleton and knocks them out, "You'll have to take it from me."

"My pleasure." Samukai says, holding the Weapons of Earth, Ice, and Lightning. The two begin to duel

"Teach him, the lesson." Garmadon says

Outside, the skeletons and spiders close in on the ninjas

"Any ideas? I'm still all ears!" Seth says, Warp gets an idea

"Hewayu gu fabarthiok," Warp slurred

"Huh?" Seth replied

"You feel a weird sensation?" Crypt said

"Fathweq fo deasthbafth." Warp slurred

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Swift said

"Bewquop da feabcetinam!" Warp slurred

"My aunt's constipation?" Ebony says

"Cefgsatyu hu msahjwlkst!" Warp slurred

"Play house inflation?" Scene said

"Bbyuasvk he kkjasgaytua!" Warp slurred

"I got it I got it! Two natives on vacation!" Seth proclaimed

"TORNADO OF CREATION!" Warp finally yelled

"Ohh… hahaha." The team laughs

"Good to have you back Warp." Luna said

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences." Crypt says

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence." Scene says

"Lets do this!" Luna says

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Light!"

"Water!"

"Storm!"

"NINJAGO!"

All elemental tornados combine to create one large tornado, The Tornado of Creation. As the tornado swirls around, it sucks in every skeleton, spider, vehicle and the entire fortress. Once it ends, the ninjas look back to see that they created a large Ferris Wheel with all the enemies trapped in it.

"Not bad at all." Ebony says

"Maybe one day we can create an amusement park." Scene says

"Come on there's no time to waste." Seth says and they all race down the stairs to see Sensei and Samukai's duel. The ninjas are ready to help but Seth stops them

"No. This is Sensei's fight." Seth says

Sensei shoots fire at Samukai but he dodges it and sends the shurikens, one freezes the sword that was stuck in the ground. Sensei manages to get the sword free just as Samukai fire a lightning ball, but then Samukai splits the battle field using the scythe. Samukai throws the shurikens which Sensei dodges but then sends a lightning blast which then hits Sensei, causing him to drop the sword.

"Bring me the four main weapons." Garmadon instructs

Samukai, stares at the sword before picking it up., " No. You will obey me now!"

Garmadon merely chuckles as a holing wind blows through. Sensei joins up with the ninja

"No one can handle all of their power at once!" Sensei said, the weapons shake in Samukai's hands

"Selfish fool. You think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?!" garmadon says. The Weapons shake wildly now.

"Whats happening!? To Me?!" Samukai said

"You've fallen right into my masterplan. Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they are combined, It will create a vortex between space and time! Allowing me to finally escape this gastly place." Garmadon said

"Uh oh." Samukai said before she turned to dust! Garmadon stepped off the throne and walked towards the weapons until a bright blue vortex appeared behind him.

"Father would not want you to do this brother!" Sensei said

"Father is no longer here!" Garmadon replied. The light created by the vortex was blinding to see that everyone shielded their eyes, well… except Luna. Her element being light, she can look at bright lights for a long time without going blind.

"Good and Evil. There has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon, I will be strong enough to possess the four main weapons of spinjitzu, so I may recreate the world in my image!" Garmadon proclaimed before stepping into the portal but not without a few last words.

"You. You were always his favorite."

"The guys a nut job." Scene says as they all go to the 4 weapons on the ground.

"Nut job or not, he sure knows how to think things through." Ebony said

"Even past the events" Luna says

"He's gone. But he will return." Sensei says

"Then we'll be ready for him!" Seth says, picking up the Sword of Fire

The other boys pick up the weapons corresponding with their elements while the girls bring out the other golden weapons that they got back from Nuckal.

"And keep an eye out in case he has anymore evil plans." Crypt says

"The reason why I became a ninja was to protect my family. Now… I can do that **and** protect Ninjago at the same time." Scene said

"We'll all do that." Luna says

"Then I have done my part. Balance has been restored. For now." Sensei said

Back in Ninjago, the dark clouds disappeared. Kaya was still waiting in the shop when the candle went out. Kaya smiled and saw Seth on the fire dragon, safe and sound.

"Seth!" kaya ran out and joyously hugged her brother as the other dragons landed.

"My turn!" Warp said, getting off his dragon. Kaya also gave Warp a hug with a slight laugh.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Kaya said

"For now. But its not over. Lord Garmadon will return" Seth said

"And when he does, we'll be ready for him." Crypt said

The team happily put their weapons together, which resulted in a small explosion, sending them back a bit.

"Haha! Okay, never again! HAHAHA!" Scene says

"Yeah we'll stick to high-5's instead." Warp said

"Agreed." Swift said

"Ditto." Luna said

The team laughed

"Was that a joke?" Swift said

**Sorta Swift. Two chapters in one day done! Yeah! Okay now for news.**

**SilverNinja12, One of my OCs name is LUNA! I might add yours but you're gonna have to change the name a bit. P.s. Yin s peace and harmony. I think you mean Yang.**

**Kendojay788, no prob. I'll add yours before I start on season 1.**

**I might get another uploaded today. See ya guys!**


	5. Luna and Two new Ninjas

**This explains where Luna came from and 2 new ninjas are added to the team**

2 days after their trip to the underworld, The ninjas were chatting in the courtyard, waiting for Sensei to come back.

"So Luna. Who gave you the Daggers of Light?" Ebony asked

"Someone who means a lot to me. He trained me in spinjitzu, marshal arts, and weaponry." Luna responded

"Tell us who?" Scene asked

"Crescent. He always believed in me. Like the father I wished I had." Luna responded

"The father you wished you had?" Crypt asked.

"Yeah… I never really like my father… he hated me." Luna said

"Why?" Swift asked

"I'm not sure. Before I met Crescent, back then the only person who cared about me was my mom." Luna responded

"Who was she?" Warp asked

**Flash back: 13 years ago**

A three year old Luna plays with her mother. A 29 year old woman with long brown hair and sapphire eyes.

**My mother was the greatest person in the world. At least in my opinion. She always there for me. She even protected me from my father's anger and disappointment.**

Luna shows her father a picture she drew of all of them. The father seems angry at the picture but before he could take it away, the mother quickly goes to her side and takes her out of the room.

**I matured more quickly than other kids my age. Even though I was three then, it was like I was five. She was the one who taught me about Ninjago. She told me about the mystical creatures of Ninjago, including the dragons. She even told me about their origins.**

Two different dragons rise into the sky and swirl around each other** .**

**The dragons we know of today came from the original dragons: The Sun and Moon dragons. They were gentle beings. Not one for fighting. Years passed and the two clans formed. But one day, the Sun dragons waged war with the Moon dragons. But the Moon dragons do not fight, so they fell and slowly, their numbers diminished until only three remained. **

The sun dragons charged for the moon dragons and killed off almost all of them. The three moon dragons gave birth to three different dragons and went into hiding

**From the three Moon Dragons came the Ice dragon, the Water dragon and the Strom Dragon. From the Sun Dragons came the Fire Dragon, The Earth Dragon, and the Lightning Dragon. The Moon Dragons were never seen again.**

A sick and dying mother was laying on her bed, Luna's face was full of tears

**Anyway, when I was four, my mom got so sick that there was nothing we could do. I remember the last thing my mother said to me before she died.**

"Luna. Remember that I will always love you. Never forget this . Never give in to the shadows inside your heart." The mother said before giving out her final breath.

**I cried so hard for five days straight. My father didn't even try to comfort me. From there, everything became worse than ever. Dad got mad at me every single day. Then at five, he tried to kill me.**

The father brings out a katana and begins slashing at Luna, who quickly runs away. Luna ran into the forest, her father hot on her trails

**I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I kept going deeper and deeper. Eventually, I heard my dad's loud groan of defeat. I stopped running and just collapsed. I didn't know what to do. Then, someone found me. But not just someone. A dragon found me. It was a Moon dragon!**

"Luna"

Luna looks up from her tears and gasps. In front of her was a Moon Dragon. The Dragon beckons for her to climb on. Luna does so and they take off in flight.

**It was Crescent who found me. For the next 15 years of my life, he cared for me and trained me. The only thing that could make things even better was is my mom was here.**

"Talk about a terrible past." Scene said

"I don't even remember my family." Ebony said

" That has to be terrible. Losing your only family." Seth said

"Yeah. But I found an even better one. You guys." Luna said

At that moment Sensei entered the dojo.

" I see you have finished chatting." Sensei said

"Hey Sensei." Scene said

"Whats up?" Ebony said

"We have two new ninjas." Sensei stepped aside to reveal a girl and a boy.

The girl had white hair with black streaks, crystal blue eyes, pale skin but not too pale, and was the same age as Ebony. She was dressed in black, like Crypt, except hers had silver curls her and there. On her back was a staff and a sword.

The boy had long bowl cut dark gray hair, blueish gray eyes, his skin was slightly tanned and looked to be one year older than the girl. He was dressed in light gray and had a tornado symbol with stars around it. To Swift, he looked oddly familiar.

"These two will be your fellow ninjas." Sensei said

"Swift?!" The boy said

"Koso?" Swift could sense his name but knew before somehow.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!" Koso said

"You know him?" Crypt asked

"Um… Barely. My recollection is a little fuzzy." Swift said

"Never mind that." Koso said

"And this is Aura. My adopted daughter." Sensei said (Please tell me SilverNinja12 that you like the name)

"No way! You adopted, that's amazing! You never told us about her! How did you find her, what was her condition? What-OOFFF!" Warp babbled until Luna gutted him in the stomach, Warp then fell to the floor.

"This is Warp. The "Mouth of Lighting"" Luna said

"I see." Aura said

"I'm Ebony. Ninja of Storms"

"I'm Scene. Ninja of Water. And this is Tidal."

"I'm Seth. Ninja of Fire"

"I'm Crypt. Ninja of Earth"

"I'm Swift. Ninja of Ice"

"You always had a knack for cold temperatures." Koso said

"And I'm Luna. Ninja of Light."

"Nice to meet you." Aura replied

**Welp. There you have it! Next one will tell of Seth. And the beast within him. Bye!**

ther said befoe giving out her final breathe could do. I remember the last thing my mother said to me before she died.

t away,


	6. The Beast Within

**This sentence is completely unrelevant but I just want you guys to know that I drew every oc as a human in my notebook! It's the best I could do!**

One morning, Seth walks down to the dining room. It was Aura's day to cook. When he walked in, everyone just stared at him.

"Uh… Seth?" Scene said

"Are you okay?" Koso asked

"Yeah why? Did I sleep in?" Seth asked as he sat down

"No um… just a bit but…um…." Warp stuttered

"What we're trying to say is… uh?" Luna said, Aura came in with the food and also stared

"Are you… Uhh… Whats….um…" Aura stuttered

"What?" Seth asked

"You have a long tail." Swift finally said

Seth cocked an eyebrow but when he turned his head to his back, he jumped up from his seat in shock. He had a long, orange, furry tail with one red spike at the end

"WHAT IN THE! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?!" Seth exclaimed

"You tell me Sherlock!" Ebony said

"Wait… did one of you guys staple this to me?" Seth asked

"If we did, we wouldn't be so shocked right now, would we." Aura said

"And we've got training!" Koso said

"I can't train with this! Sensei will see it!" Seth shouted

"Calm down Seth. Maybe we can hide it." Luna said

"Yeah how?!" Seth asked

Luna got up and stuffed the tail into Seth's shirt(he's wearing his ninja outfit). Seth didn't look any different except he looked fat.

"Okay good enough." Scene said

"I LOOK FAT!" Seth exclaimed

"Do you have any other ideas?" Crypt said

"Fine. I hope this doesn't affect my training." Seth said

After breakfast when they went outside, Sensei noticed Seth's "fat"

"Have you been eating a lot?" Sensei asked

"I uh… overate last night. Shouldn't have had five servings hehe." Seth responded

"But it was Crypt's night to cook. You refused breakfast and lunch yesterday." Sensei said

"Well he cooked better for dinner!" Seth said

"Very well. Then the course should help." Sensei said

They started the course before Sensei poured his tea. Seth's flexibility wasn't hurt a lot but he was sweating like crazy! The tail made it so hot inside his shirt, combined with his element, It was extra hot! Seth was just waiting for the moment when he could let it out and douse himself with cold water. When it was almost time for lunch, training was over and the rest of the afternoon belonged to the ninjas After Sensei went inside, Seth gasped and pulled the tail out of his shirt.

"GAAH! TOO HOT!" Seth exclaimed.

"Maybe it'll go away tomorrow." Ebony said

"I highly doubt it but whats the worst that could happen?" Seth said

Well the next day when he woke up, he again slept in a bit. But when he went downstairs…

"TWO!" Aura exclaimed which caused Seth to look behind him.

"Oh come on! Now I have to stuff both into my shirt!" Seth exclaimed

"What are you gonna say to Sensei now?" Warp asked

"10 servings of Aura's food? You were that hungry?" Sensei said to an obese looking Seth

"Yeah. I hope I can work all this fat off hehe," Seth said, walking to the other ninjas

"Smooth." Scene said before they all started the course.

This time his flexibility was affected a lot and it was too hot under his shirt. He was both glad and worried when Sensei didn't make him repeat the course. When training was over, Seth immediately dashed for the showers, stripped off his ninja suit, and doused himself in cold water.

"That went well." Crypt said from outside the bathroom

"SHUT IT!" Seth yelled

"I hope tomorrow doesn't go any worse." Luna said

Well… the next day when everyone woke up.

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Seth exclaimed seeing a third tail

"How are you gonna explain this to Sensei?!" Scene said

"I DON'T KNOW?!" Seth responded

"Anyone notice the pattern on the tails?" Swift says

"No we're right now freaking out." Ebony said

"Well look. This tail has one spike, the other has two spikes, and the third has three spikes." Swift pointed out.

"Come to think of it. You're right." Aura said

"It looks familiar." Luna said before walking out. The others followed her to the Monastery's collection of scrolls. Luna was searching in the "Mystical Beings" Section. She then finds the scroll she was looking for under the "Ninetails" Section (Naruto version)

"Found it." Luna opens the scroll revealing a fierce ninetails named Tanaki

"Tanaki? The greatest ninetails hero ever born." Scene read

"Look at the tails. Each are numbered by their spikes." Luna says

"Okay. But how did Seth end up with Tanaki's tails." Koso said

"Well we were fighting against Wyplash who had a Ninetails claw with him." Crypt said

"But it is unusual for a scratch to have this kind of effect." Swift said

"Okay but is there any way to get rid of these?" Seth said

"Unfortunately, none are known." Sensei surprised the ninjas, Seth tried to hide the tails behind his back when they turned around

"There's no need to hide the tails Seth. It is true it is unusual for a scratch of a ninetails claw to have this effect. In fact it has never been done before." Sensei said

"So it was caused by something else." Warp said

"Yes. For now we will search for a cure." Sensei said

But the next 6 days, not a single cure was found. Not even an incantation. And every day, Seth gained another tail. On the seventh day, Seth woke up before everyone else, but noticed everything was higher than before. When he looked in the mirror after pulling himself up to the sink, instead of letting out a shout of shock, he let out a howl!

"Seth?!" Luna said as they all woke up and rushed into the bathroom, only to see Tanaki the ninetails. This one was slightly different since he still had Seth's hair.

"OMG." Scene said

Seth turned his head to face the ninjas with his jaw dropped

"Arrra arraa arararaa!"

"We don't understand Ninetails Seth." Aura said

"Arrrrr…."(no he's not talking pirate. It's the best I could type for a dog like sound)

"Okay… We should go ask Kaya for help. She's the one person who doesn't know about this." Koso said

"Ar! Ararararar arara rrrararara!"

"What?" Ebony said

Seth tried doing charades to act out what he was trying to say but they couldn't get it.

"Lets get to the dragons" Crypt said before walking out.

They all got to their respective dragons(except Luna, who rode with Warp on Wisp) and flew down to Ignacia and Four Weapons where Kaya was getting ready to close the shop.

"Hey guys! Where's Seth?" Kaya asked

"AraRrArRARaRra!"

"Uhh. Right here. We wanted to ask you if you know something about getting Seth back to his human self." Swift said

"Before he goes insane." Scene said

"Arrr!"

"What?" Scene said

"Hmmm… I do know a bit about the transformation but not about a cure." Kaya said

"ARARARA! Arrra ararara!"

"Uhhh… come on…" Kaya says as all of them walk into the shop.

"I heard about insteps. Its like if someone dies, then another spirit can give him life again but the person is still the same." Kaya said

"Okay what does that have to do with anything." Koso asked

"Well even mystical creatures can do an instep. There's a scroll for ninetails insteps." Kaya says, taking a dusty scroll from the cabinet.

"Its says that if a Ninetails performs an instep and the person gets scratched or bite by a ninetails or a claw or tooth, then the person begins a transformation into the ninetails that performed an instep although still keeping some characteristics of being human." Kaya said

"Seth, where did you first wake up in?" Warp asked

"A raraar". Seth shook his head and went to find some paper, brush and some ink. When he came back, Seth had some ink on his head and a note between his teeth. Koso took it and read it.

"I remember opening my eyes to see a forest and a statue." Koso said

"I saw a hospital." Kaya said

"So that means Seth was lifeless when he was born." Aura said

"ARARARARARAR!"

"Okay? Now what?" Crypt said

"Now we go back to Sensei to see if we can turn Seth back to normal." Swift said

When they got back, Sensei was waiting for them outside the monastery.

"An Attack?" Scene asked

"Wyplash is attacking Sunevia,(I made it up)" Sensei said

"Were on it!" Crypt yelled

"Great." Luna said before they flew off

When they arrived in Sunevia, all of them immediately brought out their weapons(Seth holds his in his mouth like Amaterasu) and charged for battle. While they were battling the skeletons, Seth faced off with Wyplash, sending out streams of fire from his tails and attacking with his sword. (Oppakami style! Get it?) When Seth tries spinjitzu, he turns back to his human form! When he does it again, he's still human! After the battle, everyone came over to him

"You're back!" Ebony exclaimed

"And I have no idea how." Seth said

"I sense you can still transform into Tanaki. It is a given form now." Swift said

"Awesom! We have a ninetails on our side! Yeah!" Scene said and they all high fived

**Well? Did a surprise you there? Well, time to get started on rise of the snakes!**


	7. Rise of the Snakes

In a room of the Monatery, Sensei is mediating(I think) when he hears a clamor of battle cries.

"Fire strike!"

"Oh My Gosh. Is that the greatest move you've ever seen?"

"Phhh… I can top that!"

"See that! Tidal strike! Top that!"

"Well how about with this! Storm arrow!"

"How about Chaos Slash!"

"Oh yeah? Take this! Moon ray!"

Sensei gets up and walks to the court yard to find it empty except for Luna, who is mediating herself on her stick staff.

"Stop trying to do it yourself! We need to attack as a team!"

"Swift! Why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it!"

Sensei walks to another room to find the six other ninjas playing on a video game.

"Fantastic! I'm out of lives!" War says sarcastically

"But the lesson lives on, And I'm getting the hang of it!" Swift says

"Okay. Now!" Crypt says

They continue playing until it suddenly turns off from Sensei pulling the plug.

"Oh Man!"

"What! What happened!"

"Dang it! We were close to a checkpoint!"

"Oh Come on!"

"It took us three hours to get there!"

"Why would you do that?" Warp asked as Luna walked in, hearing the commotion

"Just because we have new allies and Lord Garmadon has escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return for the golden weapons of spinjitzu!" Sensei said

"1. The weapons are in safe hands 2. Garmadon will never get them 3. Luna can kick more butt than anyone else." Ebony said

"Wow. So what I have to fight alone?" Luna said

"No but Sensei Wu, Ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Swift said

"Yeah other than that little mishap with me and the secret entrance to the underworld has been taken of." Seth said

"Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do." Warp said (SO YOU LIKE WAR!)

"Plus, each of us is crazy powerful now that we can handle the weapons and we've got the dragons with us." Scene said

"We can train tomorrow." Crypt said

"Never put off tomorrow what can be done today." Sensei said

"Well I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow so if that's the case-" Before Crypt can take a bite out of the pizza in his hand before Sensei knocks it out with his foot.

"NO PIZZA FOR YOU! In order to unlock your full potential you must train!" Sensei shouted

"Uh. Remember the little thing we did called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane." Scene said

"Tornado of Creation?" Koso asked

"It's a powerful tornado that can create something out of nothing. But for it to be used, 7 elements must be used together. That's us." Luna said

"Sounds crazy!" Aura said

"It is but it can lead to disastrous consequences." Luna said

"Heh. You call making a Ferris Wheel "Disastrous consequences"?" Warp said

"*Sigh*You 8 have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. Luna is already breaching the 1st layer. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap in to what powers your golden weapons hold. Luna has unlocked most of the secrets already." Sensei said

"That comment about Luna, She was trained by dragon for 15 years. So of course he knows her weapon's secrets" Scene said

"Even if I didn't get trained by a dragon, I would still do my best . I would still train." Luna said

"While we're on the topic of secrets powers. Check this out." Crypt said before using his scythe to plug back in the game and continuing their game. Luna shakes her head and sighs while Sensei Pulls on his beard.

"Don't worry Sensei. We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns." Swift says just as Kaya runs in

"Guys! Lord Garmadon ! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village! " Kaya exclaimed

"PERFECT! JUST PERFECT!" Luna exclaimed

And in the shock, everyone stumbles as they rush into different directions. As the ninjas pick themselves up, along with stumbling a bit, They put on their hoods, grab their weapons and rush out the door with Luna.

They all rush to the stables with a few mishaps. Swift almost gets hit by the door as it comes down, Crypt drops his weapon as he boards Rocky, Warp jumps onto Wisp's head but the lands on his face in the ground while Luna lands behind the seat, Scene jumps for the seat on Tsunami but misses and falls onto the ground, Ebony gets on Storm alright except her quiver falls of, Koso trips on one of Shard's spike after running to the back of the seat, and Aura gets on Yang safe and sound. Seth gets on Flame alright.

"Uh… Can I help?" Kaya asks

"Sorry sis. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninjas. Uh… a little help?" Seth says until he can't reach the bar on the dragon's neck, to which Kaya picks up for him

"Who obviously cannot board their dragons properly." Luna says

All 8 dragons take off while Kaya and Sensei look on.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Kaya asks

"In time. Maybe a long time but in time." Sensei responds

"Just like old times ey Rocky?' Crypt says to which Rocky responds with a nod.

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" Scene asks

"Hey. He's my adopted father, who knows better than him." Aura replies

"Yeah. He maybe onto something. I mean since we got these golden weapons, Its not like we ever had to use them. I wonder what they do?" Warp said

"We already saw what awesome stuff Luna can do with hers." Ebony says

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish. Let it be." Swift said

"I don't know about you but is anyone else feeling a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon. I've been looking forward to trying out some new spinjitzu moves. This could be the perfect opportunity." Crypt said

"I know what you mean. I wanna see the look on his face when I turn into Tanaki!" Seth said

"Race ya!" Scene shouted and all dragons sped through the skies. Soon the village comes into sight.

"Jamanakai village. First ninja there wins!" Seth said as the dragons dove for the village. They landed on the mountain side.

"Haha! I was first!" Seth shouted

"Nu uh! No one is faster than me!" Warp said

"My feet were down before yours!" Crypt said

"We're all illusioned. It was clearly it was clearly me!" Swift said

"You're right about the illusion part because I hit the ground first!" Scene said

"Oh for crying out loud." Luna said before screams were heard from the village

All the villagers rushed into their homes and shut the door as a large shadow was casted onto the village. All the ninjas ran into the village and readied their weapons. The shadow lowers to the ground and Garmadon's demonic laugh is heard

"Stay sharp guys. Whatever happens, never let your guard down" Koso said

The laugh changes a bit and a the shadow is revealed to belong to… a boy?

"Muahhahaha! It is I, Clyde Garmadon!" The boy said trying to sound threatening. While walking to a fountain and jumping onto it

(Yes. I made an OC version of Lloyd. Here's a little info. Clyde has chestnut hair that hangs over his eyes and a two pointed tuff of hair on top)

"I demand all the candy in the town or else!" Clyde threatened

"_Clyde Garmadon_? I thought we were going to face **Lord Garamdon**." Warp said in disbelief

"Its his son." Crypt said

"Looks like he escaped from Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys again!" Ebony said

"And to think we could have been doing spinjitzu already…" Aura said before the 9 of them calmly walked to the fountain. The villagers came out as well

"Uh…uh… Give me all your candy or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" Clyde hastily threatened. That's when the villagers started booing. Three of the ninjas shook their heads as all of them stopped walking in front of the fountain. Clyde brought out a container and when he unscrewed the lid, little plastic snakes came out, which did nothing but anger the villagers further to the point where they threw vegetables at him.

"No way! I asked for candy! Not vegetables! I hate vegetable!" Clyde angrily shouted only to be hit by a pile of vegetables

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people" Seth said, tossing away one of the snakes after picking it up.

"The serpentine are real Seth. They were here a hundred years ago before they were locked underground across Ninjago." Luna said

"Sepentine? Real? Come on. We're talking about an ancient race of snake people who used to rule Ninjago." Seth said

"Uh… they were locked in five separate tombs to prevent them from uniting to exact revenge on Ninjago!" Warp said

"It was an old wives tale. To teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong." Scene said

"You two this is serious! Its no tale." Luna said

"Don't you think it **is** a little suspicious no has ever found the tombs?" Ebony said

"That's because you'd be a fool for one." Koso said before they walked up to Clyde.

"If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes." Crypt said as he and Warp picked up Clyde

"Don't worry folks. We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here." Aura said as they walked out of the village.

"Put me down or suffer my rath! I'll give you until the count of three! One…Two…" Clyde struggled

"What are we supposed to do?" Seth asked

"I dunno. Spank him?" Scene said

"Two and a half!"

The ninjas just tied him to the flag pole on one of the villagers home

"Waag! You just made an enemy out of me! Mark my Words!" Clyde screamed

"Are you sure he escaped? Not kicked out?" Luna said causing everyone to laugh. Swift took of his mask and bought some candy himself, which he then gave to the others as they took off their masks

"Next time just pay for your candy." Ebony said

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho." Seth said

"You can take that to the bank." Koso asid

"Mmmm…. Cotton candy." Warp teased as he ate some of the cotton candy he had.

Back with their dragons, Seth jumps onto Flame but accidentally knocks a scroll out of his bag. Swift picked it up and gave it to Seth who jumped back onto the ground

"Huh? I don't remember putting this here." Seth said

"That's my father's bag." Aura said as she walked over.

"You might have accidently took in the rush." Luna said

"What is it?" Warp asked, the others came over as well

"It's a scroll thunderhead." Scene said

"I know it's a scroll but what does it say. Its written in chicken scratch." Warp said

"That's the ancient language of our ancestors." Luna said

"Can you translate it?" Ebony asked

"Not really. Swift?" Luna said

"Well I can try." Swift says, "This symbol means prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Aura said

"It means it tell the future." Koso said

"Of course. Haha. I knew that." Aura said

"One ninja. Will rise above the others and become the Green ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the dark lord." Swift translated

On the scroll were several figures. One was red orange, another was yellow, another was white, another was black, another had blue hair in a ponytail and was light blue, another had brown hair in a ponytail and was cerulean, another was dark grey, another was black and silver, another was light grey and the final one, much larger than the rest, was green. (That's A LOT of anothers)

"Cool! There's a picture." Scene said

"Dark Lord? Hold on. You think it means Lord Garmadon?" Crypt asked

"Wait a minute. Is that US?!" Seth exclaimed

"Well our colors match the figures." Luna said

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Scene said

" Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Warp said

"Isn't obvious its gonna be me?" Seth said

"Oh yeah, Mister. I'm so impatient I run off anywhere without my team? Uh uh. Its gonna be me!" Scene said

"The color obviously suits me." Koso said

"Technically I am the best." Swift said

"No way Ice boy. I have two elements so I am the best." Aura said

"Yeah right. Its definitely me." Ebony said

"Guys I don't think its any of us." Luna said but got ignored. Obviously she knows the figures

"Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason." Crypt said as he took the scroll from Seth. "Come on. Let's head back home. We have training to do."

"Well its about time I added some finesse to my routine." Warp said as he and Luna jumped on Wisp

"Well I could use some exercise." Swift said as he jumped on Shard

"I need a good work out." Scene said as she and Tidal jumped on Tsunami

"I think I'll do some extra at night." Koso said as he also jumped on Shard

"I'll try training with the Bow of Storms. Who knows what I'll conjure up." Ebony said, climbing onto Storm

"Yeah. I've gotta work on some new moves." Crypt said, boarding Rocky

"Oh boy." Luna said

"I'll practice my dimensions." Aura said, climbing onto Yang

Seth stayed behind for a moment as the others took off

"Could I be the Green Ninja?" Seth thought out loud before taking off for the monastery as well.

Meanwhile, Clyde walks through the snowy mountains of Ninjago.

"Stupid ninjas. I'll show them who they're dealing with." Clyde said as he kicked stones. One of which hit something metal and made a "clang" noise.

Clyde walked up and began digging off the snow

"Hey. What is…" Clyde looked up and saw a large slab of stone along with a lever. Clyde pushed the lever and the ground shook. The slab opened and a green smoke came out. The ground moved under his feet and Clyde fell into the hole and landed in an icy tomb.

"You are out of your mind to venture sssso far away from home little one." A Blue snake holding a staff said, slithering into view

Clyde walked backwards, his eyes shifting from one part of the tomb to the other

"Look into my eyessss." The snake said, his red eyes swirled hypnotically, "give up your mind. I will control you." Clyde was tripped backwards. Behind him was an icy stalagmite that reflected his eyes back at him.

Clyde got up and looked at the stalagmite. A smile formed on his face

"No. I will control **you** from now on!" Clyde said

"What shall you have ussss do Massster?" The snake bowed

"Us?" Clyde said, shocked. The whole tribe of snakes came out.

"My own army of snakes! Muahahahahaha!" Clyde laughed evily

At the doors of the monastery stables, all of the ninjas were together

"So then we all agree. The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until its is decided." Warp said as the ninjas walked up the steps to the doors of the courtyard.

"Then I suggest the tournament. Last man standing is the best." Swift said

"And will be declared the Green Ninja. I love it!" Seth said

Ebony opens the doors to see Kaya training on the course until she gets hit by the flat of an axe blade.

"Hehe. Hey Kaya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" Warp asked shyly, his mask on his blonde-brown hair.

"Getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?" Kaya said

"Yeah but were gonna need the space." Scene said

"Sorry sis." Seth said

Crypt opened a cabinet and tossed a yellow kendo helmet to Warp that just hit him on the head.

"4 matches since Luna doesn't want to join in. Winners of each face off until there are two winners. Then those two will face off for the title. Armor for our own protection. Its time to see what these babies can do." Crypt said, raising his scythe to the sky.

"I'll just my sword." Aura said, putting her staff on a rack and putting on Luna's kendo gear.

"Hey Kaya. Wanna see me mop the floor with them?" Seth asked after the ninjas were ready

"No thanks. I think I'll head to Jamanakai village. Knock yourselves out" Kaya said before walking to the stables and left on Flame.

"All right… First up: Seth vs. Warp. Ready… Ninja-GO!" Luna said

The two began the battle. The two clanged their weapons together in swipes. Warp accidentally electrifies himself and Seth runs on the walls while parrying Warp's strikes. Seth learns he can shoot fire from his weapon. They both fought hard, but it was Seth who won.

"Next up" Crypt v. Swift. Ready… Ninja-GO!" Luna said

And of course, the two fought hard, But Crypt was victorious.

Scene and Ebony were next. Scene won and Koso and Aura were next. Aura won. Seth and Aura, Seth won. Crypt and Scene, Crypt won.

"And the title of blah blah blah… Ninja-go." Luna said lazily.

Seth and Crypt began the battle. Crypt knocked Seth back with a miniature earthquake. To which Seth started to retaliate in spinjitzu until he suddenly stopped, the sword writhing in his hand.

"Its… Too… Hot!" Seth said as the sword caught in fire.

"Its Burning!" Scene said

"Fire!" Ebony yelled

Seth couldn't control it and dropped the sword, which then created a ring of fire around Seth and made a blazing trail. The other ninjas jumped over the wall of fire, Luna grabbed Scene's whip of Water while Crypt was trying to put the fire out by clanging his scythe on the ground. Seth was running around in the circle

"Crypt, its an elemental fire! You can't put it out normally!" Luna shouted, The door of the monastery opened, revealing Sensei.

"Uh oh!" Luna said as she hit the whip on the ground, causing waves of water to run over the fire's path and nowhere else, putting it out along with Warp's blazing butt. Obviously showing to the other ninjas that Luna knew how to control each weapon to its fullest.

"What were you THINKING!" Sensei said angrily

"Uh… We were uhh…" Aura stammered

"We were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja." Warp blabbered

"WARP!" The three girls shouted

"I meant Lean Ninja!" Warp blurted out

"You were not supposed to see this." Sensei said

"But Sensei. We wanna know." Scene said

"We wanna know which one of us is the chosen one Dad." Aura said

"None of you. If you don't unlock your full potential. Only Luna is close to the Green Ninja." Sensei said, the others turned to Luna

"I know I'm not the one. I was one of the figures in the scroll. In fact WE ALL WERE." Luna said but her last comment got ignored

"But my sword. It was so bright!" Seth said

"Is that what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons? The way Luna has?" Koso asked (to clarify things. I forgot to mention that a package arrived for Koso from an unknown place. It contained a golden double sided axe infused with the powers of the moon. And why do I keep bringing Luna up)

"You are only at the beginning," Sensei said. "And the road is long and winding. But, yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

In Jamanakai village, Kaya walked to a fruit stand when she heard screaming

"What now?" Kaya said, she then saw Clyde walk out of a house with a cart full of candy

"Take the candy! Take it all! Muahahahahahha!" Clyde shouted

Kaya looked on as she saw the tribe of blue and white snakes, all of them except the staff weilder having legs, following Clyde through the village. The Staff holder hypnotized the villagers. Kaya hid behind the stand and listened as one of the snakes talked to the Staff holder

"This makes no sssenssse general! Raiding an entire village for candy?" the snake said

"You will do as I command! Because I hold the ssssstaff!" The general responded

At the monastery, Each of the ninjas were training with their weapons, learning from Luna how to control their powers. That is until Sensei saw in his spirit smoke Jamanakai village being raided by the snakes

"The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai village is in danger!" Sensei frantically shouted

"Calm down Sensei. We were just there!" Crypt said

"It was just some kid in a black cloak who says he's-" Ebony said until Sensei cut her off

"The spirit smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released!" Sensei shouted

"Kaya's there right now!" Seth said

"Kaya?!" Warp said

"So what are we waiting for?!" Luna shouted. All of them looked up to see Luna riding on Wisp with the other dragons. All of them quickly got onto their dragons and flew off to Jamanakai village.

"Stay close and stay together." Aura said while flying

"Would we do it any other way?' Scene said

At Jamanakai, Clyde was all jittery from his sugar rush.

"HAHAHAHA! I am never coming down from this sugar high!" Clyde shouted until all nine ninjas landed in front of him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little garmadon!" Crypt said

"But its way past bedtime!" Ebony said

"But it is still broad daylight." Swift said

"It's a figure of speech Swift." Luna said

"Get them!" Clyde shouted

"Ssseize them!" The general commanded

"Oh great! The Hypnobrai tribe!" Luna said as the serpentine closed in around them.

"The Serpentine!" Seth said in shock

"Th-They're real!" Warp said

"Its not just them we have to worry about!" Koso said, looking behind them to see they villagers walking towards them

"They turned the villagers against us!" Scene yelled

Warp started to swing his nunchucks around but Swift stopped him

"No! Our weapons are too unstable! We might do more harm than good!" Swift said

"I guess that leaves us with RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Warp shouted as all ninjas jumped out of the mob. Well… except Luna, who had a "really?" expression. Luna took out her daggers and closed her eyes.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna let loose with Light Storm while pushing the villagers back with a light wave.

They jumped over rooftops and snuck behind a building. Kaya then appeared

"Kaya?!" Seth said in surprise

"You're okay!" Warp said

"Barely, They've hypnotized everyone in town!" Kaya said

"You know I did hear Luna call them the Hypnobrai Tribe." Scene said

"Probably for that reason" Swift said

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Koso said

Suddenly a light pillar was blasted and sent some of the hypnobrai flying.

"I'm guessing that." Ebony said

"Anyway, when you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eye. That's how they get you." Kaya said

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons and now we have to fight with our eyes closed? Hah! Perfect!" Warp said

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, then we can use the anti-venom in it to save everyone." Kaya said while another light pillar was blasted from another part of the village

"Look guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. At least for now. Lets work together and make Sensei proud. The nine of us. We're a team " Seth said

"Now were talking!" Aura said

"Oh and Kaya, you can be our honorary member." Warp said

"Gee," Kaya said sarcastically, "_Thanks_."

"CAN YOU GUYS CUT THE CHIT CAHT AND HELP ME OUT HERE!" Luna yelled

All of them jumped over the rooftops and back to the fray. Seth jumped down and two snakes approached him.

"You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu! Ninjago!" Seth began using spinjitzu but it was faltering and then he rammed right into a wall.

"Okay we are so outta shape." Ebony said

A bright flame engulfed Seth and instantly after it ended, several fire streams were let loose from Tanaki's tails.

"Ararararar arararra ararrarara!" (translation: This is embarrassing that I have to be Tanaki just to take out these snake heads!)

"Hah! Consider this a warning ninja! Muahahhaaha!" Clyde said, running away with a cart of candy

"Really? I didn't notice." Scene said before snagging Clyde's foot with her whip. Clyde tripped and pushed the cart away, which then rolled fast down the hill.

"Noo! My candy!" Clyde yelled, Ebony nailed his arms and legs to the ground before jumping to him

"Sensei was right. Why put off tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time we were here!" Ebony said

"Retreat!" Clyde yelled

"Retreat!" The general yelled and Clyde freed himself from the arrows.

Just then, Crypt and Koso flying kicked at the general, causing him to let go of the staff. The two landed in front of the staff. The three looked at the staff

"Go ahead!" Koso said

"Give us a reason!" Crypt said

The general quickly fleed while Crypt and Koso walked to the staff and picked it up(NOT AT THE SAME TIME OF COURSE! CRYPT WAS HOLDING IT!) The two looked up when the heard a rattling noise and saw a snake in front of them. His red eyes began to swirl.

"Look into my eyesssss. I control you." The snake said sinisterly

The two stares at the snake and they're eyes changed to a swirling scarlett.

"You… control me." The two said at the same time.

Just as the snake was about to take the staff, a loud voice snapped them out of their trance

"Crypt! Koso!" Kaya yelled and kicked the snake right in the face. The snake walked away while Koso shook his head and Crypt walked a few steps away.

"Crypt! You have the anti-venom!" Kaya yelled

"Arh! By golly you're right!" Crypt sjook his head

"The fountain!" Koso said

"Right! Good idea!" Crypt ran and jumped to the top of the fountain and struck the staff into it. A blue mist flowed out and cured the villagers. Each of the ninjas came over two the fountain, including Luna, who looked tired out.

"Really guys? You couldn't at least swing your weapons at the snakes?" Luna said

Sensei walked up to the ninjas(I think he also rode with them but stayed with the dragons)

"*sigh* We're sorry Sensei. I f we dealt with Clyde before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary." Seth apologized

"Even lessons learned the hard way, are lessons learned. Hmmmm… a great evil has been released, I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning." Sensei said

"Then we will train and be ready for the serpentine." Swift said

"We'll always be there. Ready and Steady." Luna said

"Nothing will knock us down." Ebony said

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game." Crypt said

"No matter what kind of evil it is, we'll bring it down." Scene said

"Help us train. Help us reach our full potential." Koso said

"Yeah teach us the secrets behind the weapons of spinjitzu." Warp said

"And mine." Aura said, bringing her staff and sword

"Hmmm… There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery." Sensei said

"*sigh* when am I gonna get my own dragon?" Kaya asked

"Patience Kaya. Your time will come." Sensei said

"Uhh… candy…. I need candy!" Clyde said (I'm tired of writing snake. I'll call them their names!)

"The boy sssset usss free." Slithra said

"He iss a child! He is not one of usssss!" Skales said

" I may not have the ssssstaff. But I am sssstill your general! Sssstand down!" Slithra retaliated

Skales walked away and was met by Mezmo

"You coward. We all know he is under Clyde's ssspell. You are sssecond in command sstill you do nothing!?" Mezmo sai angrily

"Now wass not the time. I sstill hold the key to destroy the ninja. Everyone will see it isss I, who shall be in control. HAHAHAHAHA!" Skales said as he laughed maniacly as his vision saw the inside of the monastery. First from one point of view to another. Both the views were from Koso and Crypt's eyes

**Hahahaha Skales. I can't wait to get started on Home!**


	8. Home

Sensei was in his room mediating in front of his spirit smoke

"My turn! Ah, my turn!"

"Okay, you want a little more? Take this!"

"Yeah, how 'bout a little of this!"

"Monkey-bar to the head!"

"Ninja roll!"

"Dragon punch!"

"Yang slash!"

"Hya!"

"Wave Pulse!"

"Storm Colt!

Sensei get up, puts away a flute, and goes to the video game room, only to see the ninjas were not there. When he goes to the courtyard, Sensei is surprised to see every ninja training. Warp was fending off arrows with his nunchucks, Ebony was practicing her targeting and accuracy, Crypt was dodgeing and hitting dummys, Scene was testing her flexibility, Seth was practicing his spinjitzu, Aura was practicing her attacks, Koso and Luna were training each other on martial arts and Swift? Well… Swift was doing something else.

Swift then gets up and jumps around everywhere. Koso almost hits Swift, Scene gets hit with the flat of an axe blade when Swift flies in, Ebony misses a target when Swift runs through, Aura falls backward in the middle of her attacks, an arrow hits Warp's nunchucks, Swift grabs Crypt's scythe and breaks a plank dummy, then he froze everything with spinjitzu which made Seth lose his balance and fall on the ice. All of the ninjas walk toward each other.

"This roof isn't big enough for the nine of us." Seth said

"Correction this roof isn't big enough for him." Crypt said

"Its like he's in his own world. I BET HE CAN'T EVEN HEAR US!" Warp said loudly. Swift just threw one of his shurikens and kicked thin air

"Dad. Swift's weird." Aura said

"What is weird. Someone who is different, or someone who is different from you?" Sensei said

"No Sensei, he's… weird weird." Scene said

**VwV**

**Crypt**

Crypt is in the bathroom on the toilet reading a newspaper when Swift comes in and starts brushing his hair

"Do you mind!" Crypt yelled

**Warp**

Warp and Kaya are crying at a sad scene in a movie when Swift starts laughing. The two look at him, confused

**Scene**

Scene is trying to solve a rubix cube when Swift takes it and solves it in 5 seconds. He then gives it back and walks away,

"What just happened?" Scene asked

**Ebony**

Ebony is practicing her archery when Swift picks up her normal bow and shoots each target in the bullseye. Ebony stares at Swift

**Koso**

Koso is stargazing when Swift shoots his shurikens in the air, some night training.

"I'm trying to enjoy the stars here!" Koso yelled

**Aura**

Aura walks to the bedroom to grab her staff when she sees Swift whacking the bedposts with it, which then change colors. Aura cocks an eyebrow

**Luna**

Luna is training by herself on the course when Swift just calmly walks through to the stables.

"What?" Luna says, stopping a dummy in the process

**Seth**

Seth yawns as he walks to the fridge. When he opens it, the fridge is empty except for a note in Swift's writing stuck to the back and a plate with cheese.

"_I'm sorry, I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?"_

**VwV**

This time the group sees Swift bow to a plank dummy, only for it to hit him on the head

"We like the guy. He's really smart. But Swift's just a little off sometimes" Luna said

"Swift is a brother. And brothers are always different. I should know." Sensei says

"Speaking of brothers, I seem to be getting letters from mine but I don't really remember who he is." Scene said

Outside of the Monastery, a mailman walks up the many steps to the dojo. Looking up, the rest of the steps seem like a mile. The mailman sighs and continues walking. When he reaches the doors and puts down the bag, He rings the doorbell which produces a gong sound

"Mail!" 6 of the ninjas yell as they run for the door. When it opens the mailman reaches into the bag.

"Alright. Lets see. A letter from Warp's parents, Scene's brother sent a care package, A letter for Ebony from Samantha, A letter from Koso's mom, Seth has a fan letter, Oh something from Crypt's father." The mailman handed each mail to the ninjas

"What no package? I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts and Beyond!" Crypt said

"No nothing from… Aha! Here it is!" The mailman dug around in the bag and pulled out a package which Crypt took.

"Rocky's gonna love this!" Crypt said before dashing for the stables.

The others open their letters and package when they see Swift slumped over.

"Hey Swift. How come you never get anything from your parents?" Aura asks

"I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all my life." Swift replies

"You don't remember that either?" Koso asked, Swift shakes his head

"No home at all?" Ebony asked, Swift shakes his head again

"The Monastery is your home now." Sensei said but Swift just walked back inside

"I know how you feel." Luna mumbles

At the stables…

Crypt pulls out a dead roasted toad, "Liver and Toads Rocky! Your favorite!" Crypt said before tossing it to Rocky who snaps it up and swallows in two bite, "MMM mmm!"

**VwV**

In the Forest of Tranquilty, all of the Hypnobrai were building a treehouse while Skales and a scout named Rattla chat at the top.

"I can't believe you hypnotized two of the ninja! Does the general know?" Rattla asked

"Of courssse not. He'ss been put under the control of Clyde, and I plan to use it for my best intresssst" Skales replied. Rattla looked past Skales and walked away, seeing Slithra approaching.

"Everyone works while you two sssslack. As my second in command, I expect more from you SSSSkales!" Slithra scolds

"Yessss general." Skales replies with a bow, "General, you know I am mosst loyal to you but I must quesstion thisss childish agenda. The ninja have sstolen our ssstaff yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Clyde? Sssnakes to belong in treesss." (Well some do. Just not yours)

"you know better than to question my judgement SSSkales! I'll pretend you didn't assssk." Slithra retaliated

"HEY!"

Slithra and Skales looked down to see Clyde on one of the lower platforms.

"If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I want more booby traps!" Clyde yelled

"Asss you wish Young Garmadon." Slithra gestured to Skales to start on it.

"Asss you wish… General." Skales walked away

**VwV**

It was night and Warp was happily eating some of Swift's cooking.

"Mmm. I love it when its either Aura or Swift's night to cook!" Warp said

"Hey. I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night." Crypt said

"That's because Luna snuck some of her garden herbs into it." Seth said

"She didn't want to put too much because you might recognize it, so it was a bitter sweet dinner." Koso said

"Please don't make that again." Warp said

Swift then walked in with a roasted chicken

"Dinner is served." Swift said, setting the meal on the table and reveling his pink flower apron! Everyone just snickered before breaking out into thunderous laughter. Swift just stared at the others confused

"Whats so funny?" Swift asked

"Swift you're wearing a… even I wouldn't wear that!" Kaya said

"You laugh because a take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" Swift asked, walking to where Crypt and Warp were seated

"No. We're laughing because you came out wearing that ridiculous apron." Scene said

"I suppose we don't share the same sense of humor." Swift said

"Well, how 'bout this. HA!" Crypt smacked a plate of shrimp in Seth's face, the others laughed while Sensei got up.

"How could you not find that funny." Crypt said until Sensei placed a bowl of fish in sauce upside down on his head.

"WAAH!" Crypt kept that shocked face as the fish fell down his face

"Now you are brothers." Sen sei said before walking back to his seat and joining in on the food fight! Everyone was laughing as they all threw the food at each other. Swift was not amused though. Instead, confused

After dinner, Swift went outside and placed the trash bag and his apron in the trash can. Looking up into the starry skies, he sighed. A caw snapped Swift out of his thoughts. He looked to a tree to see a falcon on a branch.

Swift cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. The falcon did the same. Swift shook his head and when he looked back to the bird, it did the same. Swift opened his mouth in surprise and smiled. He flapped his arms and stepped up and down. The falcon did the same, flapping its arms and stepping up and down. Swift stared at it before the falcon hoped on the branch and then took off. Swift looked inside the monastery for a moment before following the falcon.

Swift ran through the Forest of Tranquility following the falcon. Soon he reached Clyde's treehouse, still under construction but more of it was built. Clyde was on a platform being carried by four hypnobrais

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic." Clyde said

Swift stared at the construction until the falcon cawed again. Swift looked up to see the falcon motion him to get the rest at the monastery.

"Thank you my mysterious friend." Swift said

**VwV**

The next day, Swift ran through the forest with the other ninjas following.

"How d'you think Swift knows where he's going?" Aura wondered as she ran with the others until Swift came to a stop to navigate a bit.

"Tell us again how you found Clyde's secret hideout here again?" Koso asked

"I followed a bird." Swift replied

"Okay, why did you follow a bird?" Warp asked

"Because it danced." Swift replied

"Oh. Was it a cuckoo bird?" Scene asked, the others laughed except Swift

"Of course not. Cuckoo birds are not indigenous to this area." Swift said before continuing to run. The other shrugged and followed. Soon they reached the tree house, looking much more built than before.

"Holy canolie, Frosty was right!" Ebony said

"Its impressive alright." Scene said

"Yeah but we can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold on Ninjago. We gotta destroy it before it becomes operational." Aura said

"Are you sure? It such a cool looking treehouse. Its got a ropes course, ooh! A tree swing-" Warp babbled

"Hey! Remember who's side you're on!" Crypt yelled

"Alright guys. What do we do," Luna said

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those 7 trees," Seth explained, pointing to each tree with a sturdy rope attached to it, "Once those ties are separate the whole thing is gonna collapse like a house of cards!"

"But why would one make a house of cards. Such construction would be careless." Swift asked

"Oh brother." Seth said

"Travel in shadows guys." Crypt said before running to the tree house in the shadows. The others followed.

Seth grabbed a rope and cut it, bringing him to the tree house. Crypt held onto the bottom of one of the elevators, which brought him up. Swift, Koso, and Warp climbed up one of the trees, Ebony jumped up to the top of one of the trees, Scene climbed another while Tidal kept watch, Aura used her staff to travel a short distance to the top of another tree and Luna swiftly ran up the trunk of another one. The girls were in place while the boys spied on Clyde through the roof.

"Hehe. Its almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete. You!" Clyde called to a hypnobrai

"Hold up that sign for me." Clyde ordered

The Hypnobrai quickly snatched the sign next to him and held it in view.

_No_

_Girls_

_Ninja_

Clyde pulled a lever and the floor below the hypnobrai fell as well as the soldier.

"Booby trap!" Clyde yelled

The boys quickly got into place, the girls were just waiting for the signal. Crypt and Koso were on the same tree.

"NINJAGO!" Swift cut the line on the first tree. In an instant the tree house faltered

"NINJAGO!" Aura cut the second one, the tree house broke off from the smaller ones

"NINJAGO!" Scene cut the third one

"NINJAGO!" Ebony cut the fourth line

"NINJAGO!" Warp cut the fifth line

"NINJAGO!" Luna cut the sixth line

Clyde tumbled to the edge but didn't fall off. He stopped by the fence. Clyde looked up to see Seth standing there at the top.

"I SAID NO NINJA! ATTACK!" Clyde yelled

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!" Skales yelled and most of the hypnobrai rushed down the steps

"Crypt! Koso! Wait till we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!" Seth called to the two who nodded

Skales then spotted the two and recognized them.

"You Two!" Skales yelled, getting both their attention," Will obey my every command." Both their eyes turned scarlet

"We will obey your every command." The two said and bowed

The others jumped to Seth who had a look of concern on his face.

"Where's Crypt and Koso?!" Luna asked

Seth pointed to the tree, "Oh this whole place is coming down!"

"Hyah!" The team turned to Crypt and Koso, who had their weapons out

"No one goes anywhere until you deal with us!" Crypt said

Crypt and Koso walked to the team, who were backing up to the edge.

"What's gotten into them?!" Scene asked worriedly

"They're under the Hypnobrai's control!" Swift said

"Yeah well they better snap out of it fast because this whole place is about to go down!" Warp said

"Don't go! We have to protect my tree house fortress!" Clyde pleaded to Skales

"Your tree house! Its about time we did… THIS!" Skales said, stepping back to a lever

"Did, did what?" Clyde asked, Skales pulled the lever and a trap door fell from under Clyde, landing him in a cage. The others cheered happily

"Now to get the sssstaff!" Skales proclaimed

"Oh okay come on now," Warp said nervously, " Friends don't hit friends."

Crypt then kicked Warp right in the face.

"Ow! Ooh. I'm gonna ignore that." Warp said

The team dodged each of their swings but were too afraid to use their own.

"I can't use my sword! If I do this whole place could go up faster than a tinder box!" Seth said while dodging Crypt's swing, but then got kicked by Koso into a horn of the tree house. The horn fell off and Seth almost fell as well until Aura and Swift caught him. Aura blushed a bit when they both caught Seth but immediately shook it off as she and Swift helped him back on.

"Warp, Ebony. Use your powers. Try and shock them out of the trance!" Swift said

"Oh… I hate having to do this!" Ebony whined

"Me too. Sorry guys. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt us!" Warp said as the two brought out their weapons.

Both weapons sparked with electricity, Ebony's also had dark clouds surrounding it. Warp let out a ball of electricity to Crypt while Ebony shot a storm arrow to Koso's arm, shocking both of them and blasting both them to the other edge of the tree top.

The team looked at them in worry. The two groaned and sat up but their eyes were still scarlet. The two charged for Warp and Ebony, grabbed them by their suits and threw the off the edge.

"WARP! EBONY!" The team cried out. Luckily the two grabbed a passing rope and swung back to somewhat safety. When they landed, the tree house shifted to the side

"Ah! This is a serious safety harzard!" Warp said

"Oh you think?!" Ebony replied sarcastically as she shot an arrow attached to a rope so they could climb back on.

Crypt and Koso ran up the final rope to the tree and held their weapons over the rope.

"No Crypt! Koso! Don't!" Luna yelled

"No Crypt! Koso! No!" Swift yelled

Just then, a sweet tone came to each of their ears. Crypt and Koso hesitated for a moment before shaking their heads, their eye color returning to their natural color. The ninja on the tree house looked up to see Sensei and Kaya riding on Flame with Yang following along.

"Uhh… Huh?" Koso seemed confused

"Where are we, what were we doing?" Crypt asked

"We're getting off this thing cause the whole place is coming down!" Kaya yelled and Crypt and Koso jumped onto Flame. The ninjas ran to the edge to the swooping dragons, the boys jumping on Flame and the girls jumping on Yang, Aura landing in the seat. Yang did a quick swoop and Scene grabbed Tidal. Each of them sighed with relief.

"That flute!" Seth said

"It cancels their powers!" Scene said

"Its as old as the Serpentine themselves! But we must hurry! The monastery is unguarded!" Sensei said

But they were too late. When they reached the monastery, it was on fire and severely burned down.

"We're too late!" Luna said

"Those snakes!" Koso said bitterly

All of them saw the dragons struggle in their burning stables

"Rocky!" Crypt yelled

Once they landed, Crypt ran for the stables as the others got off. Crypt pulled the lever releasing the dragons who quickly flew out.

"Our home." Seth said, taking off his mask

"Shard! Put this out!" Swift called out

Shard nodded and gently let out an icy breath onto the burning monastery, putting out the fire.

"The training equipment. Gone." Swift said

"The video games! Gone!" Warp weaped

"They stole back their staff," Sensei said bitterly

"What do we do now?" Ebony asked

"What can we do." Scene said

Rocky put his head to the ground and Crypt stroked it. Seth picked up a piece of burned wood and easily crushed it.

"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would have happened!" Seth said angrily

"Seth." Sensei said warningly

"No. He's right Sensei. Thanks to you, my high score has been deleted!" Warp said angrily

"This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this." Swift looked down

"Teaching moment? What's wrong with you! Don't you get it?! Everything is gone!" Crypt shouted angrily

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luna screamed, causing everyone to turn to her in shock

"ITS NOT HIS FAULT! HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW ANY OF THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! IF YOU ALSO HAPPEN TO FORGET, EBONY AND SCENE DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO TURN TO EXCEPT THEIR FRIENDS AND US! AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! I HAVE NOBODY ELSE TO TURN TO! WE ARE FAMILY, AND WE CAN NOT PREDICT THE FUTURE!" Luna screamed in anger

"Luna is right. Swift is your brother. Apologize at once!" Sensei said

They were rattled enough by Luna and now they felt guilty. They lowered their heads in shame and turned around

"I'm sorry Swift," Seth said, "I-"

They saw Swift wasn't standing there anymore. They turned to the smoke filled sky to see Swift leaving on Shard.

**VwV**

At the Hypnobrai territory, Clyde was walking beside Slithra with a rope tied to his hand

"Do something general. You-You're still under my command right?" Clyde whispered

Slithra looked at Clyde or a moment before shouting, "Enough! I am the general! You will return my staff at once!"

"No." Skales hissed

The other Hypnobrai began to mutter and mumble

"You dare challenge my authority!" Slithra said

"Slither pit… Slither pit," The Hypnobrai chanted, " Slither pit! Slither pit!"

"I guess we'll have to fight for it. In... the Slitherpit!" Skales said smilling

The whole tribe began chanting, Clyde just frowned

**VwV**

Mezmo took the staff and brought it to the ledge where he stood.

"You know the rules, there are none. But in a Slither Pit, what I say goes!" Mezmo said, the two nodded

The fight began. Skales and Slithara engaged in hand to hand combat. Soon, ice weapons were lowered into the arena. The general took a sword and shield(My choice in a weapon combat), Skales took a staff and spear

Slithra threw his weapon to Skales, who quickly dodged it and the weapon struck the wall and caused some ice stalactites to fall and break on Slithra's shield

Clyde sighed and sat down. Skales was winning. then something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper scrolled and place in an ice block. Clyde reached for the map, only to be a few inches short, He turned to the fight before trying again. This time, he managed to get the paper and put it in his back pocket.

"Go general Go!" Clyde yelled

Slithraa's tail began rattling andhis red eyes began to swirl. Skales looked taken aback, then spun around and kicked Slithraa in the face. He then threw a series of blows at the general, only to have them blocked. Skales then swayed his entire body and confused the general. And he lunged, sharply kicked Slithraa in the chest, and bounced back. The general collapsed onto the ice floor.

"He used Fang-kwon-do!" Rattla said

"Get up! Get up!" Clyde shouted

Slithra tried to rise but fell back to the floor.

"We have a winner!" Mezmo proclaimed.

Mezmo gave the staff to Skales, who then began to glow yellow. Slithra glowed a blue color. Skales's legs changed to a tail while Slithra's did the opposite. Everyone cheered for Skales

"You will be loyal to me now!" Skales said

"I…Will be loyal to you." Slithra said hesitantly.

"You!" Skales yelled to Clyde, "Leave and never return!"

Clyde ran out of the tomb.

**VwV**

With the ninja, they were around a camp fire, their dragons a few feet away. The group were holding dead animals on sticks over the fire and Tidal was eating the same thing.

"What are we eating again?" Koso asked

"Mudnwet." Scene said

"Not bad for something that lives underground." Crypt said

"What! Pweh!" Warp spat out, tossed the stick into the fire and threw a bone into a can some feet away, "Yeah! My new high score!" Warp twitched, Rocky just whined

"Remember. We must be thankful for what we have." Sensei said

"What do we have? Our home is gone!" Crypt said

"Y'know what. I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Swift." Seth said sadly

"Swift?" Kaya said

"Yeah Swift. White ninja? The smart but weird guy who has no sense of humor?" Scene said

"No! Swift!" Kaya pointed past Sensei to Swift who was walking in

"Swift!" They all cried in unison and they all ran for him.

"We're so sorry Swift. We're a team so we're all responsible" Warp apologized

"You don't need to apologize." Swift said

"But all those horrible things we said to you. Isn't that why you left?" Seth said

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again, and I followed it." Swift said

"That's our Swift." Crypt said and everyone group hugged him

"We're happy to have you back." Kaya said

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Swift said making everyone laugh

"Yes, Swift. We would love for you to make dinner." Sensei said with a grateful smile

"Well I already made it. Come, I want to show you what I've found, I think you will all be pleased" swift said.

The team followed Swift

"I can't explain it. But I feel a strange connection to the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path to take." Swift said

Swift led them around a corner to see a wooden boat some yard away sitting on the sand with a dragon head on the front

"Our new home" Swift said

They all gasped at the sight.

"Do I smell pie?" Ebony asked eagerly

"Cobbleberry, Oh and I made myrtleberry and apple!" Swift informed

"Whoo! Last one there is a rotten snake!" Luna shouted as she dashed for the ship

"Hey wait for us!" Koso yelled as the others also ran for the ship

"I'm proud of you Swift. One day I promise, We will find your family."

"But I've already found them"

"I feel there is more to you than what meets the eye. There's something special about you Swift."

"Sensei. Will I become the Green Ninja?"

"It's too early to tell. And you may have more competition, soon. But, if it's in your path, you'll know. Come, now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

Laughter filled the room as everyone was happy that they had a new home and more importantly, they had their friend back. Meanwhile, Clyde watched them from a distant dune before sadly walking into the desert.

**Whoo! Its finished! Next up: Snakebit!**


	9. Snakebit

Its morning upon the ninjas new home. And it starts with the banging of a gong

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

"Evil doesn't sleep! And neither should you! If you want to reach your full potential, You must treat each day as an opportunity!" Sensei shouted while everybody was burying themselves in their pillow and blankets.

"Okay! Okay! Were up." Seth said, getting out of bed, "But if you want us to reach our full potential, at least give us a full night of rest?" Seth pulled the blinds to open them up but they just fell to the floor

"Yeah, especially what we went through yesterday. WOAH!" Scene said before attempting to climb down the ladder, only for the rungs to break and her falling to the floor.

"You call that rest. I think my back has more lumps than the mattress, plus its like I can feel a couple jolts of electricity." Crypt said, cracking his back

"No kidding, I can feel some volts in my shoulder." Koso said

"We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters," Warp babbled while turning on a tap, which then spits out dust without Warp noticing, "I guess we lost track of time. Since the Serpentine burnt down the Monastery I'm just glad we have a roof over our- ACK! PWEH!" Warp spits out the dust covered toothpaste

"What is our lesson today Sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the grace-Guuaaa! Cough cough!" Swift asks until he falls through the floor and dust comes out, the others ninjas walk up to him.

"I think today's lesson will be… Chores." Sensei said

"Chores?!" Everyone said in surprise

"Ninja fight dad." Aura said

"They do not clean." Crypt said

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters." Sensei said before leaving, "I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it"

Luna helped Swift out of the hole while Seth groaned

"This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up." Seth complained

"Unless we put more than our backs into this. Ha?" Ebony said

The cleaning began.

Crypt used spinjitzu to gather up all the junk on the ship and toss it into a neat pile outside. Swift and Seth went into another room. Swift used his shurikens to freeze the room, Seth used his sword to melt it, then the two used spinjitzu to finish cleaning up. Scene went to the main pipes of the ship and used her whip to get the water pipes clean and flowing. Warp started up the main power source by hitting it with his nunchucks. Ebony, Koso, and Luna pulled open the sails, releasing the dust. Aura used spinjitzu to get rid of the dust.

When Sensei and Kaya opened a door to one of the room, 8 of the ninjas were playing video games. (you can guess where Luna is)

"What took you so long?" Seth asked

"Wow! This place looks amazing! You guys did all this?" Kaya asked

"Well ninja don't just fight Kaya." Aura said

"They clean." Swift said

"Oh. You have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up." Sensei said, a loud car honk was heard from outside, Luna came walking in.

"Looks like we have some guests. Very loud guests" Kaya said as she looked out the window to see a car driving up

"Aww! Its my parents! Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going okay? They don't know when to quit, if you start talking then they'll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it!, and its not even-" Warp babbled

"We get it! They talk a lot!" Seth said

"Cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom." Scene said

"I can definitely see where you get** your **talkativeness from." Luna said

Outside, the car drives up and bumps into the junk pile Crypt put out.

"Doh. Take a note Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper." The male driver says to the woman next to him. He then sees the junk and takes off his helmet and goggles

"Oh! Would you look at all this great stuff! They can't just get rid of it! We should have brought the trailer Edna" The man says

"This ain't a flea market Ed! We're here for Warp!" Edna says while taking off her helmet and goggles

"Did you take the note?!" Ed says loudly

"I'm writing it down Ed." Edna replies

"Mom! Dad!" The two turn to the ship to see Warp walking off the ship with several others behind him , including a wolf, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh look! Its my baby boy! Its been so long since we heard from you!" Edna said

"Mom! I called you two days ago." Jay said while the others joined him

"Whell. Its not soon enough son. When are ya comin' out to the Junkyard? You say you're comin' and ya don't." Ed said as they got out of the car

"Dad. Do have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?" Warp said

"He hates when we tell people he was born in the junkyard" Edna said

"I can see that." Scene said

"Ooh! And who are you?" Edna walked to Kaya, "You are so cute! Just my son's type!"

"Mom!" Warp growled

"See? Even your mom thinks so!" Aura whispered

"Aura!" Warp growled

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaya said

"If sure if you want to, Warp can give you a tour of the ship." Koso said

"Warp worked really hard on it." Luna said

"We'd love a tour!" Ed and Edna said in unison.

Warp sighed and put his head in his hand

**VwV**

"And this is the bridge," Warp said as they group walked into a room with a large panel showing Ninjago, "This extends into a periscope," Warp hopped to something , pulled it down, and then spun it

"And this… if a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night-"

"A ner whack navesty to read their minds?!(I have no idea what she said there, it was too fast!)" Edna asked in excitement

"An audio appliance to make 'em talk?" Ed asked in excitement

"No. A cappuccino machine" Warp said while putting a cup under a part of the machine and pulling the lever

"Hahaha! Amazing Son! We're so proud of you." Ed said

"Why don't you tell them about the button." Crypt said, walking over to a pedestal with a red button

"Hehe, Its not ready yet." Warp said

"Ooh! Whats the button?" Edna asked

"He's been working on a special defense system," Ebony said

"Something every ninja headquarters needs." Seth said

"Oh really?! W-What does it do? Can I help?" Ed asked

"No. Its okay. I don't need your help dad. Lets just leave it alone," Warp said before looking at his wrist, "H-Hey! Look at the time. Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's dangerous serpentine out there."

"Well I… suppose we could get back." Ed said

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Warp's first potty time." Scene said

"Oh. If you thought that was good, wait till you hear about the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!" Edna said

"*sigh* Snakes Mom! SNAKES!" Warp said

"Okay. We're going, we're going." Edna said as the two walked to the door with everyone following

Outside, Ed and Edna started up their car

"So you promise to come to the Junkyard and visit your mother and father." Edna said

"Yes! I promise! But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. Its getting dark, Uh, You're headlights are working, right?" Warp asked, and then the headlights turned on which everyone, except Luna, covered their eyes.

"Hehe. Like 'em? I used a little extra juice!" Ed said before turning the headlights off, "Bye Son! Couldn't Be More Proud!"

"And bring Kaya with you will ya? I can see why you like her!" Edna said

"Mom!" Warp growled

"Now that they have left, perhaps Warp can teach us the art of… kissing pillows." Sensei said, Which made the team break out into thunderous laughter.

"Arggh!" Warp went back onto the ship.

Meanwhile with Ed and Edna

"I don't think he's coming dear." Ed said

"Stop it Ed. He's coming." Edna said

"No, he doesn't need us anymore. I just have to remember that. Write it down for me wouldja." Ed said

"Oh dear. Lights dear, its getting dark." Edna said

"Right. Thanks surgar plum." Ed turned on the headlights(more like floodlights)

**VwV**

Clyde was walking through dark forest holding the map and a flashlight in his hands. He arrived at a cemetery looking circle and walked in.

"Its not scary. Um… maybe just a little but… I like scary. Yeah, that's it. I'm the son of the Dark Lord. I love the dark. Why… I eat this stuff for breakfast! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lloyd said until he saw a two headed dragon tree in the middle of the grave yard. Then he instantly calmed down.

"I'm gonna make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me." Lloyd said, walking towards the tree, " I have to find the Fangpyres. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake." (Should have gone with Venomari or Constrictai)

"Here! By the mutated tree. I found it!" Lloyd began swatting away the mist to find a trigger to open the tomb, "Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is! And it will be I, Clyde Garmadon! Waah!" lighting stuck at the sound of his name.

Clyde pushed a button at the base of the two-headed symbol on the ground, which then opened and a group of red and white snakes jumped out. Behind him was Fangtom, the two-headed general of the Fangpyres.

"And who-"

"May I say releassssed usss-"

"From our captivity?"

"C-Clyde. I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me." Clyde answered shakily

"The Hypnobrai?"

"Those Hypnobraissss are deceiversss."

"It'll be-"

"Our pleasure-"

"Oh. Good! I'll lead the way. Then after that, there's some ninja I want dealt with" Clyde said

"Sssounds like-"

"You know-"

"What you want."

"But the Hypnobrai are ssstrong."

"And we are few in numbers."

"We need-"

"Reinforcementssss."

"What do you have in mind?" Clyde asked

**VwV**

Ed and Edna arrived at their junkyard.

"Home sweet home!" Ed said before the two got off.

"And, back to the grind." Ed walked to a large robot carrying his toolbox with him

"Oh sweetie. You've been working on that thing day and night." Edna said

"Well you never know when Warp may show up." Ed said

"Oh you're right, You never know." Edna got into their home, a vehicle cabin(I think. I don't know what is called and closed the door

Ed began to weld on the robot when heard a quick figure dash by.

"Uh… Edna? Was that you?" Ed asked

"What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" Edna shouted

"Oh uh. You turned on the security alarm before we left, didn't ya hon?" Ed called out

Edna went to the back of the cabin, lifted a control panel and jiggled a switch to see its not working

"It must be broken!" Edna called out. All of a sudden, all the lights went off.

"Who ever you are, my son knows spinjitzu!" Ed warned

Hisses were heard and Ed saw a shadow creep through. He ran to Edna

"What is it? Why are the lights out?" Edna asked

"Call Warp hon. Someone's broken in!" Ed said

"How about we wait until he calls you! Mwaaahahaha!" Clyde said from on top of the vehicle holding the phone receiver. Fangtom was with him

"Ed!" Edna said in fear

"Be strong Edna. I won't let them hurt you." Ed reasurred

"If we plan-"

"To attack-"

"The Hypnobrai-"

"We'll need to grow-"

"Our army."

"And um… how do we do that?" Clyde asked

"Lets just say-"

"We Fangpyres bite off more-"

"Than we can chew,"

"Bon Apatite Boys!"

The whole tribe came out from the large junk piles and began biting all the vehicles. Green venom covered each vehicle as it was bitten and took on a snake like appearance.

"My creations! They're turning them into-" Ed started until they saw Fangtom next to them.

"An army?"

"You are correct. But we can also-"

"Turn people too."

Some of the Fangpyres surrounded Ed and Edna. The two hugged each other afraid of what will happen

**VwV**

The next day, probably morning, All the ninjas were teasing Warp into visiting his parents while he was working on the defense system

"Sure got a lot of **junk** piling up." Seth said

"Maybe we can take it to the **junkyard**" Scene said

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus" Warp said

"Hi Mom, Dad. Of course. I'd love to visit you guys." Crypt talked into a phone

"It would be nice to have a little family time." Koso said

"Yeah. Maybe they can fix up a bot together." Ebony said

"Hehe. I know what you're trying to do. Look guys, I might have promised to visit my parents-" Warp said

"Might?" Luna said

"But there's a lot of stuff on my plate!" Warp finished, Kaya then walked in which Warp reacted with a chuckle and wiping a grease spot from his face

"Hi Kaya." Warp said

"You gonna visit your parents today?" Kaya instantly asked

"Oh! Uh, s-sure am!" Just about to leave!" Warp stuttered

"Tell them I said hi!" Kaya said before leaving the room, the group shot him a look

"What? My plate's not that full" Warp said

"You'll do just about anything for Kaya." Aura crossed her arms

**VwV**

Warp tugged on the chains on Wisp

"Urng! Come' on Wisp! Its just a quick visit! In and Out! Nothing more." Warp said

Sensei walked to Warp with a large thermometer

"Hmmm… It is as I suspected. The dragons are molting. They are shedding their scales." Sensei said

"What does that mean?" Warp asked, Luna walked up to them.

"Every dragon undergoes a transformation before they reach adult hood. The shedding of scales marks that time for them." Luna said

"Correct. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation." Sensei said, The other ninjas and Kaya walked to their dragons, Luna walked to Yang with Aura

"Will we see them again?" Warp asked

"It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path" Sensei said

"Rocky's heading east?" Crypt asked before reaching his dragon and hugging the snout, " Say it isn't so Rocky."

Swift patted the snout of Shard while Koso rubbed its neck. Scene hugged hers

"I'll miss you." Scene said, the dragon snorted in agreement

"Good luck Storm." Ebony said, patting the head

"Stay safe Yang" Aura said

"I wish I could be as free as you." Luna whispered to Yang, who nudged her gently

Seth and Kaya were with Flame when Warp walked to them

"Well. I guess I gotta go on this **long** all by myself," Warp rubbed the back of his head, "Sure would be nice to have some **company**."

Kaya nodded

"Of course we'll go buddy!" Seth said

"I could use a break!" Crypt said

"Nothing wrong with that" Scene said

"I don't have anything else to do" Ebony said

"It would be cool to see the junkyard" Koso said

"A little exercise won't hurt." Aura said

"All you had to do was ask" Swift said, Luna gave a light chuckle

Warp sighed and put his head in his hand

**VwV**

All 12(Tidal included duh) of them walked along the road while the 7 dragons flew away towards the sun and Sensei played the flute he had when they were at the tree house. Crypt and Luna looked up to the fading shapes of the dragons and frowned. Both were for two different reasons

"*sigh* Of all the days to lose our rides" Warp said

"That flute. You never told us why it's so special." Swift said

"Long ago there were many flutes. Created to combat the powers of the serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago forgot its ancestors wisdom. And now this, is the only one" Sensei said before whirling around and playing the flute, startling Warp a bit.

"I get the lesson. Respect your elders or suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick," Warp said, walking ahead of the group before stopping

"Hehehe. Perhaps you hear only what you need to hear." Sensei chuckled

Warp was silent. In front of him was the entrance to his parent's junkyard. To him, something was amiss.

"What is it?" Kaya asked

"Its quiet. My family is never quite!" Warp said before putting on his hood and running in, the others following in suite

They stopped at a spot that wasn't covered in junk. Luna heard cries coming from a broken refrigerator

"The fridge!" Luna said

Warp ran to the fridge and kicked off the metal bar. The door opened revealing his parents bound by ropes with duct tape on their mouths

"What happened! Who did this?!" Warp said in shock

He removed the tape off Edna revealing her small fangs

"Oh ssssssweet heart you came!" Edna said

Warp took off the tape from Ed showing his small fangs

"Oh ya gotta get outta her. It's the ssssssnakess!" Ed said

"The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a Serpentine!" Sensei said

"That's even worse than the Hypnobrai!" Ebony said

"Really? Because I thought having TO ATTACK A FRIEND WHO IS UNDER CONTROL is worse than turning someone into a snake." Luna said

"Its only a matter of time before the transformation is complete!" Sensei said

"I don't suppose you have any steel parts do you?" Luna asked

"No. just rusted metal" Ed said

"Great. Because their teeth can't bite through steel!" Luna said

Just then, several Fangpyres came from behind a junk pile with a snakeified wrecking ball. The Ninjas readied their weapons

"Uh. Is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Scene asked

The ball swung right for them.

"Duck!" Koso yelled while they jumped out of the way and Warp shoved his parents out of the way.

"Thanksssssss ssson!" Ed said

"Clyde!" Sensei said in surprise

"Hello uncle! Looks like we're not the only family reuinion! I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash! Muahahahahahaha!" Clyde laughed

"If we want to turn your parents back we need the anti-venom from the staff!" Kaya said

"HIT THE DIRT!" Aura yelled and everyone jumped out of the way from another attack from the wrecking ball. Once the dust cleared, some of Fangpyres began to close in in them.

"Easier said than done sis! We're a bit outnumbered!" Seth said, drawing his sword

"No one messes with my family!" Warp shouted before charging to the Fangpyres.

"NINJAGO!" Warp spun into a yellow tornado(remember his color is yellow) then back to narrowly dodge the wrecking ball

"NINJAGO!" The rest shouted and spun into their elemental tornados, attacking each Fangpyre they come across

A group of Fangpyre scouts surrounded Sensei, who began to play the flute. Causing the scouts to cover their ears in pain. Kaya and Tidal then attacked each scout.

"How'd it go Sensei? I think we make a pretty good trio with Tidal" Kaya asked as she and the wolf went over to Sensei

A sudden blast of rock music reached their ears, Tidal sank to the floor and put his paws over his ears. The two looked to Clyde, who was now standing next to a boombox

"Young Nephew! Must I Teach You Whose Side You Should Be On?!" Sensei shouted, Clyde turned up the volume

"Sorry Uncle! Can't Hear You!" Clyde shouted

A scout sneaks up on Sensei but it then gets knocked out by Edna whacking it with a frying pan.

"Ha! Way a go Edna!: Ed said

"NINJAGO!" The whole group shouted and surged to some of the Fangpyres, who then rush behind a corner and bite the robot Ed was working on

When the ninjas reach the corner, the ground shakes and the active robot appears

"What is that thing!?" Warp shouts

"It was, uh, supposed to be in your honor, son." Ed fiddled with his hands. "Uh, do ya like it?

The robot charged for them

"Thanks! But no thanks!" Warp said as the ninjas ran from the robots whack of nunchucks

They look ahead to see the wrecking ball in front of them

"Aw. Why did you have to be born in a junkyard?!" Scene yelled

"I know! Tell me about it!" Warp responded

9 ninjas jumped to dodge the wrecking ball but only 8 landed

"Uh… Wasn't there eight of us?" Seth asked

They looked to the wrecking ball to see Warp on top of it, who then jumped to the controls, kicking a scout out in the process. Warp looked to the controls that were staring at him

"Uh… Lets see if I can work this." Warp said, grabbing a fang handle

The robot swung its nunchucks at Crypt who then blocked it with his Scythe.

"Don't worry. I got it! Argh!" Crypt struggled

Warp then knocked the robot away using the wrecking ball. Warp then joined his team

"Thanks." Crypt said(yes my version of Cole knows when he can't handle it to points)

Clyde looked to the ninjas, who then brandished their weapons

"RETREAT!" Clyde yelled and the rattle copter appeared. All the Fangpyres rushed away as Clyde and Fangtom boarded the Rattle copter

"He's getting away with the staff!" Kaya yelled

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons" Warp said

"I... I..." Ed put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I... It'sssss okay, ssssson."

"There is still a way," Sensei said.

"How?" Warp asked

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's full potential! Once it is in tune with a focused heart, Its secrets and powers can be unlocked." Sensei said

"Now is not the time to be cryptic dad!" Aura said

"He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves!" Swift said

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broom!" Seth looked to his sword

"No not like that!" Luna said

"Warp. Concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon. Let your heart guide you! Imagine, your taking flight." Sensei said

Warp looked to his weapon. Warp then concentrated and swung the nunchucks around and was enveloped by a pale yellow ball. In a bright flash, Warp was in a floating vehicle: The Storm Glider

"Woah! Haha! Did I just do that?" Warp said in amazement

"Aura, Koso, Your weapons can do the same!" Sensei said

Luna only clanged her daggers together and was enveloped in a bright light. When it ceased, Luna was also in a floating white vehicle that resembled a helicopter, having a crescent look but looked like it has been through warp speed : Crescent Speed

Seth then concentrated and swung his sword everywhere before throwing it up, fire sparks shot out before a fire explosion enveloped him. After it ceased, Seth was riding a red motorcycle: Blade Cycle

Swift shot ice crystal that began to grow and slashed his shuriken everywhere. The ice formed a vehicle and then shattered, revealing a blue motorcycle: Snowmoblie

Crypt spun his scythe and threw it up. The weapon floated above his head and earth began to fly over him, in a yellow slash light, Crypt appeared in a heavily armored but fast vehicle: The Tread Assualt

Scene slashed her whip and spun as water enveloped her, the water formed a drill like shape and in a blue flash, Scene appeared in a drill like motorcycle the wave patterns : Wave Run

Ebony spun her bow in her hand before shooting storm arrows into the sky, thunder sounded as grey clouds swirled beneath her and in a grey flash, Ebony was in plane like vehicle with lightning patterns, : Thunder Strike

Koso raised his axe to the sky and an image of the full moon appeared. The image swirled in a pattern around him and in a bright flash, Koso was in a pale grey vehicle ,: Moon Clash

Aura slashed her two weapons everywhere in perfect harmony, her staff created Cosmic rifts while her sword created black after images. She spun and in a purple black flash, Aura was in an arrow head like vehicle with two different sides, one able to be without the other, : Cosmic Swipe

"Hah! I'd hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced!" Crypt said

"Me too!" Aura said

Warp, Ebony and Luna took off to the sky Seth, Swift, Scene, Crypt, and Koso drove off in pursuit

"Does your flute turn into anything?" Kaya asked

Sensei looked to the flute, "I wish"

On the rattle copter, Warp flew past Clyde and Fangtom

"Woah! What the heck was that!" Clyde said

"Just us!" Ebony shouted from behind, She and Luna were a couple yards away

"Oops! Hehe! Over shot that a little!" Warp wheeled around

Luna and Ebony stayed right behind the rattle copter as Warp flew straight for them

"Lets see what this baby can do!" Warp said, accidentally hitting a control that then caused him to go out of control. When Warp brushed past the two, Fangtom and Clyde ducked.

"The Staff!" Fangtom saw the staff was no longer in his hands

"I got it?" Warp looked at the staff, "I got it! HAHAHA!" But then the storm glider disappeared and turned back into the nunchucks, "Uh oh. WAAHHH!"

"Warp! You have to concentrate!" Seth yelled

"I CCCCCAAAAAAAAANNNNNN'TTTTTTT!" Warp yelled

"We're gonna have to catch him!" Crypt said, "I got him!"

"I got him!" Seth yelled

"I got Him!" Scene yelled

"I'm closer!" Aura yelled

"He's coming to me!" Koso yelled

"He's mine!" Swift zoomed ahead

All the vechiles collided and somehow threw them into the air, close to Warp

"Oh for crying out loud!" Luna boosted to the free falling group, "Ebony!"

"Gotcha!" Ebony responded

The two zoomed to them, Luna catching Crypt, Aura and Swift while Ebony caught Scene, Koso, and Seth but the two missed Warp, they looked back while still flying forward

"Warp!" the group yelled

Luckily, Warp landed in his parents car that Kaya was driving

"Hehe. Nice catch." Warp said

"I knew I like thisssss girl." Edna said

"Everyone-"

"ATTACK!"

The army of Fangpyres charged for the flying vehicles.

"Take this!" Luna slammed her hand on a scanner which then instantly shot blinding lasers. Crypt, Seth and Swift jumped off and when they landed, tried to turn their weapons back into vehicles but It didn't work. Luna and Ebony lowered their vehicles to them while Kaya drove up to them

"Why isn't it working?" Seth asked

"Your weapons are merely an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon." Sensei said

"Come on lets move! We have to get back to headquarters!" Ebony said. Crypt and Swift got into Crescent Speed while Seth got into Thunder Strike and they all sped off, heading back to the ship

"Look! They're getting away!" Clyde shouted and the Rattle Copter sped up as well

At the ship, they ninjas and Sensei flooded into the main room while Kaya, Edna and Ed went below deck

"Man the station! Everyone!" Warp shouted

Seth looked out the glass cover window to see the army rush over the hill

"Warp! You better hurry!" Seth said

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Warp said before pushing the button but nothing happened

"They're gaining on us!" Seth called out

**VwV**

Kaya gave Ed and Edna a cup containing the anti-venom

"Bottomsssss up!" Ed said as they drank the anti-venom

A yellow light engulfed both of them, turning them back to normal

**VwV**

Warp banged on the device

"Ah! I don't get what's wrong! I spent forever on this! Its supposed to work!" Warp said as Ed came up behind him

"Uh, son? Maybe I can help." Ed said

"*gasp*Dad! Y-You're okay!" Warp said

"Darn tootin'. Now lets have a look." Ed bended over to work on some of the wires,"Aha! That should do it! Now try it."

This time when Warp pressed the button, they sails opened on their own, the back part changed to rockets and a roaring sound and the ship took off from the ground but it was a bit shaky as Scene stumbled, Ebony tried to keep her balance but fell over and Kaya stumbled, letting go of the staff which then fell off the ship and whacked a soldier Fangpyre on the head. The ship flew away as the Rattle copter landed near the staff. Fangtom picked it up

"These ninja-

"Must be stopped."

"Uh. Tell me about it." Clyde said

**VwV**

The ship: Destiny's Bounty, flew above the clouds in the beautiful sunset. Warp walked up to his parents on deck

"We'll get you back to the Junkyard once we see that the coast is clear." Warp said, "But stay as long as you like. Its nice having you here"

"Aww! Take a note Edna, Of all of our inventions, This one is the greatest." Ed said

"Oh. I already know dear." Edna said, tossing her notepad behind her and embracing Warp. Sensei and Luna watched from a distance. Luna had a grateful smile on her face


	10. Never Trust A Snake

**Sorry this took a while, my mind was set on the last episode of Ninjago**

On a dusty and barren road, lined with power lines, a black figure swoops in and rests on the power cables. It was the falcon. All of a sudden it turned it head

"Wake up Swift. I know where you come from"

Just then, Swift banged his head on the bottom of the top bunk, attempting to shoot up. Swift groans as he gets out of bed and walks to the window. Seeing the falcon, he walks out of the room to the control room.

"The hunt starts early today." Swift said

"A watchful eye never sleeps" Sensei said

"As long as Clyde and the Serpentine roam freely, no one in Ninjago is safe." Kaya said

"Where are the others?" Swift asked

"Training on the upper deck." Sensei replied

Swift walked out to the deck, only to see a pile of junk. Swift looked up to the top of the mast after hearing a caw to see the falcon

"You're in my dream little friend. Last time I saw you, you lead me to good fortune! For what reason have you returned?" Swift asked. Swift ran to the front of the ship as the falcon flew away. A shadow crept up on Swift.

"Lord Garmadon!" Swift's sixth sense picked up and he turned around, "But you were banished!"

"Only to return for the weapons of Spinjitzu," Garmadon said, bringing out two swords, "Soon I will have the power to recreate Ninjago in my own image" Garmadon slashed at Swift, who then jumped behind him and brought out his Shurikens of Ice

"Give me your Shurikens of Ice!" Garmadon ordered

"You'll have to take them from me! NINJA-GO!" Swift spun into an ice tornado and spun to Garmadon, who then stopped his spinjitzu by grabbling Swift and threw him into the junk pile.

"So be it." Garmadon sliced a rope, causing a crate to fall to Swift, which was then caught by the Green Ninja, who tossed off the side of the bounty

"The Green Ninja. The legend is true!" Swift said in awe.

The two turned to Garmadon, and they began the fight. The Green Ninja dodges each of Garmadon's swing with amazing flexibility. Garmadon does a stab with both swords but the Green Ninja jumps on top of them. Garmadon swings him to the mast, which the Green Ninja grabs, swings around, and lands on his two feet. Garmadon throws the blades to the Green Ninja, who then quickly dodges it then spins into a green and black tornado, spinning around the mast while Swift watches in complete amazement.

Garmadon proceeds to fight the Green Ninja in a fist fight, with the Green Ninja availing. The Green Ninja jumps back a bit, draws out a bow and arrow and shoots for Garamdon, who dodges it but the arrow lands in a bulls eye that Ebony practices her aim on. He then jumps forward onto the deck and brings out the Nunchucks of Lightning. Just when Garmadon runs up to the Green Ninja, he whacks him over board with the Nunchucks. When Swift faces the Green Ninja, his eyes were on fire but his hand was covered with dimensional energy and the falcon was on his left arm.

"Who are you? Seth? Is that you?" Swift asks, ignoring the energy. Just then, several falcons fly in and surround them

"Whats the meaning of this? Who are you Green Ninja?!" Swift yells before whacking his head on the top bunk of the bunk bed

"Oh… Sleeping in? You're gonna be late for training." Warp said

"How come no one awakened me?" Swift asked

"We didn't think you'd want us to." Aura said

"You looked like you were having some dream." Koso said

"How do I know this isn't a dream either? Ahh!" Swift said until Crypt whacked him in the face with a pillow

"Does that feel like a dream?" Crypt said

"No. Thank you for your help." Swift replied, everyone laughed

The bounty was anchored in the water. All 9 ninjas walked out onto deck

"Haha. A little slow today huh. What exactly were you dreaming about?" Seth asked

"I saw the falcon again" Swift replied

"Woah Swift, Every time you see that bird, something big happens. First it lead you to the secret tree house" Scene said

"And then it lead you to the bounty." Ebony said as Sensei came out on deck

"Alright. Stretches. First the swooping crane" Sensei turned around and raised his hands in the air on one foot, the others followed

"This time, It showed me the Green Ninja." Swift said

"THE GREEN NINJA!" Everyone exclaimed

Sensei turned around to see 7 of the ninjas with their hands on their eyes, ears and mouth, Luna had her head turned toward Swift while still in form and Swift still in form

"That looks like the shocked monkey. Bad form, more focus" Sensei resumed form

"You can't just drop a bomb like that while we're training!" Luna said

"Never mind that, spill the beans!" Warp said

"Yeah, what else did you see?" Aura asked

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon." Swift said

"That's what the prophecy says. That The Green Ninja will defeat the Dark Lord. But did you have a chance to see which one of us was him?" Seth asked

"Yeah, did you see?" Ebony asked

"I could not tell, he or she shared attributes each one of us possess." Swift said

"Pinching Crab." Sensei shifted form and the others followed

"Well tell us everything, and don't spare any details. There has to be a clue that tells which one of us is gonna be th- Owowowowow! HEY!" Seth said until Sensei pulled on his hair

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" Sensei asked

"Uh…nothing!" Seth said

"We weren't ignoring the lesson." Scene said

"We're focused." Ebony said

"It was nothing dad." Aura said

"We're training" Warp said

"Yeah, we don't talk while you teach." Crypt said

"Everyone was paying attention Sensei." Swift said

"Since you all seem to be lacking in focus, then you can all share in the punishment." Sensei said

"What!" Seth said

"Punishment?!" Warp said

"It was all Swift!" Crypt said

"I was merely answering their questions!" Swift said

"No free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training. And tomorrow for that matter." Sensei said

"Training?!" Aura said

"For how long?" Seth asked

"Until you can answer this simple riddle. What is the best way to defeat an enemy." Sensei said

"That's easy. With a sword!" Seth said

"With arrows!" Ebony said

"Elemental powers!" Scene said

"With magic!" Aura said

"Your fists!" Warp said

"An axe!" Koso said

"Spinjitzu!" Crypt added

"Quick thinking?" Luna said

"Tornado of Creation?" Swift said

Sensei just walked up stairs to a room, "You have a lot of training ahead of you. Be sure to sharpen your minds as well as your spinjitzu"

As Sensei went inside, a training course appeared on deck, each one went to their training areas.

"Whats the best way to defeat an enemy. It could be anything!" Crypt said

"Come on guys. We're smart, we can figure this out." Warp said

Seth punches a punching bag before looking up to see a door close

"Yeah, but lets hear more about this dream." Seth said as the others gathered around Swift

"Let me just say, the Green Ninja is awesome!" Swift said

**VwV**

The entire Fangpyre army marched across the white snow. The mutated vehicles led the way. Clyde shouted orders to the army and watched their progress to the Hypnobrai lair eagerly.

Far ahead, the Hypnobrai army marched forward, with Skales at the front.

"The Hypnobrai," Clyde muttered. He raised his hands from where they were resting on Fangtom's tail. "Now, we teach them a lesson for betraying Clyde Garmadon! Um... do your thing, Fangpyre!"

"Attack!" Fangtom's second head shouted.

Clyde's ears almost burst from the roar of the Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai armies. Both tribes charged forward, until Skales saw Fangtom. He stuck his staff in the ground as Fangtom jumped off the vehicle he was on and slithered to him.

"Skales, my old chum!"

"I didn't think I'd be fighting_you_!"

"Mmm, moved up in the world, have we?"

"Well, if it isn't the Fangpyre!" Skales hissed, a snake-ish smile on his face. "Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on ussss! I'm glad that it is a friend."

"Wait, I thought you were enemies. Not friends!" Clyde said

"We _were_ at war." Fangtom turned around. His second head spoke. "But, seeing as how Skales is leading them, well... I don't see why we can't be comrades."

"Had you released the Constrictai," Skales said, "the Venomari, or, heaven forbid, the Anacondrai, _then_ we would've had a tussle."

"A tussle? A_tussle_?" Lloyd yelled. "But, I'm Clyde Garmadon! Bringer of evil!"

The Serpentine generals chuckled.

"What should we do with him?" Skales asked Fangtom, loudly enough for Clyde to hear.

"I could turn him into one of us."

"Hmm... nah. The little tyke is pretty useless."

"What if you hypnotize him, and make him think he is a pig?"

"That would be_pretty_ funny!"

The two Serpentine generals laughed. While they were distracted, Clyde climbed off the mutated vehicle and began running. He stopped for a moment and realized the Fangpyre were slowly cutting off his escape. He hopped onto the tail of another mutated vehicle, which felt him and threw him off. Clyde landed face-first in the snow a few yards away.

**VwV**

"-with his or her fist surrounded with dimensional energy." Swift finished saying the attributes that the Green Ninja had

"Oohhh" Each of the ninjas said

"So I'm the Green Ninja." Seth said

"What are you talking about, He had incredible strength to lift the cargo and save his life. Its obviously me." Crypt said

"The Green Ninja had dimensional energy swarming the fist! And who has Dimension as her element? Me. I'm the Green Ninja" Aura said

"The person shot an arrow which Garamadon dodged but it landed in the bullseye of my target. Its definitely me." Ebony said

"He or she had amazing flexibility! I'm the Green Ninja" Scene said

"There is the chance Luna is the Green Ninja, the Green Ninja could do perfect spinjitzu." Koso said

"I told you guys already, its not me!" Luna protested

"Did you miss the part where the guy pulled out nunchucks? I, Have Nunchucks !" Warp said, bringing out his weapon

"I think you are all missing the point of this dream," Swift said. 7 of them looked at him. "The point is, the falcon flew on his arm, and it was my dream. So, naturally it's me."

"I think we can cross Crypt off the list. I could lift 10x that!" Warp said

"Woah whoah woah. Cross me off the list? Anyone can hold nunchucks!" Crypt protested

"Well we can cross Luna off the list since she protests to it." Scene said

"THANK YOU!" Luna said

The 8 of the ninjas began arguing while Luna put her hand on her head.

"Since you are not training, I assume you have already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy." Sensei came up from below deck

"Uhh…." Ebony said in thought

"The best way to defeat your enemy is…" Seth said

"To train? Sensei?" Scene said

"Feeble and Incorrect. Maybe training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razor sharp weapon is an extension of razor sharp mind" Sensei backed up into a room. When the doors closed, the ninjas sighed

"How am I supposed to focus if I don't know who the Green Ninja is!" Aura said

"I don't wanna be training all day!" Koso said

"Then we'll work together to solve this riddle." Luna said

**VwV**

In the middle of a desert, Clyde walks through with the map in his hands

"Have you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid, the Anacondrai. The we would have had a tussle," Clyde mockingly imitated, " PPhhhh."

Clyde looked up from the map and was a large rock fang," I found it!" Clyde ran towards the rock, stopping at a wooden door

"The Anacondrai. The most feared and powerful of them all. Heh. If they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get! Muahahahahahhaha!" Clyde laughed

The doors opened and Clyde walked in the barely lit tomb with a flash light in his hand. The tomb was littered with skeletons. As Clyde walked around, an invisible figure was behind him, pink eyes, a gem, two fangs and some scales appeared from the figure. It then turned visible and Clyde jumped forward away in fear of the large purple snake.

Clyde landed next to a pillar, he sat up and was met with the snake's hisses

"My ssssssincerest apologies young man," The Anacondrai general said with a british accent, his stomach growling a bit, "Oh dear, do to my appearance I seem to have an unsettling effect on people."

Clyde sat up at the seemingly friendly general who then handed him his flashlight, "Oh I do believe you dropped this, there you are." The general said

"Oh… a-a- thank you. What happened to the others?" Clyde flipped on his flashlight

"Poor unfortunate souls, all those years, locked away with nothing to eat must have slowly starved away until they were nothing but scales and bones" The general said

"And who may you be my little apati- no I mean friend." The general corrected his hungry mind

"Clyde Garmadon! Son of Lord Garmadon and future Dark ruler." Clyde said proudly

"Oh hahahaha. How deliciously evil! If I had feet, Ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots!" The general said

"And uh… who are you?" Clyde asked

"Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth," Pythor introduced(Chumsworth… Chumbucket!), "And since you freed me, I'm eternally in your service."

"Really? You're not gonna trick me?" Clyde asked in suspicion of what the other tribes had done

"Oh why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends." Pythor said

"Woah! I don't have any friends too!" Clyde exclaimed

"You don't say!" Pythor replies

"Hey… How would you like to become my loyal henchman" Clyde turned around, "I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres. And I'm looking on getting revenge on some ninja as well." Pythor saw the Map of Dens in Clyde's pocket

"I LOVE Revenge!" Pythor said happily, "You know Cide-"

"Its Clyde."

"Whatever. I have a feeling, this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Pythor said as they left the tomb

**VwV**

On Destiny's Bounty, the ninjas were still training, Aura and Luna training each other in fist and kick combat as well as endurance

"Anyone got a solution to Sensei's riddle?" Ebony said

"It can't be that hard. What's the best way to defeat an enemy." Warp said while flipping everywhere

"Swift*pant* you're smart Hyah! What is it!" Aura said as she sent kicks and fists to Luna

"I do not know. But I sense Sensei is going to keep us here if we don't work together to find the answer." Swift responded

"That bothers me," Crypt said, spinning a bamboo pole around him, " Because while we're here working, that means the enemy is playing." Crypt slammed the pole onto the deck, causing a miniature earthquake

**VwV**

Clyde and Pythor were up to light mischief, Knocking down trash cans, Pythor taking away a "Don't walk on the Grass" Sign so that Clyde can roll in it, stealing ice cream, throwing rocks at toy boats and making them sink, and literally stealing candy from babies. After all that, they went back to the Anacondrai tomb and ate the candy they stole and laughing about it.

"Oh Pythor, you're the greatest henchman a mastermind could ever have!" Clyde said

"Oh Clyde, you're the greatest mastermind a henchman could ever have!" Pythor replied, "Mm. Why is it that you have no friends?"

"Well I could have had friends back in my boarding school for bad boys but I decided to run away and never let them see me again. Muahahaha" Clyde replied

"Really? Why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends. Even tyrants!" Pythor asked

"Well…Uh maybe I didn't run away. Maybe I uh… I got kicked out." Clyde responded

"From the boarding school for bad boys?! I don't believe it! I hear they are _the_ breeding ground for the truly despicable. If you ask me, hoho you are a handful!" Pythor said before licking a lollipop

"Why thank you Pythor! But they told me that I wasn't bad enough. They said I lack the immoral ambition to become one of tomorrow's masterminds." Clyde said (No shit! You're obsessed with candy!)

"Well. You'll show them!" Pythor said

"That's right. I will show them!" Clyde said

"Then why don't we!" Pythor said

"Uh… Why don't we what?" Clyde asked

"Lets get revenge on the very school that rejected you! When the ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them!" Pythor said

"A double revenge?!" Clyde said

"A double revenge! Get some rest. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone! And if you're going to rule the world, well, ho-ho-ho, you'll need to get your sleep! Oh... and one more thing..." Pythor said

"Yes?" Clyde said

"I'll be your friend." Pythor said

Clyde yawned as the two embraced each other(Clyde has the weirdest yawn I've ever heard)

"Oh Pythor, You're the best." Clyde laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Pythor eyed the map in Clyde's pocket and chuckled evily but quietly. He was just about to get it when Clyde rolled over.

"Grrrr…."

**VwV**

Sensei was painting a map when the door burst open, each of the ninjas head peeked in in various direction. Sensei noticed them

"Oh. You must have found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy." Sensei said as the group walked in

"We have Sensei." Scene said

"Its, On three guys." Koso said

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Teamwork!" The said in chorus

"Is this what you all think?" Sensei asked

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Definitely"

"Of course"

"Yes"

"Absolutely"

"Sadly. You are all wrong." Sensei said and the ninjas groaned.

They walked out to the deck.

"I'm starting to think who ever figures out this riddle can be the Green Ninja for all I care." Crypt said when an alarm went off and a red light flashed

"Whats that?" Aura said

"Who cares!" Ebony said

"Its something other than training!" Scene said as they all ran for the main room where Kaya was

"Break it down for us sis." Seth said

"Clyde and a serpentine have taken over Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys" Kaya said

"Phh. That place is a cesspool for the crooked and misbehaved." Warp said

"Doesn't mean they don't need our help!" Luna said

"Step on it." Aura said to Swift who then ran for the button and pressed it. The sails opened and the rockets activated, preparing the ship for flight. All the ninjas ran to the deck with their hoods on, they gathered in a circle

"NINJA-GO!" They all said as they raised their hands to the sky and the ship took off.

**VwV**

At the boarding school, the alarm bell rang. In the science room, all the students were tied up. Kruncha and Knuckal were also tied up but were upside down. Outisde, Clyde and Pythor skated through a hallway

"Haha. Hey, how are the booby traps?" Clyde asked

"Every door, window and hole in this place is spring-loaded!" Pythor said

"Haha! Good! I'm sick and tired of these ninja sneaking their way into my evil doings." Clyde said

Up above the school, Destiny's Bounty floats above it, Swift looking over the edge.

"Looks quiet down there. Should we infiltrate using stealth?" Swift suggested

"No. We've done that." Scene said

"What about using our golden weapons to turn into vehicles." Seth said

"I'm uh… still working out the kinks on that." Crypt said while working on the Tread Assault

"Anyone have any other good ideas?" Koso said

"Hmm… Well, I have one idea. But you guys gotta trust me." Warp said

"*groan* I don't like the sound of this." Luna said

On the top of the school, Clyde paced around as if in expectation. Pythor was next to a cannon

"Relax," Pythor said We've made the perfect trap. Its broad daylight and there aren't any shadows. Even if they could get in-" Clyde then saw something move fast

"Whats that?!" Clyde shouted.

Pythor aimed and fire a net from the cannon which then trapped the thing. When the dust cleared, it was just a lizard.

"Oh hehe. Great reflexes. I was just testing you," Clyde said nervously, "If I know these ninja, they're probably cleverly sneaking past us at this very moment

But they weren't. 7 of the ninjas were holding onto the anchor of Destiny's Bounty while Scene and Ebony held onto the metal for dear life.

"Uh Warp, I don't about this!" Koso said

"Just hold on tight." Warp said

"No problem!" Scene said

Warp turned to the main room and made a sign for Kaya. She nodded and pressed a button which made the anchor fall. All the ninjas screamed as the held onto the chain. Pythor and Clyde moved out of the way of the anchor as it crashed through the roof and a few floors. The anchor stopped and the injas sighed in relief before the anchor fell through again, this time landing in the science room. All of them coughed as they got up.

"Okay, lets agree to never do that again." Aura said

Crypt walked up to the tied children and raised his scythe. The children cowered in fear as the scythe slashed but only cut the ropes. Once the ropes were cut, they ran out.

"Stay out of school kids." Crypt said

"Ironic since most kids don't want to go to school." Luna said

"Well well well" Scene said as the group turned to the subs

"Krucha and Knuckal. Substitute teachers eh? If we cut you down, we'd better not catch you hanging around Ninjago again. Or else." Crypt said and with one swing of the scythe, the ropes were cut and the sulkin ran out

"He's on the roof! Lets get him!" Seth pointed skywards to Clyde

"NINJA-GO!" They all shouted before Luna and Ebony started jumping to reach the top, Crypt began climbing the chain, Koso, Warp, and Scene ran out of the room, Seth, Swift and Aura spun out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Koso, Warp and Scene couldn't help but epicly jump into the elevator and waited for it to reach a few floors up.

Pythor waited in a room. When the spinning trio kicked the door open but when they walked inside, a green goo fell on them and hardened, preventing movement.

"Gaah! I can't move!" Swift said

"Neither can I!" Aura said

Pythor and Clyde just laughed evily until Clyde saw Crypt, Luna and Ebony getting higher and higher. In the elevator, the three were still waiting but the music almost made them fall asleep. That's when Koso broke the intercom with his axe. Ebony and Crypt got to where Pythor was, Luna struggling to get free from a tight metal snare trap one floor below them, her weapons clinging to a powerful magnet.

"Prepare to eat dust!" Crypt said as the two readied their weapons.

Pythor pulled on a rope that released dust and made the two lose their balance. The two coughed as the trio from the elevator and Luna came up to them.

"He's got a serpentine with him!" Crypt said

"Watch out for booby traps!" Ebony said

They looked to the door and their eyes widened in shock

"Yikes! That is one huge snake!" Warp said

"The Anacondrai general!" Luna said before jumping up the floors again and the others running up the steps.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Clyde screamed as he ran around in circles on the roof. Pythorcame up a set of stairs, closed the door and blocked it with a chunk of wood. But that didn't stop the Light blue and Yellow Ninjas. Pythor and Clyde backed up as the two burtsed out of the roof and readied their weapons.

"Are you shocked-" Warp started

"Or blinded to see us!" Luna finished

"Do something!" Clyde said, scared. Pythor merely took the map from Clyde's pocket

"Wha…" Clyde looked up to Pythor, hurt, "What are you doing? I thought you were my friend!

"All you wanted to do was make the Serpentine your slaves. Sorry dear boy but I have other plans." Pythor said before disappearing from sight.

Warp and Luna looked around before Warp started spinning his nunchucks around while walking towards Clyde, Luna put her daggers away to help the other ninjas up. Clyde ran from the yellow ninja before looking over the rooftop. The ground was way too low for a safe drop. The bounty flew down near the roof. Kaya, Tidal and Sensei were on it.

"Clyde Montgomery Garmadon! You come her right this instant!" Sensei scolded

"I got him!" Warp said as he picked him up, the other ninjas were helped onto the roof

"Waah! Let me go!" Clyde complained

"What should we do with him?" Crypt asked

"Was his mouth out with soap?" Seth suggested

"For a year?" Koso added

"Ground him indefinetly?" Scene suggested

"Make him sit in a corner for a century?" Swift suggested

"You guys are cruel." Luna mumbled

"I know exactly what we must do." Sensei said

Clyde gulped

**VwV**

"…And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake. The End." Sensei finished reading a story to Clyde. The boy was laying in bed in pajamas, his chestnut hair swept over his eyes. Sensei put the book down and looked to his nephew

"If my dad had read me that book, I would never have made that mistake. I'm sorry uncle." Clyde said, a twinge of guilt in his voice

The ninjas watched quietly at Sensei and Clyde from the doorway. All but one had confused expressions on their faces. Luna had a gentle smile

"You do not need to apologize. I'm sure that if your father were still here, it would be the first book he'd read." Sensei patted Clyde's head, " Good night nephew. Sweet dreams."

Clyde yawned, "Goodnight Uncle."

The ninjas flipped away from the door. On deck as Sensei walked out of the lower deck, the ninjas approached him

"I don't get it dad." Aura said

"Why isn't the little brat getting punished?" Warp said

"Yeah. We had to train all day." Ebony

"And he gets read a bedtime story? Its not fair." Crypt said

"Hmm. You're right. I nearly forgot. Why are you still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" Sensei asked

All the ninjas sighed, "No Sensei. We still don't know what the best way to defeat an enemy is." Luna said, the ninjas began to walk away until Sensei spoke up.

"It is, to make them your friend." Sensei said

"Ohhhh…" the group went below deck to looked at Clyde sleeping soundly in the room.

**Finally finished.**

**Question for you guys to guess the answer:**

**Why is it that Luna keeps denying herself as the Green Ninja?**


	11. Can of Worms

The bounty rested on a mountain top above the clouds. Seth was in the video game room. He starts up a game just as Clyde pops in by the doorway.

"Hey Seth, I saw Crypt beat your high score. You should have seen it, it was pretty spectacular." Clyde said

"Uh, you must be talking about Sitar Legends. This is Fist to Face 2. No one beats me on my game." Seth said proudly.

"Huh. Could be wrong. See ya!" Clyde walked away.

Seth continued on his game to the high scores and he did see Crypt's name on top.

"Crypt!" Seth said angrily

**VwV**

Luna was sifting through her clothes desperately when Clyde came to the door

"Hey Luna. Anything wrong?" Clyde asked

"Yeah… have you seen my Dragon ninja suit?" Luna asked

"Oh. I came to give it to you. Aura used it as a replacement for her tarp when she was drawing." Clyde held up Luna's light blue dragon suit that had paint all over it. Luna took it and Clyde left.

"*sigh* What herb gets rid of paint on clothes?" Luna sighed, not angry at all

**VwV**

Scene returned to her room and to her scarp book, when she picked it up, Clyde was by the door.

"Hey Scene, I saw Ebony decorate your scrap book. I told her that you should do it but she said it was okay. Bye!" Clyde said before leaving

Ebony opened up her scarp book to see most of the picture overlaid with glitters and other crafts.

"Ebony!" Scene said angrily

**VwV**

Ebony opened a bottle of vitamin C tablets, she was about to take one when Clyde spoke up from the doorway.

"Hey Ebony, I saw Luna replace your vitamins with ADHD medicine. She said you needed it. Bye!" Clyde said

"RRR…LUNA!" Ebony yelled angrily

**VwV**

Crypt was cooking a purple bubbling dish.

"MmMm. Voilet Berry Soup. My culinary achievement, If the recipe is not followed exactly…" Crypt said(If its good then… IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!) When he tasted it, he gagged inward

"By the way, I saw Warp spice things up with his spices. I told him not to, but he said your cooking could use it. Bye Crypt." Clyde walked away

Immediately, Crypt spat out the soup

"Warp!" Crypt said angrily

**VwV**

Aura scanned through her sketchbook full of amazing drawings. She came upon her latest drawing, one of all ninjas together but gasped, the drawing was full of color, absolutely ruined.

"Hey Aura, I saw Koso add color to your drawing, he said it needed it. Bye!" Clyde left

"KOSO!" Aura yelled angrily

**VwV**

Koso searched for his normal clothes that he had on when Sensei found him when Clyde came in

"Hey Koso, I saw Scene use your old clothes for Tidal's chew toy. She said she was sure you won't need them. Bye!" Clyde gave Koso a tied up and chewed bundle on clothing before leaving

"SCENE!" Koso yelled

**VwV**

Warp was on deck with a training robot and had on his kendo gear. He pressed a button on a remote control and the robot sparked to life.

"Lets ease into this shall we? How about level two." Warp said as he put his mask on and pressed a button.

The machine sparked a bit and a 9 appeared

"Hey Warp, I saw Swift try to repair the sparring bot earlier. Isn't that your expertise? Later bro!" Clyde went up the stairs he was on

"WAIT! WHAT!" Warp exclaimed as he frantically pressed buttons on the remote but the robot only moved forward, "NO! NOOOO! SWIFT!"

**VwV**

Swift walked up to the front of the bounty with a basket of laundry. He set it down and was about to pull out his suit when Clyde walked up to him.

"Hello Clyde. What brings you up here this fine morning?" Swift asked

"Seth wanted me to pick up his ninja suit. He said he threw it in with your whites." Clyde then took the red suit from the laundry basket, "Here it is! Thanks," Clyde then walked off

Swift smiled but when he picked up his ninja suit, it was pink! Swift glared at nobody

**VwV**

"You couldn't just be satisfied with the top score! You had to rub it in my face!" Seth shouted angrily

"I told you before I don't need ADHD medicine!" Ebony shouted

"I didn't do that!" Luna protested

"My scrap book was fine! Its didn't need glitter and other stuff!" Scene shouted

"I worked hard on the drawing! It was perfect! It didn't need color!" Aura yelled

"Why would you use my clothes for your pets chew toy!" Koso yelled

"Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three day. THREE DAYS!" Crypt yelled

"Its an honest said law, OKAY! You don't touch a man's robot!" Warp yelled

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this! Its PINK!" Swift yelled

The ninjas began arguing while Luna was protesting. Sensei came in and merely shook his head. He pushed a door away revealing Clyde with a grin on his face. Clyde began laughing. Behind him was a sledge hammer, some spices, some paint, a rope, a bottle of vitamin C pills, some glitter and other craft stuff, A tool box, and a bottle of pink dye. The whole team gasped

"You did this!" The exclaimed

"Guys! I get first dibs on him!" Crypt said as he began walking towards Clyde

"NO DIBS! I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors. And that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations are true? I'm glad Luna didn't fall for it." Sensei said

"What did Clyde do to you?" Scene turned to Luna

"He put paint stains on my dragon ninja suit and said Aura did it." Luna replied

"Uh no offense Sensei, but let me just jump to this conclusion: Today's lesson is lame." Ebony said

"Yeah, Why can't you teach us how to paralyze your enemy with one finger!" Warp said

"Yeah or to find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose." Koso said

"Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Sensei snapped, then his tone grew quiet, "And I… misplaced my lesson book."

Seth then saw the lesson book, sticking out of Clyde's back pocket. He walked up and pulled it out.

"You mean this lesson book?" Seth said

"It was the perfect plan, that is until you had to-" Clyde started until Crypt pushed the slide door closed

"If you're done stumbling around, I could use you guys on the bridge. We do still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out!" Kaya said over the loudspeaker

"Its one thing to let the son of your nemesis live with you, but having my sister here? Come on! I thought this was a ninja headquarters!" Seth said

"You do know that I can hear you…" Kaya said, Seth had a look of guilt on his face, "Over and Out!"

**VwV**

All of them went to the main room where Kaya was.

"Last we heard of Pythor, he stole a Map of Dens from Clyde and is now on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs," Kaya said

"Don't remind me." Clyde said

"The last two tribes are the Venomari and Constrictai. Both are extremely dangerous," Luna said

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, There's no telling what he'll do." Sensei said

"But those tombs could be anywhere!" Scene said

"Without the Map of Dens, we might as well throw darts at a map." Warp said

"Good Idea. Why don't we." Kaya said as she threw two darts at the map, Seth narrowly dodging them. The darts landed at a snowy mountain and a dark forest

"These are the two locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tombs" Kay walked to the map

"Show off." Seth remarked

Kaya threw another dart at a desert, "And this is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating of why the tombs were placed these three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern,"

While Kaya was talking Warp was smiling dreamily and Luna had a look of concern, like she knew what Pythor wanted to do. Kaya picked up a flashlight, turned it on and flashed it at the map. A red Serpent symbol shown

"If you notice, All three tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for Serpent," Kaya said

"So the last two tombs must be here and here!" Warp said, pointing to the Toxic Bogs and The Mountain of a Million Steps, "*sighs dreamily* You are so smart"

"*sighs* Was there ever any doubt." Kaya said

"There is little time! Seth, Warp, Luna, Scene, Koso, you head to the Venomari tomb. Crypt, Swift, Ebony, Aura, you take the Constrictai tomb." Sensei instructed before holding up the sacred flute, "And take this. You might need it if you run into Pythor." Crypt took the flute

"Good luck ninja." Sensei said

"What am I gonna do?" Kaya asked

"Yeah! What are we gonna do?" Clyde asked, Kaya glared

"Kaya, I need you here to make sure Clyde doesn't get into any more trouble." Sensei said

"Yes Sensei." Kaya said, slightly irate

"Lets go guys," Koso said

"We've got some snakes to clobber!" Ebony said and each of them rushed out

"Hmmm… Where are you Pythor." Sensei said, "What are you up to."

**VwV**

At The Mountain of a Million Steps, Crypt, Swift, Aura and Ebony arrive in their vechiles. In four flashes, the ninja land on the ground with their weapons out.

"Ohhh…" Swift looks down at his pink ninja outfit

"I think you look cute in it." Aura said

"Well, Our vehicles won't traverse the steps except for Ebony's. We'll have to go the rest either on foot or with Ebony," Crypt said

"But this is the Mountain of a Million Steps. The Thunder Strike isn't that fast going upward and it makes me puke a bit going up for that long. Aren't we a little pressed for time?" Ebony said

"I could transport us the distance using my staff but we'll have to stay in close proximity for now." Aura said

"Which ever's faster." Crypt said as they got really close to Aura. Aura spun her staff before stabbing the ground. In a purple vortex, the group was quickly transported to the top. They reappeared in the cavern where a hole with a rope was.

"Looks like Pythor was already here." Swift said

"Lets check this tomb out first." Aura said

The four climbed down the rope and landed on a circular slab. Swift lit a small torch and they looked around. The group walked to a wall with hyrogliphs on it.

"Huh. Didn't mama snake ever tell them not to draw on the wall?" Crypt said

"These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all." Swift said

"Well those snakes had been at war with each other for centuries." Ebony said

"Well it says here that once they unite, they can find the 6 Silver Fang Blades to unleash the Great Devourer- An evil that will consume all of the land, turning day into night" Swift said

"You got all that from those pictures?" Aura said

"This gives me deep concern." Swift said as the earth behind them seemed to crack as if something was tunneling under it, "If Pythor's not here and unites all the tribes before Seth, Luna, Warp, Koso and Scene find him-"

"Relax Swift." Ebony said

"They're just a bunch of dumb snakes that believe in fairytales." Aura said

"If anything, we got all the-" Crypt started until the ground beneath them cracked under their feet, "Did you feel that?"

"What?" Swift said

"There's something in the ground. Don't move." Crypt said

Suddenly, Skalidor the Constrictai general bursted out of the ground and lashed his thick tail around Swift

"I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards." Skalidor said

"Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic." Swift said

"Look who's calling who pathetic. Pinky." Skalidor said

"Nobody calls him Pinky!" Crypt said as he and the other lashed out their weapons. Crypt struck the ground with his scythe, cracking it. Skalidor let go of Swift and tunneled into the ground

"Lets get outta here!" Ebony said as they rushed for the rope. They ran to the rope Crypt got taken under ground. Ebony quickly fired an arrow and swung out of the way a bit.

"Crypt?" Swift said. Crypt then got flung up.

The ground began to crack to Ebony but ebony fired another arrow with a rope and climbed out of the way. The ground then cracked around the slab before heading to Crypt. He then got up, lifted his mask a bit and began playing the flute.

Skalidor burst out of the ground and roared before tightly wrapping his tail around Crypt.

"Swift, Aura, Ebony" Crypt choked and dropped the flute.

"NINJA-GO!" Swift spun into a pink tornado and headed to the flute.

Swift then picked it up and began playing it. Skalidor quickly grabbed at Swift's neck. Swift tried to continue playing but his vision got blurry. Scene took the flute and also began playing but Skalidor used his other hand to choke Ebony. Aura snatched the flute and played it. This time, Skalidor released his grasp on the three ninjas and covered his ears in pain.

"Wrap your head around this!" Crypt gasped and struck his scythe at Skalidor and knocked him to the ground

"Good one," Swift said

"Thanks," Crypt replied

"He was expecting us, That means-" Aura said

"Seth, Warp, Luna, Koso and Scene are walking into trap!" Ebony exclaimed

Swift grabbed the rope, "Lets get out of here and hurry to the others!"

**VwV**

The five ninjas rode in their vehicles to the bogs. In five flashes, the ninja landed on their feet

"Ew!" Warp went at the foul stench

"That smells horrible!" Scene

"Wasn't me. We're in the Toxic Bogs. This stuff will eat through you worse than Crypt's chili," Seth said as he dipped the end of a stick into the water. When he brought it out, the end was singed off.

"Yep. Definitely worse than his chili." Koso said

Warp nodded and the five hoped and swung through the trees to the Venomari tomb. They landed in front of a giant tree.

Scene touched a part of the tree when it opened and let out green smoke.

"Cough cough! P-U!" Scene coughed

_P-U, P-U, P-U, P-U,_ Scene's words echoed into the dark hole of the tree

"Huh. Hahaha!" Warp laughed

"Lets just make this quick before Pythor gets here." Luna said

Warp and Koso walked further in when Seth, Luna, and Scene heard a growl. The trio walked to the bog's edge.

"This place looks empty. We must have just missed him." Koso said

"Check this out," Warp walked to the hole, "They say you're the Green Ninja, but I say I AM!"

_I am, I am, I am,_

"I AM!" Koso shouted

_I am, I am, I am,_

The yellow and grey ninja laughed

The trio outside from the tree heard a croak. They took out their weapons to the source- a frog…

"*Sigh* you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Seth said as the frog hopped onto a lilypad, "If we weren't such a well trained ninj-"

The lily pad wasn't a lilypad at all. It was a VENOMARI!

The warrior sprayed venom at the ninja. Scene and Seth were hit while Luna quickly back flipped out of the way. Seth opened his eyes again, only they were green. Scene's eyes were the same. Seth and Scene's vision began to swirl.

"Warp? Koso? Luna?" The hallucinating red orange ninja stumbled backwards

"Perfect. Just perfect." Luna said

"Warp! Koso! Luna!" The hallucinating cerulean ninja shouted, stumbling backwards

"No I AM THE REAL WARP!" Warp shouted into the hole

_Am the real Warp, I am the real Warp, I am the real Warp,_

More Venomari and some Constrictai came out of the bog and towards the ninjas.

"Warp! Koso! Stop Messing Around!" Luna said

Bothe Seth and Scene were swing their weapons around like crazy. Seth's vision began to change the serpentine into dwarfs and ginger bread men(really LEGO?) while Scene's changed the serpentine into walking sushi(What?).

"Not good!" Scene whimpered

"Warp! Koso! Luna!" Seth shouted

Warp and Koso looked behind the tree while Luna jumped their with her daggers ready. Seth and Scene dropped their weapons and hugged each other in fear

"There's so many! Elves and Ginger bread people!" Seth said

"Walking Sushi!" Scene said

"The venom of the Venomari! It causes people to hallucinate and see their worst fears!" Luna said

"That's makes perfect sense!" Warp said as the trio of non-hallucinating ninjas readied their weapons and surrounded their teammates.

"Get it together! We need you guys!" Koso said

"I've never fought little people before!" Seth whimpered

"I haven't fought walking sushi!" Scene whimpered

"Argh." Luna growled

"WE'RE TOAST!" Seth shouted

At that moment, the team from the Constrictai tomb drove in and in four flashes, Crypt, Swift, Ebony and Aura landed next to the Venomari Tomb.

"Any one order a little kick butt!" Crypt shouted

_Butt, butt, butt,_

The 6 non-hallucinating ninjas laughed

"Okay that is funny." Luna said

"BOO!" Pythor emerged from the tomb

Swift brought out the flute to play it but Pythor snatched it with his tail.

"No. Lets not let music ruin things hmm?" Pythor hissed

"Great. Two hallucinating ninjas, 7 non- hallucinating, the whole Venomari and Constrictai tribes, no flute, and Pythor! What more!" Luna shouted, irritated as the team backed up. They jumped onto a log which then began to dissolve in the toxic bog

"I've got a sinking feeling, this may be the last I see of you nine." Pythor chuckled evily

"Either barge through the horde or die in the bog. Not much of a choice!" Koso said

"That's it. I used to hate dragons but now, I OFFICIALLY HATE SNAKES!" Crypt said

"Ebony, can you shoot across the bog and onto a tree?" Aura asked

"I can try." Ebony turned around and shot arrows to the trees, but each one went through the trees, "Its not working!"

"Aura can you transport us?" Warp asked

"Getting us up the Mountain of a Million steps was hard. I think I drained most of my power." Aura said

"Wait, do you see that?" Seth said

"A magic flying rope!" Scene said

"Yippee. The venom's getting to them," Luna said

"We can climb to safety!" The two hallucinating ninjas reached out but Ebony and Warp pulled them back.

"Bot that Venomari venom is powerful stuff!" Warp said, the snakes began laughing at them

"For what its worth, It was an honor to fight beside you all." Swift said

"Same here." Luna said

"Me too." Aura said

"Also for me," Crypt said

"Here here." Ebony said

"Ditto." Warp said

"Ditto too." Koso said

Just then a rope dropped from the skies.

"Whoa!" Crypt exclaimed

"The magic flying rope!" Seth said

"Everyone climb over!" Luna shouted

Just then, the bog rumbled with the sound of rockets. A large robot landed. The serpentine backed up a bit before the robot shot out a net catching some of the serpentine while the others fleed into the bogs and into the ground. Pythor looked back at the robot which aimed for him.

"Oh dear," Pythor backed up

The torso of the robot lowered revealing a human in armor.

"Pythor. Target confirmed," The guman said in a robotic voice, "Time to bag and tag."

Pythor slithered away but not before the person shot a dart at him. The ninjas hopped of the log as the person jumped out of the suit.

"Who are you?" Crypt asked

"How about the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Warp exclaimed

"Santa?" Seth said causing Luna to snicker

"No silly it's the Easter bunny!" Scene said, Luna almost bursted out in laughter

"Thank you, mysterious warrior." Swift walked up to the warrior and bowed. "I owe you my life for saving-"

The person then sprayed a blue mist onto Swift, causing him to fall backwards unconscious

"Hey!" Ebony shouted

"That wasn't very nice!" Koso said

The person then sprayed the same onto the other ninja except Luna, who is a quick reactor and back flipped out of the way. When she landed, Luna gave a wink. The person then pressed a button on the suit which made the robot suit extend out a rope and pulled the person back in, who then flew away. After that, Luna looked up to the sky and a spot light from Destiny's Bounty shown down on them. Luna took off her hood and smiled.

**VwV**

It was night and the bounty was flying through the skies.

"So then, just when we were gonna bite it, " Warp explained over the dinner table, "This huge mechanical robot-"

"Samurai. It was Samurai," Swift said

"A samu-what?" Clyde asked

"A Samurai. Highest level of warrior class. They would protect nobility, and serve with honor on the battlefield." Sensei said

"He was a hundred feet high," Seth said, still hallucinating, "With weapons coming out every part of him. An-*gasp*

Seth leaned in close to Crypt, "Look at Sensei's beard. It's moving like snakes."

"Huh?" Crypt said

"And there goes the venom again." Ebony said

"When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off. Its getting annoying." Kaya said

"Soon Kaya," Luna said, who then turned to a dazed Scene, " You should have seen them earlier. They were seeing dwarfs, gingerbread men and walking Sushi. I thought your bro would be scared of other things. Not… dwarves and ginger bread people."

"VHASGUIDSFSDBIKSA!" Scene exclaimed before letting her face fall into her food, everyone looked at her, weirded out.

"Okay, don't let this mysterious samurai cloud what's really important!" Crypt said, lifting Scene's head from her food. "All the Serpentine are out. And if Pythor can unite them, the legend states some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land and-"

"Woah woah woah woah. G-G-G-Great D-D-D-D-Devourer?" Luna stammered

"Yeah. You know it?" Aura asked

"Yeah. And its as real as the serpentine them selves." Luna looked down to her right hand

"Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't wanna see open." Crypt said

"Ungg," Clyde put his head in his hands, "Its all my fault! If I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would have happened."

"You can't change the past. That's a bitter truth I know so well," Luna said

"You know what I wanna know? Who put a release on the tombs?" Ebony said as Scene did her best to wipe the food off her face.

"Although Luna is right, we can change the future. As long as we have the sacred flute in our possession-"Sensei started

"Uhhh… yeah… Pythor stole it." Koso said

"That last sacred flute?! GONE!" Sensei said in shock, "You nine are Ninjago's last hope."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Cold Vision must have caught something! That means the Serpentine are near!" Kaya said

"Oh no! Ninjago City!" Koso said

"My foster family is there!" Ebony shouted

The group got out of their seats and ran to the control room.

"How many are there?" Warp asked

"Looks like all of them." Aura said

"Pythor must be trying to unite them," Swift said

"GO! We mustn't let the five tribes unite!" Sensei said

The ninja ran out of the room and into another

"NINJA-GO!" Each spun into their outfits. Seth and Scene's were faltering. Swift looked down on his, still pink.

"*sigh* I must get this taken care off." Swift said

Seth and Scene kept spinning around until they fell on the ground dizzily.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off soon." Warp said

"For now, you're coming with us." Ebony said

**VwV**

On deck, Warp held onto Seth as they jumped off the bounty, the other sfollowing with Ebony holding onto Scene. Warp brought out his nunchucks and turned them into the Storm Glider.

"*Sigh* I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!" Crypt yelled

As they closed in on Ninjago City, each brought out their weapons and turned them into their vehicles. As they landed safe and sound, they turned their vehicles back into weapons. When they walked out of the alley, the gazed upon the beautiful city.

"Woah. I've always heard stories about this place." Seth said

"Biggest city in all of Ninjago." Ebony said

"All wanted to come here." Warp said

"I always dreamed of being on a bill board here." Crypt said

"You too?" Scene said

"Yeah, I did too." Aura said

"Uh, but may I remind you," Swift said, looking at his teammates, "where are the snakes? We should be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering."

"They're in the ground." Luna said

"Huh?" The team looked behind them to see Luna staring at a smoking manhole.

"I hate snakes." Crypt said

"Especially what one did to me," Luna whispered, looking at her right hand.

**VwV**

Down under, all of the tribes were chatting with each other. Skales approached Pythor who was staring at a bus(I think… How many times have I said that. Please make a counter)

"You're going to have to use more than words to bring the serpentine together." Skales said

"All I have to do is show them the way." Pythor said

"They're ready for you Pythor." Acidicus, the Venomari general, said

"Ah. Show time." Pythor slithered in front of the large crowd of serpentine

"Friends, Enemies... and enemies who pretend to be friends." Pythor began (Don't we all have one of those)

The serpentine broke out into light hearted laughter before stopping. The ninja arrive on the scene

"I welcome you." Pythor said

"That's a lot of snakes." Koso said

"Yeah. Too much for comfort." Luna said

"What are we gonna do?" Warp said

"I have an idea." Seth said

"Please tell me you're not hallucinating?" Aura said

"Follow my lead." Seth said and they dashed

"-what is it with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip," Pythor was saying. "Let it go, already!"

The crowd laugh and hissed again.

"It's funny," one Fangpyre snake said to the Hypnobrai snake next to him, "because it's so true!"

Pythor chuckled. "But, in all seriousness, the reason why I called you here to this gathering is because... the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs. And, I want to return them the favor!"

The Serpentine cheered, while Seth slid down a rope behind the Hypnobrai, unseen.

"That sounds like a great plan" he said, "But, you know the Hypnobrai'll screw it up."

"Who said that?" One of the Hypnobrai hissed angrily.

Seth was pulled back up as Warp snuck behind the fangpyres

"Those buck teeth can bite my rear end." Warp said, Crypt and Luna hid behind a boulder

"I bet they're drinking their own venom." Crypt said

"Just to have to have a bad trip." Luna finished, Swift and Aura hanged upside down above the Venomari

"All that digging must have given them dirt for brains." Swift said

"Or boulders for eyes." Aura said before the two retreated and Scene and Ebony held onto ropes

"And who's to say Pythor's a good leader. His got pink eyes!" Scene called out

"That's sooo feminine!" Ebony said before the two climbed back up.

"Whats going on? Why am I losing?" Pyhtor turned to Skales who shrugged. Skales looked behind him to see Koso running along the rail.

"Ninja! Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Skales said

Koso watched the fighting for a moment, then he yelped and disappeared. Same thing happened to Crypt, Scene, Ebony, and Seth. Luna, Swift, Warp and Aura stared in shock before seeing cracked tiles heading towards them. They turned and ran as Constrictai warriors popped out of the ground. Luna and Swift dashed right pass them as the warriors grabbed Warp and Aura.

"RUUUNNNN!" The two shouted

Swift and Luna were gonna help them out until more warriors popped out of the ground. The two ran. They reached the subway and to a gate before seeing it was locked.

The two stayed close an ad, hoping the Constrictai wouldn't see them. As the warriors came closer, they closed their eyes. The Constrictai looked right at them but ran back to the gathering.

"Did that actually work?" Luna said

"The ad. Our colors match." Swift said

The ad was of Sitar Legends, this one had two people on it meaning two player mode. One side was light blue and the other was pink.

At the gathering spot, the crowd was starting to get messy

"Did you take care of them?!" Pythor asked

"All but two." Skales motioned for the warrior behind him to open the door. 7 of the ninjas were bound together with rope. The light blue and pink ninja were missing

"Search every nook and cranny. If they're ninjas, you'll never find them in plain sight!" Pythor said

"Look! A Pink and Light Blue Ninja!" a Constictai in the crowd pointed upwards. Swift and Luna swung across on two ropes

"Go Pink and Light blue Ninja! GO!" The bound team shouted

Swift and Luna swung for Pythor and Skales and kicked them off the bus platform. The two got the rest of their team and sliced of the rope

"Now lets get outta here!" Luna said

Each ninja swung on ropes to the exit. They ran through the hallway with the serpentine hot on their trails.

"Let us blow this popsicle stand! NINJA-GO!" Swift said before spinning into a pink tornado

"Popsicle stand. I like it!" Warp said

Swift stopped spinning and used his shurikens to freeze the hallway. Luna and Swift then transformed their weapons into the Snowmoblie and Crescent Speed. Each of the ninjas got on the vehicles and drove away with ease. The serpentine kept on slipping on the ice

"Y-Y-You'll have t-t-to do bet-t-ter than that to unite the tribes!" Skales stammered because of the cold

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Pythor screamed in anger

**VwV**

A few hours later, the ninja were happily eating dinner

"Ya know, whether or not it was in the lesson book, we used the destructive powers of rumors to our advantage." Crypt said

"And it was hilarious!" Ebony said

"And now the serpentine are further away than ever from getting their act together." Seth said

"I don't think we would have ever gotten out of there if it wasn't for Swift and Luna," Scene said

"Hey I was just following his lead." Luna said

"Don't thank me. Thank Clyde. If it hadn't been for his "laundry" skills, we would all have been found" Swift said, the team broke out into laughter

"Well," Clyde said, coming in with a stack of Swift's ninja suits and Luna's dragon suits, "It took me twenty loads, but your suit's are no longer pink or stained. Koso, your clothes we're repaired and I placed them on your bed and to show that I'm sorry Crypt, I got you a can of nuts!" Clyde pulled out a can of nuts(I had to)

"Ahaha. Yeah. Don't think I don't see where this is going. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out right? Haha. No thank you." Crypt said before walking to the fridge. When he opened the fridge, a clamor of snakes popped out!

Everyone laughed, even Crypt

**Next chapter will be a pop quiz but after that, the episodes will continue! **


	12. A quick popquiz

**Here's the pop quiz everyone! Your answers don't have to be right. Just guess okay? No pressure! The question are mainly about Luna but there is some suspense about this mysterious OC of mine**

In Never Trust A Snake, why does Luna keep denying herself as the Green Ninja other than the scroll.

In Can of Worms, why did Luna not get angry

" ", Why do you think Luna was solemn on the topic about the Great Devourer

Do you think Luna has a secret?

Why did Luna keep looking to her right hand

And lastly, What reason do you think that Luna winked at the Samurai

**Good luck!**


	13. The Snake King

In a barren desert, Pythor and Skales were digging a large and deep hole, probably for days. Skales got fed up with the digging

"We're wasting our time Pythor. There's nothing here but sand and dust!" Skales slithered into the hole

"Keep Digging!" Pythor grunted as he continued shoveling sand, "The lost city of Ouroburos underneath us. I know it!"

"Face it. Your first attempt to unite the tribes failed. Now that you've lost your flock, you've become dessssperate." Skales said

"I **AM** desperate my disloyal number two. But only to bring our kind together so that we can unleash the Great Devourer!" Pythor said

"You put too much faith in legendsssss. Besidesss, all the serpentine know is to be at war with one another." Skales said

Pythor struck the shovel into the ground when it made a clang noise. Pythor shoveled away the rest of the sand, revealing a latch. His face gleamed with success

Pythor chuckled, "Skales, I believe we found it," Pyhtor then turned the latch

The sand around them began to sink and disappear. A large and old stone city rose from the desert, Pythor and Skales were in the middle of the ancient city

"I present to you, the city formerly known as the The Lost City Of Ouroburos!" Pythor proclaimed

**VwV**

Destiny's Bounty ascended from the clouds. Behind the ship, a mailman with a flying contraption was peddling as fast as he could to catch up

"Wait! Slow down! I have a package for Sensei Wu!" The mailman held a black box in the air

The ninjas were seated around a table with Clyde saying what he would do to a serpentine tribe member.

"First, I'll stomp on his tail. Then when he turns, a thunder clap to his ears! Then while he's stunned, I'll disarm him!" Clyde said as Sensei came into the room with the box and sat down

"Too late, he's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control." Koso said

"Or he's put you in a squeeze," Ebony said

"Or spit on you with hallucinatory venom, Trust me, bad stuff" Scene said

"Oh… Uncle, how can you stun a serpentine if you don't know what kind they are?" Clyde asked

"Sadly, it was a sacred flute you nine carelessly lost." Sensei said

"Hey, we didn't lose it dad. Pythor stole it," Aura said

"What ever the case, without it, I fear we have nothing to combat their powers. We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day, they will be stronger." Sensei said

"Don't worry Sensei. I've almost reached my full potential. And when I become the Green Ninja, We're not gonna need any magic flute." Crypt said

"You're gonna be the Green Ninja? Hahaha, Don't make me laugh." Seth said

"I thought it was decided that I was gonna be the Green Ninja" Swift said

"The only thing decided about you Swift is that you're weird." Warp said

The ninjas began arguing again as Clyde got up and walked to Sensei.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whats in the box?" Clyde asked

"Your new uniforms." Sensei opened the box, revealing 9 outfits in different colors with gold emblems on the back.

(I guess I should describe the outfits… Please don't get fed up. I'll describe the suits as best as I can)

Seth's ZX suit was a blazing red orange with flame designs on the ends of the sleeves and had a small red upper jacket along with golden armor.

Warp's ZX suit was a bright yellow with white bolt designs on one sleeve and the other sleeve was plated with steel and had silver armor

Swift's ZX suit was white and had a brown cover on the end of the shirt and had gold armor

Crypt's ZX suit was black and had a brown open jacket and had silver armor

Luna's ZX suit was light blue with white sleeves joining at the chest and had a yin and yang symbol along with silver armor

Scene's ZX suit was cerulean and had dark blue waves all over and had golden armor(I'm just guessing)

Ebony's ZX suit was a stormy dark grey and had storm pattern on the sleeves and silver armor

Koso's ZX suit was a pale moon grey and had a star upper coat with a tornado and comet symbols on the sleeves and had golden armor

Aura's ZX suit was pure black, much darker than Crypts, and had silver swirls forming a yang symbol here and there and had silver armor

(And there you go, Back to the story!)

They all were in a clamor of glee as they took their respective outfits from the box.

"Sweet! They've got armor!" Ebony said

"I love the gold highlights!" Seth said

"Awesome designs!" Scene said

"Battle claws!" Crypt said

"The material is very light and breathable!" Swift said

"Ohh… Nothing for me?" Clyde said in disappointment

"Oh um… You get… the box," Sensei said, fumbling a bit. Clyde's face fell before the alarm went off. They raced into the control room instantly.

"Sorry to break up the moment guys but some of our scaley friends are attacking the Mega Monster Amusement park." Koso said (Who says I can't change up the lines a bit?)

"AMUSEMENT PARK? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Please please please!?" Clyde began jumping up and down to each of the ninja, "Let me make things up! I can help!"

"I'm sorry nephew but you must stay here, where its safe." Sensei said

"Aww… Ninja get all the fun" Clyde said

"Whaddaya say guys? Time to try out the new merchandise?" Aura said

The ninjas fawned over the suits again

**VwV**

Out on deck, the ninja walked to the edge in their ZX suits.

"This new stuff feels like it will really protect us!" Crypt said

"It also provides more mobility," Swift said

"Are you guys gonna strut on the cat walk?" Scene said, "Or are we gonna kick snake butt at that amusment park!"

"And go on some rides!" Koso said

"I love a good old fashion roller coaster, but nothing beats this!" Seth said

They all jumped over the edge with wild yells and transformed their weapons into vehicles. With black and white streams coming from their vehicles, they dove for the amusement park. When they were close to the ground, they transformed their vehicles back and landed without a scratch.

"And not a scratch on me!" Ebony said

A clamor of exited noises came from a crowd of people.

"Ha Ha! Ladies, relax, relax! We have arrived!" Warp said proudly as the ninja walked over

"They're not paying attention to us." Aura said

Each ninja went up to the crowd to see all the snakes that went on a ramapage tied up and struggling

"What just happened?" Seth asked

"Oh you, like, Totally missed it. There were, like, icky snakes and this mysterious samurai came in and saved everyone!" A girl said

"He was, like, totally gorgeous." Another girl said dreamily

"You saw his face?" Scene asked

"No but we could totally tell,"

Just then, Kaya came up behind them and gave the two girls ice-cream.

"Kaya! You're here!" Warp said

" Yeah! Oh, you just missed all the action! He just flew in, took care of business, and then flew off! It was pretty cool." Kaya smiled

"Don' wanna be a ninja!" A boy said, struggling from his mother's grip, "Wanna be a samurai!"

"Samurai is my new hero!" A guy said as he and another walked by

"Ya know? The samurai can kick the ninjas butt!" A teen said

"WELL I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT OUT OF NINJAGO!" Ebony shouted

"Calm down," Luna said

"Who is this guy?" Koso said

"Who ever he is, he's stealing our thunder!" Crypt said

"And we just got these cool ninja suits!" Aura said as she crossed her arms

"I'm gonna say it! I hate Samurai!" Warp said

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Sensei walked to them with some cotton candy in his hand, "Maybe this can be a lesson for you."

Warp groaned, "Not another les- Wait, how did you get here so fast?"

"The lesson is - Iron sharpens iron." Sensei said

"I do not follow Sensei," Swift said

Sensei walked forward to the ninja and they stepped aside to let him pass, "Healthy competition can help you reach your true potential sooner. Do not be jealous of this Samurai. Let it inspire you," Sensei's gaze landed on one of the rides, "Ooh! Ferris Wheel!" Sensei ran to the ride, startling some girls in the process

"Inspire?" Aura said

"Wait a minute… I think the old man's right!" Seth said

"You want us to compete with the samurai?" Scene said

"He's got all the cool gadgets! We'd never stand a chance!" Crypt said

"No not with him, With us. I say we turn this into our own competition. Whichever of us I skilled enough to catch this samurai is probably the best one of the bunch!" Seth whipped out his sword, scaring a passerby

"So, whoever learns the identity of the Samurai become the Green Ninja! I love it!" Warp said excitedly as he brought out his nunchucks

"Then it's a bet! May the Green Ninja win!" Crypt raised his fist to the sky

"NINJA-GO!"

**VwV**

"Multiple snake sightings! They're everywhere!" Kaya said frantically

The nine ninjas set off for different places

**VwV**

Swift sped down a snowy mountain to a village where the hypnobrai were creating havoc. He pulled over and was about to jump off when what he saw made him stop. The Samurai was there with the serpentine tied up at his feet. He let out a robotic laugh before rocketing away

"Metal menace." Swift threw a snowball in the air

**VwV**

Seth rushed to three constictai snakes with his weapon out

"Go, Ninja, Go!" a group of cheerleaders yelled

But of course the Samurai comes in and catches the snakes

"Ohh Samurai," The girls began fawining over the guy in the suit

Seth scowled and spun into his fire tornado which only led to him being attacked

"Argh! What is going on!" Seth yelled as he was picked up

**VwV**

Crypt jumped into a cave as the Samurai fought off some snakes

"Now I've got you!" Crypt yelled as he jumped onto the robot's arm. He laughed until the samurai shot off the arm, smacking Crypt into the rocky wall

**VwV**

Luna charged to some Fangpyres when the Samurai showed up and shot a net to the snakes. Luna looked to him and gave him a thumbs up

**VwV**

Ebony shot arrows to some Venomari until of course the Samurai snagged the snakes in a net and took off

"RRRRAAAARGGGGGHHH!" Ebony let out. Really unlike her

**VwV**

Scene crept up on the samurai battling some snakes. She lunged for him but he just smacked her into a trash can before flying off with the snakes tied

"I hate that guy!" Scene said

**VwV**

Koso lunged for some hypnobrai with his axe ready until he saw the samurai with the tied up snakes. He then flew off

"How does he get here before us!" Koso shouted

**VwV**

Aura was slashing at some snakes until she teleported out of the way of a net, which then caught the snakes. Aura turned to the source, the Samurai and snarled as he flew away

**VwV**

Warp stood at the edge of some train tracks dressed in a pink dress(he looks ridiculous) with his hair combed downward to make it seem like he's a girl. Warp laid down on the tracks

"Help! Samurai! Oh! Where are you!" Warp shouted in a high voice, trying to mimic a girl's

The Samurai flew in with some railroad pieces. Before Warp even knew it, the Samurai had placed the tracks down and the train passed by on those. The samurai then flew off

"Stupid Samurai!" Warp yelled

**VwV**

Seth sped down a road past some buildings with Clyde in the back. Soon he came to a stop in front of an arcade and Clyde hopped off

"Okay, I know its my turn to look after you, but just play a few games and stay put while I look around," Seth said as he gave Clyde some coins, "I have a feeling the Samurai might show up."

"Lemme help!" Clyde pleaded

"No," Seth said

"Come on, at least drop me off at a decent arcade" Clyde said

"Sorry shorty!" Seth drove off, leaving a cloud of exhaust

"Kai wait!" Clyde shouted before coughing out the exhaust in his throat. _Is this the best Seth could do?_ Clyde grumbled and walked to the door of the arcade. But then he heard snake like voices coming from the ally.

"- Impossible," A fangpyre voice reached Clyde's ears, "The lost city does not exist,"

-What? What are the serpentine doing here?- Clyde thought

"It isn't lost anymore," Clyde froze at the sound of the voice, it was Skales, "And I hear there's gonna be a fight."

"Count me in!" another warrior said

Clyde peered into the ally to see the Hypnobrai general next to bus with several other snakes

"All aboard! Next sssssstop: Ouroburos!" Skales said

Clyde sighed and went back to the arcade. He looked up and froze again. In side the arcade's window was a hypnobrai scout costume with maracas. Clyde thought fast and in a few minutes, Clyde rushed into the ally wearing the hypnobrai costume and had the maracas in his hands. He made it and hoppedd onto the first step when Skales stopped him

"Hey you!" Skales said

Clyde gulped and backed up

"Last one in closes the door!" Skales said cheerfully

"Oh ssshhhhure thing." Clyde responded. He was safe, but how long will it last

Clyde hopped back on and closed the door behind him and the buss took off

**VwV**

The moon was in the sky. Clyde watched the endless stretches of sand for hours. He gasped, they had arrived in Ouroburos. Snake statues lined the entrance. Clyde found himself in the bleachers surrounding a large circular empty space. In front of all of it was a statue of the Great Devourer. Pythor and Skales were there at the base with ear plugs in their hands.

"Just do as I say and I promise you will be my second in command. Forever." Pythor said

Skales bowed and the two put in the ear plugs. Skales slithered away.

"I bring you to The Lost City of Ouroburos," Pythor addressed the crowd, " Before the statue of our very own, Great Devourer! To speak of unity and-"

"Where are the fightsssss!" A Venomari shouted

"Where's the good sssshow!" A constrictai shouted

"Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!" The crowd began to chant

With an angry yell, Pythor leapt into the arena. Skales slithered next to the other three without being noticed

"You want a show! You want a fight! I ask for your allegiance but you will not give it! So I will take it!" Pythor yelled as he slithered to the four generals

"What are you saying?" Fangtom questioned

"I challenge the four tribe generals for their staffs and allegiance! At once!" Pythor shouted, the crowds cheering grew louder

"I fought hard for this staff and will not give it up easily!" Acidicus said as they began to surround the Anacondrai

"There's no way he can defeat the four of us at once!" Skalidor said as he swung his staff.

Pythor retaliated each staff swing from the four generals, though Skales was only acting. Soon, the generals except Skales piled on top of the anacondrai, pinning the general down. Skales brought out the sacred flute and gave it to Pythor, who then began to play the flute. A soft and sweet music filled the air, causing the Venomari, Fangpyre, and Venomari generals to clamor off the Anacondrai general and cover their ears in pain

"Oh! He's using the sacred flute against his own kind!" Clyde said

"My ears!" Skalidor winced

"It hurts!" Acidicus cried

Skales threw down his staff while Pythor took the rest by force

Pythor began in a low but deadly voice, "Bow to your master," He then raised his voice for the crowd, "Bow to your Master Serpentine!" Pythor placed the staffs in front and everyone bowed, including the generals

Clyde also bowed but his hat began to slip. In his rush to get it back on, Clyde dropped the maracas which then fell into the arena and sank in the sand.

Pythor looked up and Clyde squeaked and tried to get away, But Mezmo picked him up by his shirt."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mezmo said, the rest of Clyde's costume fell off

"Clyde?" Pythor hissed in disbelief

**VwV**

The next day in the bounty the ninjas were discussing, mainly about the Samurai. Their tone of voice made Kaya visibly uncomfortable. Luna occasionally looked to her

"Trying to figure out the Samurai's identity is more of a nuisance than the snakes!" Koso said

"Any luck with you?" Ebony asked

"This guy is elusive! Its like one minute he's there and the next he's gone!" Aura said

"I hate the guy! He smacked me into a trash can!" Scene said

"I'm starting to believe we may never catch him." Swift said, downcast

"I think its safe to say that none of us are closer to finding out who the Green Ninja is." Seth said

The door flew open and Sensei walked in

"Ah. Looks like Iron is sharpening Iron. I feel you are getting closer to reaching your full potential," Sensei said, tapping Crypts arm

"Ow." Crypt softly said while pulling his arm away

"Where is my nephew? You were looking after him?" Sensei asked

"I thought Crypt and Luna were gonna pick him up." Seth said

"We went to the arcade but he wasn't there." Crypt said

"We checked three times." Luna added

"I thought Jay was-" Scene started

"Don't bring me into this! I babysat yesterday!" Warp retaliated

"We must find him," Sensei said slightly worried

**VwV**

The nine drove to the arcade on their vehicles. In nine bright flashes, they were back on their feet.

"Clyde?" Seth called before checking inside the arcade, "Clyde!?" He turned to his team, "He was right here!"

"Well someone must have seen him." Luna said

"Hey guys, Check this out!" Crypt said, looking to a security camera

All nine ninja were at the police station a few blocks away. They were looking over the footage that the camera had captured. Clyde came onto the screen

"Oh wait wait wait! There's the little pipsqueak! Play it back!" Warp said suddenly

Luna re-winded the tape. On screen, Clyde peered into the ally before walking away. He fast forwarded it to the point where Clyde rushes into the ally wearing a hypnobrai scout costume.

"Whats he up to?" Luna said

They went to the ally, following Clyde's small foot prints

"I sense these are Clyde's footprints," Swift said as they exited the ally to a small road that leads out of the city, "But they come to an end here. Why?"

"I have a feeling we're going for a ride." Seth pointed to the tire tracks in the road, "Lets go guys!" They ran down the road and in a bright flash they were in their vehicles.

They drove fast over the desert. Soon, the lost city was coming into view.

"What is that?" Crypt asked over the radio

"Looks like snake city." Ebony said

"That's the Lost City of Ouroburos. Pythor must have dug it up underneath all this sand." Luna said

"Lets get a closer look," Koso said and they all sped up

**VwV**

At Ouroburos, the ninjas sneaked their way in, reaching the arena.

"Looks like Pythor succeeded in uniting the tribes," Aura said

"I know we ruined their last get together but that's no reason not to get an invitation! My feelings are hurt." Crypt said

"There's Clyde," Scene pointed to the black clad boy in a cage, his face forlorn

"And look at who they worship!" Warp said

"Let me guess. The Great Devourer." Ebony said

"All the more reason to get Clyde out," Seth drew his sword, "This comes to an end today,"

They all drew their weapons and charged into the arena, only to have a cage fall on them. They let go of their weapons, which then landed outside the cage. The serpentine looked at them

Clyde gasped and grasped the bars of his cage, "The Ninja!"

The groaned as they got up. Pythor was standing in front of them

"I think we just caught the main event," Pythor chuckled evily

**VwV**

A group of serpentine led the ninjas, unarmed, into the arena. They kept their eyes on a steel gate

"What do you think he meant by main event?" Scene said

"I think we're the main event!" Seth said

"Or the main course." Koso said

"Don't even think about it." Aura said

"Seth, you may be right, things may come to an end today." Swift said

"Ehhh, don't worry," Warp said nervously, "The Samurai might come in and save us!"

"So you wanted a battle? Well I give you a battle!" Pythor's voice rang out, "I give you, Ninja vs Samurai!"

The bars of the gate opened and The Samurai in his robot suit stepped out and onto the battle field, his arms bound with chains but four serpentine removed them and rushed out. The ninja were shocked

"How does he expect us to fight the Samurai!" Aura yelled

"Yeah! We don't have our weapons and he's got all his gadgets and weapons and the hulking piece of armor!" Koso said

"Its not fair!" Warp complained

"I want to see once and for all, who is the better hero! Is it Samurai? Or is it Ninja! Only the victor will be allowed to leave!" Pythor declared

"Stay together." Seth said

"Perhaps he can join our team and find a way out," Swift suggested, "After all, he also hates the serpentine,"

The Samurai threw out a steel Frisbee at them. The nine jumped out of the way.

"Scratch that. He is not on our side!" Crypt said

The Samurai lunged for them but the ninjas skillfully jumped past him and landed on the other side. The Samurai turned and threw an S shuriken at them. They dodged it

"Haha! Missed me!" Warp taunted, but the dagger came back and whacked him on the head like a boomerang. Warp rubbed his head as the team came to him

They readied themselves for the next attack. The Samurai took out a huge sword and lashed at the team. They jumped out of the way and regrouped

"Tornado of Creation?" Swift suggested

"But me and Koso don't know how to do it!" Aura said

"Just trust your instincts and follow our lead," Luna said

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Light!"

"Water"

"Storm"

"Uh… Moon!"

"Dimensions and Destruction!"

"NINJA-GO!"

The nine elemental tornados combined and became one large tornado of elements. The Samurai stepped back. The tornado sucked in every weapon in the stadium, includimg the sword the the Samurai was wielding. When it ended, in the tornado's place was a large sling shot was a spiked ball and 9 hidden grins. The ninjas let go and the ball hit the Samurai, which then stumbled back. The team lunged for Pyhtor and Skales but the Anacondrai general pulled a lever next to him, causing spikes to shoot up, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why can't anyone play fair!" Scene complained

Pythor pulled the lever again, this time the floor tilted dangerously and the objects created by the tornado fell through the hole. The ninja and samurai tumbled down before grabbing onto the spikes

"Can this get any worse?" Aura said

"We must continue to make it seem like we are fighting for real," The Samurai said

"We're not for real?" Crypt said

"Keep up the charade and hold on tight to my exo-suit!" The Samurai said

The ninjas hopped on and the suit began to fly until smoke was coming out instead of fire.

"There's too much weight!" Luna said

The chest part opened and the Samurai jumped out, letting the ninja fly off.

"I can't believe he just saved us!" Ebony said

"He stole our thunder again!" Seth said

"GAAH! I HATE SAMURAI!" Warp yelled

Pythor watched them spiral out of sight.

"Go ninja go!" Clyde cheered

The Samurai landed in the bleachers and punched two serpentine before jumping into the arena and ran for the two serpentine generals.

Pythor took Clyde out of the cage and used him as a human shield, "GET HIM!"

A group of serpentine charged for him.

"Magnetizer activated!" The Samurai said as blue wave were emmited to the weapons, drawing all 10 of them to him. The Samurai bagged them, threw a shuriken to a button, activating it and causing the ground to tilt. The Samurai activated his jetpack and flew to the top of the devourer statue. He took a bow and flew off.

**VwV**

"HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING!" Koso yelled as the ninja spiraled out of control over the desert

They crashed into the desert. The ninja were a few yards away from each other. Warp got up first and looked over the mech and his friends. Swift helped Aura up, Crypt helped Luna up, Koso got up himself and Ebony helped Scene up. One person was missing

"Where's Seth!" Warp called

The red orange ninja landed some yards away from them, head first in the sand. Seth got himself free, and looked around.

"Guys!" Seth called out.

Seth then heard the Samurai's jetpack falter overhead. Seth looked behind him to see the black cloud stream jet past

"Wha- The Samurai?"

Seth watched the jet shoot down into the dune behind him. Seth raced to it. When he arrived, the Samurai was getting off the ground

"Testing, testing, one two three," the Samurai said in a metallic voice before taking off the helmet, Revealing a person with black hair, at the top, a tuff of hair that curved downwards.

Kaya

"Kaya?" Seth said in confusion and amazement.

She glanced back before putting back on the helmet, "Steer clear ninja, don't look…" Kaya started before sighing and taking back off her helmet, "At me…"

"I don't understand," Seth said as he walked to her, "You're the Samurai?!"

"Its was always a guys club except for Luna, Aura, Scene and Ebony. But you guys know they can handle themselves. You never let me try to help. So I found my own way to be a hero," Kaya admitted as she put down the helmet, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be? Its just that, all these years I've been trying to protect you, and you never needed it! You're amazing!" Seth said

"Girl Power!" Kaya lightly punched Seth, "You're not gonna tell the others are you? I have a feeling that Luna already knows,"

"But we have a bet! We said that whoever caught the Samurai would be the Green…"Seth said before seeing the look on Kaya's face and sighed, "I of course I won't tell."

"How did you make all this stuff?" Seth asked

"You'd be surprised at how much spare time I have waiting for you guys to come back from your missions. You'd better head back before anyone gets suspicious," Kaya gave him the team's elemental weapons, "We'll have to rescue Clyde another day,"

"Whenever I get in trouble, they always have my back. But you… Just be careful," Seth said , "How are you gonna get back?"

"I have my ways," Kaya said as she picked up her helmet and pressed a button on her watch.

**VwV**

The eight ninja were looking around the desert for the fire ninja

"SETH!"

"SETH!"

"SETH!"

Behind them, the mech was reactivating

"*gasp* GET IT!" Scene shouted and they ran for the robot suit but it rocketed off

"*pant pant* Great! Now we lost Seth, the Samurai suit is gone, And we have no way of getting home," While Warp was ranting, his team was looking behind them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Luna said

On the sand dune was Seth, waving Aura's staff in the air.

**VwV**

It was nighttime on the bounty and the team was brushing their teeth while Seth explained to the team and Sensei how he got the weapons back.

"He was all mysterious. Never said a word. He just handed me the weapons, then poof! He was gone." Seth said

"Poof? That's it? He just poofed?" Crypt said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Seth. If the samurai had his hands on the most powerful weapons in the whole wide world, why would we just give them back to you?" Ebony said, Kaya was walking past

"Mmm. I dunno. Maybe she-" Luna gently gutted him in the side, "I mean he's not so bad after all. All I do know is that we owe him our lives. Maybe he's made us a bit better,"

"I sense this means the bet is off," Swift said

"More importantly, My nephew has found his way into the den of all snakes. I fear there may be no way of rescuing him now," Sensei said with worry

"Sensei, There's always a way." Luna said

"And don't worry, we'll find it," Crypt assured

Sensei smile and left the room. He walked to Kaya who opened the door to her room

"I do believe you forgot this," Sensei brought out a S shuriken and gave it to Kaya,

"Iron sharpen iron, and sibling sharpens sibling"


	14. Tick Tock

It was a regular day in Ninjago. Destiny's Bounty was anchored in the sea. The ninja were at the edge of the bounty. Seth had a stop watch in his hand

"10 minuets! He's just broke his own record the guy's inhuman!" Seth exclaimed, They looked over the edge to where bubbles were surfacing

Deep under the water at the seafloor, Swift was mediating. A fish came near him and Swift opened his eyes to stroke it. A few seconds later, Swift swam up to the surface, no longer able to hold his breath. When he resurfaced, the team instantly congratulated him

"Haha! AMAZING!" Crypt said

"That was so awesome!" Aura said

"We're not worthy!" Warp bowed

"I broke the record?" Swift asked

"You destroyed it!" Luna said

"Okay, okay. Is anyone thinking what I am thinking? We've been training for so long, I don't think we can get any better!" Scene said

"Yeah, just think of all our accomplishments!" Koso said

**VwV**

Seth managed to run a mile on burning charcoal without getting hurt

**VwV**

Warp and Ebony (since their elements are related to thunder and lightning) managed to stay at the top of the tallest building for 15 minutes during a lightning storm

**VwV**

Crypt managed to lift the heaviest weights including Warp and Kaya

**VwV**

Koso managed to slice through tons of metal and cement with one swing

**VwV**

Scene had managed to control the largest of waves during a storm

**VwV**

Luna managed to dodge every attacking dummy really fast and perfected an aerial light comet storm

**VwV**

Aura had managed to create a rift in the dimension and kept it under control before closing perfectly

**VwV**

"The question should be raised. Perhaps we have reached our full potential." Swift said

Sensei was in his room, sheathing a katana. Outside, the ninja walked to his room

"Everyday I do 100 hundred pushup!" Ebony said

"I do 300!" Scene said

"I do 500 pushups!" Swift said

"How about 700!" Aura said

"700? Ha! Try a thousand!" Seth said as they entered the room

"Ahaha! I do 1001!" Warp said

"Come on! I do 1500!" Koso said

"What is this amateur hour? Sounds like my warm up!" Crypt says while Luna lightly chuckles, "Sensei, what does true potential look like if-" Crypt falls silent seeing Sensei looking intently at the katana's sheath

"Forgive us Sensei. We've interrupted you.' Luna said as she and the team bowed

"*sigh* I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. My mind has been else where since Clyde has gone missing. What can I help you with," Sensei put the katana away

"Sensei. What if we've done enough training. What if we've reached our full potential. Whatif we're ready." Crypt said

"Hm. You may have reached peak physical condition, but you have yet to reach your inner strength. Inside each and everyone of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear, will your heart be free. Only then will you reach your true potential. Only then, we will have a fighting chance to stop the serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer," Sensei said

"There's more to the Great Devourer than you've been letting on, isn't there Dad." Aura said

"I too have obstacles within my own heart. There's a story, I've never told you."

**Flash back:**

_Two young boys with blonde and brown hair were play fighting with two katanas_

**Long ago, when I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends**

"Whoa, hold up a sec. Now I know that you two were brother but really? The king of cruelty, the doer of destruction, the captain of chaos, and you two were friends?!" Warp ranted, flailing his arms everywhere

"Please, no interruptions," Sensei said before continuing

**You see, he did not always have a wicked heart.**

_The boys continue play fighting until the older one knocks the younger one's katana out of his hand and over the monastery walls_

**One day, I lost this very katana. Knowing our father would be mad, my brother told me to go retrieve it. But I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done today, and went to get it himself**

_The older boy put his katana down and easily scaled the wall. Landing on the other side, he looks around and sees the katana under some bushes. When the boy reached for the katana, a green viper darted out and bit him, leaving two faint green dots_

_The older boy retracts in pain and sees the green viper slither away as his vision swirls. He then collapses on the ground. the father rushes to him and picks him up hours later_

**When my father found him, he was very ill. He was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumes**

_A large Great Devourer lays in its nest_

**A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart**

_The younger boy looks in the room where his father and older brother were_

**For the snakes venom could turn the purest of things wicked**

"Leave it! Leave me alone! I don't need you! I hate you!" Young Garmadon snapped

**The snake is the same one that the serpentine want to reawaken today**

"Ahh! It hurts! It all Wu's fault!" Garmadon's eyes turned red

Wu runs out, scared

**It is the snake that took my brother away from me**

**End of flash back**

"So the Great Devourer turned your brother into the Dark Lord?" Seth said, all the while Luna was visibly shaken

"*sigh* It was all my fault," Sensei closes a case with the katana inside and picks it up, "You nine have finished your training. You must now focus on stopping Pythor from collecting the six fang blades. But never lose focus on the obstacles that lie within each of your hearts that hold you back from true greatness. Unlock your true potential." Sensei said

"But how are we supposed to do that Sensei?" Swift asked

"It is up to each of you to discover. Now, I must go on a personal journey," Sensei walked to the door.

"If you're going for Clyde, the city Ouroburos is swarming with serpentine." Scene said

"You'll never do it alone!" Ebony added

"I'm going to find someone who can be of aid. The serpentine have united and grown stronger and we will need all the help we can get." Sensei said

The ninja said farewell to Sensei. They watched him descend the mountain they stopped at.

**Vwv**

Kaya put up a poster on a wall (BOOM! Did I surprise you? I'll explain at the end). On it read Missing, call ninja 555-122091-1 with a picture of a fang blade in the middle

"*sigh* This is silly." Swift complained while holding a stack of posters

"Do you have any better ideas?" Koso said

"I'm with Swift. There's no way people will know what were looking for and even if they did know, I don't think they would tell us!" Luna said

"Hey, maybe Sensei's gonna get the Samurai for help." Warp said

"Uh.. the Samurai? I'm sure she's- I mean HE'S busy looking for the fang blades as well," Seth said nervously

"Uh is everything alright?" Crypt asked

"Yeah! Yeah! Why wouldn't it be!" Seth blurted out

"100%! We're not hiding anything!" Kaya added

Swift walked to the wall of a store when he turns his head and zones out, looking at the sky. Posters began to float of without him noticing

"Hey! Weirdo!" A villager said, but Swift was not paying attention, "You're making a mess at my store front! You hoo! You got a problem!"

Swift just dropped the posters and walked away

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners!" The villager said angrily

"So sorry sir! Sometimes he's in another world!" Aura said

"He's littering all over the place!" The villager complained

"We'll clean it up, so sorry," Scene said as they bent down to pick up the flyers and the man walked away.

"Swift!" Ebony said

"Whats the deal!" Warp said

They walked to Swift and looked up to see the falcon flying in the sky cawing to them

"It's the falcon!" Crypt said

"*gasp* every time we see it, it leads us to good fortune!" Ebony said excitedly, Seth lingered behind while the team started running

"Head back to the bounty and wait till you hear from us, "Seth said

"W-Where are you going?" Kaya asked

"We're gonna follow the bird. Who knows, it might lead us to the first fang blade!" Seth said before running to catch up to the team.

**VwV**

The team ran through a desert and through snowy mountains following the bird

"Good fortune must be really far away!" Seth said as they continued running

They scaled a mountain to follow the falcon, Warp and Ebony sat on a part of the mountain, tired out

"Keep going on." Warp despretly tried to catch his breath

"We'll catch up later. Unnggg." Ebony finished

The remaining 7 ninja ran through a forest. Scene, Aura, and Koso just collapsed

"Hai! Keep*pant* going!" Aura said

"We'll catch up*pant*" Koso said

The four remaining ninja crossed over a ravine using a fallen tree, Crypt was lagging behind

"I'm good! *pant* Just*pant* takin a breather! Ahh. I'll meet up with you shortly." Crypt said

The three remaining ninja ran through a snow covered field when Seth and Luna stopped to catch their breath.

"*pant pant* Good thing *pant* we're at *pant* peak physical condition. Hai!" Seth said before the two ran again to catch up to Swift

The falcon flew into the snow covered woods. The three stopped at the entrance

"*pant* That bird just keeps going!" Luna said ,"What do you think of that?" Luna pointed to a sign that said "Beware of Treehorns"

"I am not familiar with a Treehorn," Swift said

"Its probably some wild squirrels." Seth said, up above the falcon cawed to them again

"Well don't lose him!" Seth said

"We'll wait for the others to catch up," Luna said

Swift nodded and ran into the forest. Swift kept his eyes on the falcon.

"Where are we going*pant*? My mysterious friend?" Swift asked

The falcon flew on until it stopped in midair and fell to the ground.

Swift took of his mask and ran to the bird. He stooped a few feet from the falcon. Then, the bird moved and sparks came out of its chest

"You're a- a robot?!" Swift said in disbelief

Swift picked up the malfunctioned bird and looked around. He walked a bit before putting the falcon down. He became alert when he heard something. It sounded like heavy footprints stomping in the snow. He looked around and readied himself.

Finally, the thing came into view. Swift turned around to see a robot. Swift put on his hood as the robots's dual laser hit his body, identifying him and mistaking Swift for something else since his suit is white and brown.

The robot said danger over and over again and fire bullets from a cannon. Swift dodged them with ease and transformed his weapons into the Snowmoblie. Swift drove away from the continuous shots before wheeling around and drove up into the sky towards the robot. Swift transformed his weapon back and just as he was nearing, through one of his shurikens into the cannon, dodged a hand, saw the wire panel on the back and landed on the ground while calling the other shuriken back.

Swift taunted the robot with his hand and the robot lowered the cannon to its shoulder. It took aim at Swift before he ran out of the aim and climbed up a tree. Swift eyed the panel in its back. He flipped off the tree

"NINJA-GO!" Swift began using spinjitzu to file up ice in front of the robot.

Swift rushes to the slope of snow he created but the robot fired at him, causing Swift to jump back. He tried again and successful jumped onto the robots back. He used his shuriken t smash the wires and gears on the back.

The robot the started dancing until it did a salute and collapsed on the ground, deactivated. Swift got up and looked to the part below the panel and noticed a symbol

"The same symbol," Swift then went to pick up the falcon. He turned the falcon to its back and saw the same symbol.

Swift looked around and saw a thick tree with the same metallic symbol on it.

"Where have you brought me my falcon friend." Swift said as he walked to the tree.

The front of the tree seemed out of place. Swift opened the front which turned out to be a door that led inside and down. Swift peered in side, took off his mask and walked down the spiral steps to the bottom. There were tools in toolboxes and some on the walls, there was a stove, a bed, a table, and a desk with blueprints on it.

Swift walked to the desk and saw the blueprints were of the falcon's

"So. This is your home my mysterious friend," Swift put the falcon on the table and examined the blueprints. He then fiddled at the chest a bit and the falcon sparked back to life. The falcon then flew onto his arm

"You brought me here. But Why?"

The falcon flew off his arm and Swift turned back to the desk. A small blueprint was poking out. When Swift looked at the blueprints, he dropped it and his face was full of shock and disbelief

"No! IT! CAN'T BE! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Swift yelled as he sank to his knees

**VwV**

In a small village, Sensei walked to a tea shop, scaring away Kruncha and Knuckal in the process. He opened the door and walked in. There, a young boy was at the counter.

"I would like to purchase some. Traveler's Tea," Sensei asked, an old lady then walked in

"Never heard of it." She said

Sensei put some gold coins on the counter and the lady left to get a tea pot. She took a small bottle and put the herbs into the pot

"You know, those who drink this never return," She warned, Sensei took the teapot.

"Then I will never bother you again," Sensei said as he backed out and the door closed

The boy and the Woman looked at each other

**VwV**

The ninjas have all made it to the forest and followed Swift's footprints to the treehouse. As they walked in, Swift was sitting on the floor with his head down.

"Swift?" Ebony said

"Wowee would you look at this place." Warp said

"Swift?" Luna saw him at the bottom

"What's wrong?" Seth asked

"Did that robot outside hurt you?" Aura rushed past them and went to Swift's side, the rest also rushed to him

"Are you hurt?" Scene asked

"You okay?" Crypt asked

"What's wrong?" Koso asked

Swift only sighed. He looked to the blueprints on the table. They were of _Him_. Swift took the blueprints in his hand before putting them down and opened his chest, showing to his team the gears and wires inside him. The team yelled in surprise

"You're a… A ROBOT!" Aura said in surprise

"All this time. I never knew." Swift said

"Ehe. Guess this explains why you're always acting so weird. Right? Heh." Warp said

"You're not helping Warp," Aura said

"The reason why I've never had a sense of humor was because my "funny" switch was never on." Swift said

He then flicked the switch on and closed the panel. Music began to play and he began dancing hilariously!

"Hello my baby! Hello my honey! Hello my rag time gal!" Swift began popping up everywhere while swinging, "Send me a kiss by the wire!" Then he kissed Aura on the cheek and leapt to another part, leaving the dimension ninja fainted on the ground, her face still red from blushing,

Warp and Ebony bursted into laughter while Crypt and Luna woke up Aura and got her back on her feet. Crypt face was slightly red from envy. Swift then turned around and flicked off his humor switch. He then closed his panel and fell onto his knees.

"It just makes you more special Swift. You're still the same you, just… more gears," Koso comforted

'No matter what you're made of, you're still our brother," Luna said

"Really?" Swift asked, getting up

"Yes. And you know what? I think it makes you an even better ninja," Crypt said

"Yeah! And how cool is it that I can honestly say my brother's a nindroid!" Warp said

"A nindroid?" Swift said

"Now come on, Pythor is out there searching for the first fang blade(actually he won't for two chapters) and we need you." Scene said

"You'll have to go without me. I just don't feel right," Swift said

Aura gave a quick hug before joining her team as the walk back up the steps and out.

"Now I feel like a jerk. I knew he was an android but I guess I never had the heart to tell him," Koso said

"Its all right," Luna said

"We just have to give him time. I don't know how I would feel if I was told I was an android like you said," Seth said

"You two mean nindroid," Warp said

"Yeah, whatever," Seth rolled his eyes

"How the heck are we going to get out of here," Scene said, gesturing to their surroundings

A roar and a stomp reached their ears

"Whats that?" Crypt said

Another roar and stomp occurred

"Cute tiny birds?" Ebony said as the team put on their masks

Crypt then saw some trees move, "DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!" Warp said

"I SEE IT!" Luna said, more trees began to move

"ME TOO!" Koso said

"ME THREE!" Scene said

Soon they were surrounded by tall and thin legged:

"TREEHORNS!" Seth said

"Well, there goes your theory on them being wild squirrels!" Luna said as they brought out their weapons. Seth looked to the robot sprawled on the ground

"Oh great. I think that thing was supposed to protect this place!" Seth said

"Guys! Its up to us!" Aura said

The group charged for the treehorns. Warp knocked down a treehorn but then got trapped by another.

"NINJA- Gah Uh!" Seth got hit in mid air and mid spinjitzu. His sword landed a few feet away from him. Seth struggled to retrieve it but then got kicked again.

Crypt swung a treehorn into another but got kicked off his feet

Luna continuously used light storm to ward off the treehorns bu one managed to get in between sessions and kicked her into the ground. More started kicking here

Ebony tried firing arrows at the eyes, but she backed constantly and one kicked her forward

Scene used her whip to get them to fall but she didn't notice one coming from the side and then got kicked

Aura tried warping the treehorns away but in her concentration, she got kicked (jeez…)

Koso charged for one but of course, he got kicked from behind

"There's just too many of them!" Koso said before he got kicked head on. The others also got kicked

**VwV**

Swift looked his blueprints. One part caught his eye

"A… A memory switch," Swift opened his panel and flicked it on. In an instant, memories from before flooded back to him

**VwV**

"Hello Swift," His creator said when he first started up

He remembered looking at the mirror and taking his first few steps with the help of his creator, A man in his middle years with slick brown hair and glasses

He remembered happily kicking a ball but then got knocked down by it and his creator came to his aid

He remembered his creator nodding a yes at Swift attempting to cook, then seeing a warm smile

He remembered hugging a machine lovingly. Then his creator building the falcon

He remembered playing with his falcon happily and then taking a picture with all three

He remembered sitting in bed with his creator

"You were built to protect those who can't protect themselves" Swift then let go of a butterfly

And he also remembered his creator, no… Father, lying in his death bed, about to pass away

"You were always the son I never had. Its time for you to begin your next stage in life. And the only reason I'm about to do this is because I love you,"

Swift smiled as his father opened his panel and then flicked off the memory switch. Swift then had no expression, it looked like he had zoned out. The glasses fell to the floor and he died. Swift promptly closed the panel and turned around. When he came back to reality, he had no idea of where he was.

**VwV**

A tear slid down Swift's cheek at the final memory. He turned around and took off the cloth that covered the picture of he, the falcon, and his father. Swift loved his father and his friends. His friends! The falcon flew onto Swift's arm and he smiled. Swift raced up the steps

"Hey! Hey guys! Wait for me!" Swift yelled but as he exited, what he saw was his team get battered by the Treehorns. Swift put on his mask and charged right for them

"Leave my friend ALONE! NINJA-GO!" Swift yelled as he spun into his ice tornado and zipped into the legs and attacked the Treehrons

The team began to come to their senses and saw Swift battle. Each began to help each other up

"Whats gotten into Swift?" Crypt said

"I don't know. But I like it!" Seth said as the team grabbed their weapons and regrouped

"NINJA-GO!" they spun into their tornados and swiftly(get it? SWIFT-ly?) attacked each treehorn. Each doing their part and helping each other out

Suddenly, the treehorns moved to one spot in the form of a circle

"Are they-" Ebony started

"Regrouping?" Warp finished

A roar reached their ears and they turned to see a treehorn with a lot of red eyes and an oddly shaped head

"What is that!" Scene said

"The queen," Swift said, the queen roared

Swift ran forward as the others stepped back

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL HOLD ME BACK!" Swift yelled as he took back out his weapons. Swift was being engulfed by a blue light

"I KNOW WHO I AM!" Swift's eyes began to glow

With a blinding flash of light, Swift levitated in the air, his shurikens spinning wildly with pure ice energy

"Whats happening to him!" Aura said

"Was he programmed to do that?!" Seth said

"I've never seen a robot do that!" Warp said

"You mean nindroid," Crypt said

"Yeah, whatever," Warp responded

"That's amazing!" Scene said

"Swift's unlocked his true potential!" Luna said

Swift threw his weapons to the side before spinning fast around the queen, confusing it. Swift levitated again and drew his shurikens to him. Swift then let out an Ice Beam, freezing the queen. (Swift used Ice Beam! Its super effective!)

The rest of the treehorns fled. Swift's eye returned to normal and he fell to the ground.

The team ran to Swift as he started to get up

"Ugh!... What happened?" Swift asked

"That was totally awesome!" Ebony said

"Swift you were so Frosty cool!" Aura exclaimed

"You should have seen yourself!" Luna said

"I've never seen anything like it!" Crypt said

"This must be what Sensei meant by unlocking our hearts," Swift looked to his hand then stood and faced his friends while taking off his mask, "I remember now. I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from. And I feel stronger for knowing."

"I am so jealous of your powers!" Koso said

"We have our very own nindroid!" Crypt said

The ninjas high fived and Swift put his mask back on

"Look out Pythor. We're coming to get you," Swift said

**VwV**

Sensei closed his eyes. A fire was boiling the tea he had bought. He was sitting at the top of the highest mountain in the Mountains of Impossible Height. Sensei got up and poured the tea around the fire. The fire flashed from bright orange to ice blue. Sensei picked up his staff and case as a portal opened. He took a deep breath before walking in.

Sensei spiraled through the portal. When he came out, he was in a place of chaos where no mortal has gone.

"Hello, brother," Garmadon said from a dune, "What took you so long? Nahahahahahahhahaha!"

**Okay, the reason why I didn't include the serpentine parts is because only 6 ninjas are in line with the fang blade. Aura and Koso aren't so they are next before the hunt begins.**


	15. Sensei and Garmadon

**I AM AN IDIOT! I forgot this part!**

Sensei stood a few feet away from Garmadon in the dark world

"Hello brother. What took you so long?" Garmadon asked, "You brought the katana from our youth. Funny, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall, and now you have the courage to come here?!"

"Why have you come to this realm of darkness?" Sensei asked

"A place as wicked as me. Don't you see? Here I feel at home," Garmadon answered, "Back in Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold even the four main weapons of spinjitzu. But here, dark magic has made me stronger. And what was once impossible, is now possible!"

Garmadon turned around and revealed his six arms, startling Sensei

"You came here only to possess the weapons of spinjitzu!?" Sensei said

"Yes brother. And I refuse to allow you or your petty ninja to stop me!"

Garmadon summoned 6 weapons and began to duel with Sensei. He charged to Sensei who then slid underneath the weapons. Sensei then parried each of the weapons. Garamdon growled in frustration and piled all of the weapons onto Sensei's katana. Sensei then fell down the hill into a muddy field. Garamdon jumped and landed in front of Sensei.

Sensei jumped back onto his feet and used Spinjitzu to spin a bit away from Garmadon, who covered his eyes from the hurling mud. Garmadon raised his arms in the air and large mud monsters emerged from the mud and began to surround Sensei. Sensei quickly tackled each of the monsters using spinjitzu before stopping in the middle. (Sensei used headbutt! Mud Monsters Flinched! Technically…..)

"Brother! I've not come here to-"

"You will pay for your visit!" Garmadon cut Sensei off, "Mud monsters COMENCE!" (I actually have no idea what he said….)

The mud monsters trapped Sensei in their bodies.

"You don't belong here old fool! You should have known better than to try and stop me!" Garamdon said

"I didn't came to stop you! I came to warn you! To tell you! Mhf!" Sensei yelled as he continued to struggle but he got covered for a split second, "Your son's in danger!" Sensei managed to get out before he got sucked in again, only his hand was free

"Clyde?!" Garmadon rushed to pull Sensei out of the mud monsters. Sensei gasped for his breathe when Garmadon got him free

"What has Clyde gotten himself into?" Garmadon asked

Sensei raised himself up a bit, "He has opened a can of worms I fear I will never be able to close."

"You mean we might never be able to close, Get up. You can tell me more later" Garmadon helped Sensei up from the mud, "First we need to return home."

"How did you find me?" Garmadon asked

"Travelers Tea. But I used it all, and now have no way back." Sensei replied

"There is only one way to return to Ninjago. But to get there, we must first pass through the Mountain of Madness. And it is a long and dangerous road ahead that will take days, maybe weeks to travel." Garmadon said

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sensei replied

"We should leave now before it gets really dark today." Garmadon said

Sensei looked up to the sky before the two brothers began their journey

**Okay. I will edit Akuro's defeat a bit to fit the next part of the journey. I'll probably put it in the beginning and don't worry, I am but is still working on Koso's chapter.**


	16. Akuro's Defeat

Sensei and Garmadon were walking down a road in the Dark world

"So, What kind of trouble has Clyde gotten himself into?"

"I'm afraid to say the worst kind. He's reopened the Serpentine tombs, and now that they've united, Pythor is trying to find the six silver fang blades to unleash the Great Devourer"

"The very snake that turned me evil?!"

"Yes,"

"Why would Clyde open the tombs?!"

"To be like you,"

"*sigh* I never wanted him to. Thank you for watching out for my him,"

"Hm hm. You may think of me as your enemy, But I was first your Brother,"

**VwV**

Back in Ninjago, The bounty was anchored to the ground. Inside, the team looked on at the map and radar. Swift had sent out his falcon several times, yet the serpentine weren't active. The radar showed no signs of an attack.

"Where are these serpentine!" Aura shouted

"They've been inactive for a while," Koso said

"We have no way of tracking them right now. We're gonna have to wait until something makes a move." Kaya said

RRRRAAAOOOOOORRRRR!

"What was that?" Warp said,

They rushed outside to see a fully grown Yang fying in and lading in the ground

"Yang!" Aura teleported to the ground, ecstatic to be reunited with her dragon. Yang lowered his head and Aura embraced the destruction dragon

"Looks like Yang matured faster than the others." Crypt said as the others joined up with them

Yang nudged Aura then turned to a distant mountain.

"Uh… what?" Aura asked, just then, an alarm went off.

They raced back on and to the radar. It wasn't the serpentine. Just a gang of notorious robber thugs.

"Well its better than nothing," Aura said

'And who knows, we might find a fang blade in the process." Scene said

Aura teleported again, this time appearing on Yang. She buckled down as the bounty was preparing to jet away.

"Aura. There is something I must tell you but I prefer your team cannot know." Yang told her telepathically

"Why not?" Aura asked

"It is something between dragons. Your team may help but only at their time. For now, they must not know." Yang said

"At least after this mission?" Aura said

"Of course," Yang responded

"Aura you ready!?" Seth called

"Ready!" Aura responded

They took off into the skies and towards the village that was under attack. Once they were above the village, everyone jumped off and transformed their weapons. Just as they were 10 feet from the ground, Aura then saw the ground turn into a dark abyss. Just before she fell in, a white serpent like body caught her. Aura looked up to see a yellow serpent like dragon fighting a dark deity.

"Aura!" Swift's voice snapped her back to reality

Aura realized that she lost focus and was now hurling towards the earth with her weapons in the air. Yang swooped in and caught her before they all landed safe. Aura quickly got off and they all began to battle. It was easy but when they thought they've warded the thugs off,

The leader began a sneak attack to Aura. Aura turned around and readied her sword but then, what she saw next, was the same dark deity charge for her. A large cosmic black dragon let out a cosmic blast. Another cosmic white dragon also retaliated. The same two serpent dragons flew in and took her away from harm.

"AURA!" Luna shouted. Aura then felt heat from above her. The leader got hit and was brutally burned from Seth's fire. The leader limped away and the team came to Aura's side.

"What was all that about!" Ebony said

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Crypt yelled

"Sorry guys, I uh… I'm not myself today" Aura apologized

"But you were doing fine earlier! You fought without a problem then you froze, and didn't move." Warp said

"Are you sure you're okay?" Swift asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Aura responded.

None of them were convinced but they couldn't argue. Hours passed and it was night. The ninja were asleep on the bounty, except Aura. What did those visions mean? A small tap on the boards snapped her out of her thoughts. Aura looked to the window and saw for a moment, something black streak by.

She walked out to the deck and saw Yang hovering next to the bounty. Yang beckoned for her to climb on. Aura ran back to her room, grabbed her weapons and came back out in her ZX suit. She jumped onto Yang and they flew off.

"What were those visions about Yang?"

"I suspect they are of your past. However, I have no knowledge of your past."

"I don't exactly remember mine."

"That is why we must find Yin."

"Yin?"

"Yin is the dragon of peace and harmony. If we combine, it may unlock your memory. But we must combine at the place where your weapons were made. That, I don't know."

"Maybe Yin will know,"

"Perhaps,"

"I just one question, why can't my team know? They always have my back."

"They may help, but only when the time is right,"

Aura was still uncertain about it but, she also didn't want to bring her team into danger they might not be able to escape. They swooped over valleys and mountains until they reached a snow white mountain. At the entrance, a yin symbol was engraved.

"I cannot go in," Yang said

"Why not?"

"This mountain belongs to peace and harmony. If I were to enter, it would be disrupted and yin and yang will be torn unless restored. I'm sorry but you must go alone,"

"All right,"

Aura walked in. A large spiral staircase climbed all the way to the top. Inside, it was warm and flowers were in bloom, unlike outside, it was cold and no flowers were there. There were a few yang enemies

"Of course. One cannot be without the other, even if its small,"

Aura began the long climb up the stair case, slashing down some of the enemies that closed in on her. When she reached the top, several white doors were found in a circle.

"Okay… which door takes me to Yin."

As Aura examined every door, she found a small black one.

"Black? Why is this one small and black? Each one of these is the same, even their element. Maybe this one leads to Yin,"

Aura carefully opened the door and stepped in, it was relatively dark, especially when she closed the door. She took out her sword of Yang and all the darkness gave off a faint glow. Aura could then see the path. She ran down until she reached a large black room with some glowing crystals. Across the room was a large white door. It was obvious that Aura had taken the right path.

Aura began walking to it when a giant beast, black as night, fell from the ceiling. It had eight dragon heads and a bell on an arch on its back(Taken from Okami. And it doesn't take a genius to know what boss, once more, I don't own Okami or this boss). Aura readied her sword. She dodges the 1st heads fire attack before unleashing destruction storm, a technique Luna had taught her. But the destruction was only absorbed by the foul beast

"Okay, it's a demon of destruction, now what!"

Aura jumped high and out of the way of the 2nd head's lightning attack. Bell caught her eye.

"Perhaps…" Aura sheathed her sword and instead brought out her staff. The 3rd head charged a water attack and fired to Aura, who then sent the water right to the bell using her staff. The beast roared in pain

"So that's your weak spot!" Aura had a rush of adrenaline at her new found confidence

The 4th head tried to knock her into a wall using a wind attack but Aura only propelled it back and into the bell. The 5th launched sludge balls at her, which then was deflected to the bell. The beast roared in pain again. One of the heads dropped. Aura spun her way to the ball and thrashed at it with her dimension comets.

The beast roared again and rocks began to fall from the ceiling. One was heading straight for Aura. She spun out of the way and back onto the battle field. The 6th head unleashed three lasers of light at her but they were sharply reflected and hit the bell again. The 7th head sent a wave of darkness to her, which was again reflected to the bell. The 8th head caused an earthquake and rocks fell again from the ceiling, which again was deflected and hit the bell

Once more the beast roared and its entire heads dropped. Aura spun back up to the bell and let loose once more. This time, the bell went up in flames and was destroyed. Again the beast roared and Aura spun off the back. Now, the creature wasn't black as night. It was grey, now vulnerable to destruction. Aura took out her sword and put her staff back on her back. She flew up to each head and sliced each off.

Now the beast had been slayed. Aura sheathed her sword and walked to the door. She opened the doors to see the white dragon of peace and harmony, ready to attack. But its eyes widened at the sight of Aura and stood proudly.

"Well. I did not expect this. What brings you to my humble dwelling Aura?" Yin asked

"Yang. I had some visions and I think they are of my past. Yang said that if you two combine, it might unlock my memory" Aura responded

"Well. The place where we must combine, I do not know but your weapons can lead the way. Let us leave this place and unite with Yang, shall we?" Yang said

Aura nodded and the two made their way out of the mountain. Outside, a slight glimpse of light was seen on the horizon.

"I must've took longer than I thought to kill that beast," Aura remarked

"Yin," Yang bowed

"Yang," Yin also bowed

"Okay so… how do my weapons lead the way?" Aura asked

"Follow your heart. That's as much as I know." Yin said

Aura's gaze turned toward the horizon. She took out her weapons and stepped forward. She closed her eyes and gracefully slashed at thin air with her sword. The sword made a trail of destructive energy that grew longer with every swipe and swing. She then followed along with her staff, creating a twinkling dimension trail. Aura then threw her weapons into the air, both twirling beside each other before shooting off into the distance, leaving the trails for them to follow.

Aura quickly boarded Yang and the trio fly off, following the trails. As they are flying, another memory comes back to Aura

This time Aura is holding on for dear life as the white serpent dragon aids the yellow serpent dragon in battle, mainly using dragon magic spells and a fiery blue breath. Eventually, the two dragons manage to subdue the beast. They fly away to a cave. Aura then comes back to the present. She sees the cave that was in her memory vision.

When they enter the large room, the walls were lined with lines that swirled and connected. The cave was fit for a battlefield. She saw a pedestal in the back of the cave. The dragons took their place behind Aura as she walked up to the pedestal. She took out her weapons and held them above the pedestal, which then floated in midair. The lines on the wall began to glow with a cosmical purple and a jet black color.

Two ancient beacons came to life and created a force field around the dragons. Aura turned around and saw the two begin to combine. Flashes of light sparked out of the force field and swirled around Aura. In an instant, she saw her childhood.

Aura was actually the daughter of the Dimensional and Universal dragons but born as a human. Her parents loved her dearly despite that fact. Then one day, an evil demon tried to kill her. This was Akuro(ONCE MORE, I DO NOT OWN OKAMIDEN! That belongs to Capcom). But her parents retaliated. The two serpent dragons were actually the first Sun and Moon dragons. They came in and took Aura away from harm but Akuro severely damaged Aura's parents and went after the serpent dragons.

The Sun dragon engaged in physical combat while the Moon dragon continued to fly away from harm but Akuro prevented escape (Akuro used BLOCK! Moon Dragon can no longer Escape!). Eventually the Moon Dragon and Aura's parents joined in on the battle and defeated Akuro, but not permanently.

Soon after, Aura's parents took her to the cave and created the weapons, before erasing her memory for her safety and left her in the human world.

Next thing Aura knew, she was found by Sensei Wu.

The lights disappeared and Aura then saw the Shining Dragon.

"Dear child, do not be mad at your father and mother. They only wanted your protection," The Shining Dragon spoke.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad. I'm happy… That they did everything to save me and keep me from harm. They're the BEST!" Aura happily exclaimed

"Too bad that you're journey ends now." A sinister voice said

The duo looked up to where the voice came from. A purple demon floated down, its piercing cold eye staring at them. Aura grabbed her weapons and the two readied for battle.

"Hehehe. Foolish draconic! You really think you can finish the deed!" Akuro began the battle

Akuro did deadly attacks but Aura now utilized her parents and Yang's powers. She and the Shining Dragon proved to be of equal strength. But then, Akuro critically damaged The Shining Dragon. Aura was in shock of her friend that Akuro flung her away, a few yards away from the entrance.

"Now I will finish what I have started!" Akuro raised his hand up to deliver a deadly blow

"ICE!" dual ice beams hit Akuro, freezing his eye.

Luna then charged in and kicked Akuro back with her leg covered in light.

"Guys!" Aura shouted in shock that her team was here

"Like we would let you go off on your own and battle a demon." Seth helped her up.

"After all, a team is a team." Crypt said

"Gaah!" Akuro set himself on fire to melt the ice, "Foolish mortal and draconic! You cannot defeat me!"

"Not If I can help it!" Aura's eyes began to glow.

The team turned to her, Aura was levitating a few inches off the ground with a purple and black light around her.

" I may have been left her in the human world, but my father and mother did it for me! I will not hold back!" a shockwave went through the area and Aura was now half purple and half black. She rammed right into Akuro

"Aura's unlocked her full potential! Her lost memories must have held her back!" Ebony exclaimed

"She's pure dimensional and destructional!" Warp exclaimed

Aura created several rips in the fabric of space on Akuro, damaging him severely. She charged up her destruction rip.

"BEGONE YOU HIDEOUS DEMON!" Aura unleashed the Destruction Rip and destroyed Akuro once and for all.

The battle had ended and Aura fell weak into Swift's arms. Swift quickly got Aura back onto her feet and the team rushed over

"I AM JUST ASTOUNDED!" Koso shouted.

"YOU WERE TOTALLY WICKED!" Scene shouted

"Thanks guys but… My Dragon!" Aura rushed over to The Shining Dragon

"I am fine Aura. Though it will take time, I will heal from these wounds," The Shining Dragon assured

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Aura asked as the team came over

"Yes. I will rest here. Go and continue your adventure. You have an excellent team with you." The Shining Dragon said

"I hope I can see you again," Aura hugged the Shining Dragon's head

"You will," The Shining Dragon said

**And its finished! SilverNinja12, I hope you like how I did this. AND WHAT IS WITH ME AND MY POKE'MON PUNS!**


	17. Son of a God!

**Apparently, poke'mon puns are good. Oh and can you find the two hidden OC/OC?**

A young woman is kneeling while her head is raised skyward. She was praying to the heavens for a child. A god heard her desperate and humble prayers and blessed her with a child. This child had mysterious powers as he grew up.

"Hey Koso!" A loud voice called

"KOSO WAKE UP!"

Koso shot up in his bed and hit his head. Luna and Crypt were by his bedside

"*yawn* How long did I sleep?" Koso asked

"30 minutes" Crypt asked

"WHAT!" Koso hopped of his bed, "ITS BEEN 30 MINUTES AND OU GUYS DIDN'T BOTHER TO WAKE ME UP!"

"We tried like 25 times! You just didn't wake up!" Luna said

"That's happening a lot these past few days…" Koso said

"You think its an effect after being in that cave with Akuro?" Crypt said

"I don't think so… we didn't really engage in battle." Koso said

"Ah well. Come on, your rice and miso is almost cold," Luna said as the two walked out of the room.

As the two left the room, Koso spun into his ninja outfit and thought for a moment.

"Hmm… A day ago I had a dream about a boy with some weird powers. Yesterday I had one about a temple of some kind. And now a woman praying for a child…. There's gotta be something to that,"

Koso walked out of the room and to the dining room to see Warp putting away some dishes

"There's the sleepy head. Crypt and Luna tried to wake you up like 25 times." Warp said

"I know. Where's everybody?"

"Up on deck. We're training in case of Serpentine. I really hope something exciting happens soon or I'll die of boredom!"

Koso chuckled and quickly ate his breakfast before he and Warp headed up deck to where everyone was training. To Koso, it seemed like Swift and Aura are much stronger than before.

"Heya bedhead. Harder getting out of it now?" Seth said as he punched a punching bag

"Yeah seems like it!" Koso replied as he joined in on the training with some plank dummys

"Do you think it could be lack of sleep?" Scene asked as she dodged axes

"I've been getting plenty," Koso replied

After a few minutes of training, Kaya came up on deck.

"Hey guys, there's something its not Serpentine," Kaya said

"Well its something. Shoot." Ebony said as they walked to the control room

"Villagers in the Ancient Ruins mountain range have been calling about a monster causing havoc in their village and they said that after the rampages, it retreats back to a temple. Its walls and rooms have ancient drawings and scriptures." Kaya explained

"So we're gonna take care of a monster," Crypt said

"And maybe get some information on the Serpentine!" Swift finished

"Set our course sis!" Seth said enthusiastically

Kaya nodded and went to the steering wheel and the bounty flew towards the mountain range

**VwV**

All of the tribes of Serpentine were in the Constrictai tomb. The generals examined the drawings on the walls.

"Its sssays nothing of where the six fangblades are hidden. Have our ancesssstorss left usssss nothing! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Skales pounded his staff on the floor

"Thisss, it must be a clue," Pythot said as the generals slithered towards the round slab, "When five fangs unite as one, the path to all the devourer has begun,"( I have no idea what he said. This is as close as I can get)

"When the five tribes unite. We've done all this. It means NOTHING! I you don't find out soon, The others will begin to ask quesssstionsssss. They will think you don't know what you are doing." Skales said

"I know what I'm doing you fool!" Pythor snapped, "Legend spoke of a map showing exactly where the fangblades are hidden. KEEP LOOKING!"

**VwV**

Over the village, the ninja jump of the balcony and holler with delight as they descend in their vehicles. Just before they hit the roof, they transform their weapons back and land without a scratch. The village elder approaches them.

"Are you the ninja?" the elder asks

"Yes. You said that there's a monster creating havoc here?" Scene said

"Yes. Up there in that temple," the elder points to the large temple on top of the tallest mountain, "The monster is called Cayuni (Random name). Battle him with care. Do not overlook Cayuni, for he can be deadly for a careless swordsman,"

"No problem gramps," Koso said. All of them transformed(again) their weapons and drove off into the woods.

"Do you guys think the old guy was talking a bit like Sensei?" Ebony asked

"Somewhat. But he's a village elder so you have to expect that from an elderly" Luna said

"What do you make of Cayuni?" Swift asked

"Well all we know right now is that Cayuni is dangerous." Seth said

"So nobody get cocky here. I don't think Dad wants to come back to a missing ninja." Aura said

Each continued driving on towards the temple. Eventually, each had to ride with Luna, Warp, and Ebony on the upward scale of the mountain. Once they breached the mountain top and the entrance to the temple, everyone got off and they walked in.

Everywhere on each wall, were pictures of Ninjago's past and history of ancient hero's and mystic people.

"Wowee!" Aura said

"Wouldja look at this place!" Koso said

Luna stared at one picture with a glum expression. On it was a Sun dragon showing distain of a mother and a child. Seth's voice snapped her out of her gloom daze

"Hey Aura! Aren't these two dragons your Mon and Dad?" Seth asked, pointing to a picture with a purple cosmic dragon and a black cosmic dragon. In between them was a small girl with white hair.

"Yep. That's them." Aura responded

"Its amazing how they have almost everyone's history here." Scene said

"Yep. Right Koso? Koso?" Ebony said before the team noticed Koso wasn't with them.

"KOSO!" Crypt yelled

"HEY GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" Koso's voice echoed back from a room in the middle of the temple.

They ran into the room where Koso was at the top of a set of stairs. Each climbed up the steps and joined up with Koso, who was confused.

"Can any of you make any sense of this?" Koso said

On the walls were images of a woman praying, a god blessing her with a child, and the child growing up with powers.

"these are just like in my dreams!" Koso said

"That's the God Apollo. And his sister Artemitis," Swift said

" Whats that lady doing?" Scene said

"She's praying," Luna replied

"Hey Koso. That boy looks like you," Crypt pointed to a gray haired boy. This boy was the one who grew up with powers.

"Wait a minute. THAT IS ME!" Koso exclaimed after examining to picture a bit more.

"You sure?" Ebony asked

"YES! That's my mom and I look exactly like that!" Koso exclaimed

"You're the son of a God?!" Ebony exclaimed

"But, why don't I have the powers of Apollo?" Koso asked

"Look. In that picture Its Artemitis that's giving the powers and not Apollo." Warp said

"Koso? Are you okay?" Luna asked

"A-a- I'm sorry. Its just too much to absorb. I admit, its surprising but awesome at the same time!" Koso said

"At least you're taking this positively," Aura said

"Uh. Guys?!" Warp says nervously.

They turn around to see a Huge blood red beast with large black claws and two long black horns. Its eyes were a piercing yellow. Its black fangs were large and hooked. The beast also had a small topaz gem on its forehead

"CAYUNI!" Seth exclaimed

Cayuni lunged for them and the team scattered out. All of them readied their weapons

"Anyone got any plans?" Ebony called out

"There's a small gem on its fore head! I think that's its weak spot!" Koso yelled

"Everyone try and hit that gem!" Crypt yelled

Each ninja lunges for the head, and every attempt ends in them getting flung into a wall. When Cayuni lunges for Ebony and Scene, something pulls him back and flings him into a wall.

Koso had just unlocked his true potential! Koso had a pale grey glow cover him while he looked like the surface of the moon. Koso darted towards Cayuni and smashed him against every wall. He then threw Cayuni up to the ceiling, and once the beast landed in the middle of the room, Koso created asteroids out of thin air and aimed it at Cayuni. Cayuni ran around but always got hit by the asteroids.

Koso then rocketed towards Cayuni and carried him up through the ceiling and high into the air. Then Koso did a barrage of punches to Cayuni while it was falling and before they reached the temple, Koso power punched the gem and Cayuni strait into the ground. Koso floated away from Cayuni before the beast bursted into a blood red flame.

Koso landed on the ground and returned to his normal self, all tuckered out

"… THAT WAS AMAZING!" Warp shouted

"Koso, you rock!" Scene shouted as the team ran to him

"Whew. That was tiring." Koso said

"But you pulled through in fine style" Luna said

"And unlocked your full potential in the process!" Swift said

"I guess I did!" Koso said

"And our team is stronger than ever! YEAH!" Crypt said as they high fived

**VwV**

In the Constictai tomb, Pythor looked over the round stone slab with tired eyes. Then Fangtom opened his jaws

"Where are-"

"The six Fangblades?"

"What if there isssss no map," Acidicus added

" I know I KNOW!" Pythor snapped, "But I don't know where to look!"

"Then I am taking my staff back," Fangtom took his staff

"Me too," Acidicus did the same

"Me three," Skalidor grabbed his staff but knocked at Acidicus's head

Acidicus whacked Skalidor on the head which lead to a scuffle between the two, their staffs fell a few inches away but together. The anti-venom leaked out of both staffs, creating small puddles. Pythor broke the two up and looked at the anti-venom, which had mixed and turned a reddish brown color. His eyes widened

"That's it!" Pythor exclaimed

"What isss?" Skales asked

Pythor began collecting the staffs from the generals and placing them on the slab to let the anti-venom leak onto the slab and mix together," The Five Fangs! It's been right in front of us this whole time! When the five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun! It's not speaking of the five tribes! Its the venom in the five staffs!"

Once the venom had mixed, Pythor took a piece of paper and placed it on the venom. The venom created a map with symbols where the fangblades are.

"Behold! The location of the Six Silver Fangblades!" Pythor proclaimed as he held the map for all of the tribes to see, and they all cheered, "Soon! The Great Devouer will be unleashed! And Ninjago will be OURS!"

**And that's about it. Sorry about this not being so exciting but I got really lazy(I hate myself for that) and the fact that I can't really make it that big if I don't have much to go on. Next one will be uploaded ASAP and you won't have to wait 2-3 weeks.**

**I promise**


	18. Once Bitten Twice Shy

On the bounty in the conference room, Kaya took off the cover from a fangpyre skeleton.

"Some villagers unearthed the remains of the fangpyre a few miles away," Kaya began her lecture, although some of the ninjas weren't quite that interested: Cole was painting a picture of he and Luna fighting together(**hint hint**), Koso was resting his head on his hand, Ebony was half asleep on the table, Scene was making origami, Seth had his feet up, Swift, Luna and Aura were listening intently and Warp had his hair teased up and was just staring dreamily at Kaya

"It predates the golden age and must be hundreds of years old," Kaya continued and activated a lazer pointer at the fangs of the skeleton, "Although the venom in the fangs of the fangpyre genetically mutate human cells into reptilian, I've learned there could be a way to stop the effects without having to create an anti-venom,"

At this point, Kaya's cheeks were turning pink, "If one is able to wildly raise their heart rate, hypothetically it could reverse the venom's effects. Resul-ting in- diminished-," Kaya lost concentrtiom, "Excuse me is someone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic to perfume,"

"Ehe! You told me it was men's cologne!" Warp whispered to Seth

"Eh. I get them mixed up," Seth responded to which everyone except Warp and Kaya laughed. Seth and Swift high fived before Swift opened his arm panel and switched off his humor switch

"Welp. Looks like history class is over. Time to start stompin serpentine but before they find any fangblades. For sure!" Crypt said as he and the others got up

"Yeah!" Ebony said as they began walking out the door

"I'm especially excited to join!" Koso said

Warp walked with them before stopping by the door, then walked to Kaya

"Uh… Hey uh, Kaya? I'm sorry. The reason I was- I went to Seth because he- (sigh* What I'm trying to say is-" Warp stammered

"I know, its just a cruel joke. I should be fine, please, go fight snakes," Kaya said

"No no no! I was trying to impress you. Look, before Sensei left, he said our hearts was the key to unlocking our true potential," Warp said

"You were trying to impress, me? But I look so," Kaya said

"Fantastic," Warp finished, "Maybe if you let me, I could take you to some big fancy restaurant! You know- You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"Y-You mean like a date?" Kaya asked

"Ummmmm… Y-Y-Yeah?" Warp responded nervously

"Sure! I'd love to! But I have to go before the perfume toxins enter my blood stream and I go into shock," Kaya said as she headed to the door, "See you tonight! Kaya then left the room

"YYYYYEAHH!" Warp jumped for joy, "HAHAHAHAHA! Ja chukka uh huhu!"

Warp then pricked his hand on the fang of skeleton in his happy state, "Ow! Man. Huh. Du du du du!"

As Warp left the room, A single drop of green venom fell from the fang and when it reached the ground, a fly flew down and drank some of the venom, which instantly turned it into a hybrid of snake and fly.

**VwV**

In a grassy field, A constrictai warrior bursted out of the ground. Some of the serpentine and the five generals climbed out of the hole, Pythor insisting on the constrictai warrior's assistance. Skales unfurled the map

"Thissss is it Pythor. The map leads us here, the first fangblade," Skales said, pointing to the Mega Monster Amusement Park,

"Maybe its best to wait until dark," Skales suggested, "So we don't attract any unwanted attention from the ninja or ssamurai"

"Oh I have a feeling we'll fit right in," Pythor said

The serpentine group began casually walking to the amusement park, and they did blend in. Some people there were dressed as different creatures, making them look like park employees.

"Excuse me," a man said as he and two other people ran up to Pythor and Skales, "Do you mind if my family takes a picture with you?

"Your costume is so authentic," The woman said

"Of course! Welcome to uh," Pythor was searching around for the name of the place and soon found it,"Ah- Mega Monster Amusement park!"

The family walked up to Pythor and turned around for the camera which Skales was holding

"Say Cheesssssssssssse!" Skales held the camera up

"Cheese!"

Skales took the photo which was a flash. Pythor shook his head after the photo shoot

**VwV**

On the Bounty, Warp was in the bathroom wearing a tux and practicing his lines in front of a mirror

"Did I ever tell you that I was the first one to learn spinjitzu? No uhhhhh, I mean uh- I invented spinjitzu. Yeah that's it. I invented a few other moves, like the karate double chop, Wha ha!"

Warp did two mid-air punches before seeing his left hand. It was green with dark green scales.

"No, No no no! The prick from the fangpyre fang. Oh no, this isn't happening. No, its nothing, its just a rash, it'll probably just go away, You're gonna do great Warp. This is your chance to shine! Ehehe" (a rash that is green, seriously Jay)

Warp slid into the control room with both hands gloved and he was now wearing a scarf on his neck.

"Well," Luna said

"Where are you going Mr. Fancy?" Crypt asked

"You didn't hear? I'm taking Kaya toa nice restaurant!" Warp said proudly (see what I did there?),"A really nice restaurant"

"You might wanna change your plan," Seth said

"The radar picked up serpentine activity over at the Mega Monster Amusement park," Scene said

The screen was frozen on a picture of the serpentine taking a picture with the family

"Hey that's Pythor!" Warp said

"Pythor would not be there for fun," Swift said

"If he's there, then that means that a fangblade is there too, Buried beneath the park," Aura said

"Well we can't let them get it! Oh but my date," Warp said

"Warp, if they get all 6 of them, Pythor can unleash the great devourer," Ebony said

"Get your priorities straight man," Seth said

Warp thought for a moment before an idea struck his head. Outside the bounty, Kaya was flying in her samurai suit and flew into her room. Kaya took off her jetpack when someone knocked on her door.

"Uh, Kaya? Are you there?" Warp asked with the door slightly opened, before Kaya hastily closed it

"Don't come in! I'm getting ready," Kaya said

"Um, I just wanna talk to you about our date," Warp said while Kaya put her suit and weapons away, except for the helmet that she put on the floor, "You know I-I'm hearing really bad reviews for the restaurant,"

Kaya's bracelet flashed red before bringing up a hologram of a part of Ninjago with a red dot on the Mega Monster Amusment Park, "Serpentine spotted at the Mega Monster Amusement park?" (someone make a counter on how many times I type Mega Monster Amusement park)

"You know I think we should cancel," Warp said as Kaya opened the door

"Oh, you're canceling?" Kaya sadly asked

"No no no, I was just- I just wanted to know if you would rather go to the Mega Monster Amusement park instead," Warp said

"Really?! That would be perfect! A-Aren't you over dressed?" Kaya asked before spotting the helmet she left on the floor

"Well yeah but of course I need to change," Warp said when Kaya kicked the helmet into the closet, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kaya hastily replied, "You know what? I'll dress up too! It looks fun!" Kaya walked behind a changing screen

"Huh, You know I was thinking we could take my Storm Glider there," Warp said

"Sounds like fun!" Kaya replied as she stepped out of the changing screen wearing something that looks Aztec(first thing that came to my mind when I saw it) and made Warp squeak

"I'm in your hands," Kaya said as she picked up her bag, then shrunk her helmet and put it in her bag. Then she walked down the halls with Warp

**VwV**

At the Mega Monster Amusement park, Warp and Kaya were sitting in a resturanut with large burgers in front of them. Kaya was listening to Warp ramble

"Yeah, when I was young it was clear I was born and bred for adventure. I was the first to get my knot badge in little scouts. I was always trying new foods, ha ho ha, I once built these wings from scrap metal," Warp rambled, at some point Kaya's bracelet was rapidly flashing, "Uh… You okay? You seem kinda distant,"

"Uh, yeah! Its just the portions are so big. And to think we split our dish," Kaya replied

"Eha. So uh, That samurai," Warp fumbled a bit, obviously out of topics, "Um, I hate him. Don't you? He's such a show off. I-If you ask me, he's nothing without his clunky exo suit,"

"Oh," Kaya said flatly

"Yeah, nothing can compare to two good ole fashioned feet and fists. Don't you think?" Warp asked

"Yeah, sure," Kaya replied

"SSSSSSSomebody oncssssse told me-"

Warp was now hissing on the s or s sounds. He picked up a spoon and turned to the side. In the reflection on the spoon, Warp had two fangs

"Are you okay?" Kaya asked

"Excusssssse me. I have to use the resssssssstroom" Warp covered his mouth and ran into the restroom. When he got inside, Warp dunked his slightly green face into the water. After, he took of hisleft glove, which still looked the same.

"Oh gosssssssh. I'm turning into a sssssssnake!"

_::time skip, a few minutes later::_

A guy walked into the restroom and tried to open one of the stalls, the one Warp was in

"I'm bussssy dude! Can't you ssssssee itssss taken?" Warp barked and the guy left

"I can't go out there looking like thissss! Thisss isss the worssst date ever"

Kaya was still waiting at their table, a bit worried

**VwV**

In one of the park's rides, called the Ghost train, a group of people were riding it.

"Ha. Lame!" A guy said in response to a vampire, "This ride is stupid"

Skales was digging at a point in the train ride, and the train was passing by

"Ha! Look at how this guy looks!" the guy said in response to three of the Venomari, which they retaliate by spraying the passengers. Then they start panicking from the hallucinations.

Outside, the rest of the ninjas were standing around

"Where is everybody?" Seth asked

They hear screaming from the ride and see a group of people running out in panic

"Wait a minute. That ride was never scary," Aura said

"Venomari," Swift said

"Shouldn't we get Warp?" Scene asked

"Lets not bother the two lovebirds" Crypt said

"We can handle this," Luna said

"Excuse us folks, Outta away,Nothing to see here people**, move! This is official ninja business,**" Scene and Ebony said as the team ran into the ride

**VwV**

In the restaurant, Kaya's bracelet beeped again and she sighed

"Sorry Warp. Duty calls," Kaya grabbed her bag and ran out of the resturuant

Warp was still in the restroom looking at his reflection. His face was now a light green and had dark green scales on the sides

"Huh well. You don't look ssssssso bad, jusssst go out there, and tell her the truth" He tried to reassure himself until something went rip. Warp looked to his back and saw a small tail

"*Gasp* A-aa! I have a tail! Uhmm, itsss okay, Warp," He began walking to the door, "Girlsssss like tailssss,"

Warp walked to their table to see it empty except for their burgers

"SSShe left? Kaya?"

"Ssssnake!" a customer yelled when he saw Warp

Once that shout was heard, all the people inside began beating Warp in a group with various objects. Outside, Kaya ran into an alley and changed into her samurai suit before calling her exo suit to her using her bracelet. Kaya jumped in and ran to the ghost train

Inside the ride, Skales was still digging when he hit something metal. Pythor grinned as he pushed the dirt away, revealing a fangblade

Pythor chuckled as he held the fangblade up high, "The first fangblade is ours!"

Seth raised his golden sword above his head and set it on fire as the others readied their weapons.

"Not ssssso fast!" Seth yelled

"Really. That's the best you've got?" Scene said

"I can't really think of anything on the fly," Seth said

"Well how about… Time to burn!" Ebony said

"Or a… Jump on this fire rod!" Koso said

"Well next time you guys lead," Seth said

"Well maybe we will!" Scene said

"Huh if you can catch up!" Seth said

While they were arguing, the serpentine readied their weapons

"Guys, focus!" Luna shouted

"Watch and learn brothers and sisters," Swift closed his eyes and focused.

His eyes glowed blue and he began to have icy energy cover his body. Pythor and Skales prepared themselves for an attack. Swift was lifted a bit into the air by a blue light. A blue blast came from Swift's body but when it ended, he and the other ninjas were frozen in blocks of ice. (Swift used ice beam but it backfired. Ninja is now frozen!)

"Oops," Swift said

The serpentine began laughing at the iced team while some of the ninjas glared at Swift. The serpentine ran out of the ride when a magnetizer drew the fangblade from Pythor to the Kaya in her exo suit.

"Stop Him!" Pythor shouted

Kaya activated her rockets but they just puffed out smoke, "Booster malfunction," Kaya then ran into the roller coaster part with the serpentine hot on her trails. She climbed to the top of the roller coaster and rode on the rails down with the serpentine just watching her go in a full circle.

After the roller coaster, Kaya dropped from a ferris wheel but some serpentine dropped in front of her. Kaya ran again but the constrictai cut her off and dog piled her. The constrictai damage her exo suit to the point of it shutting down. Pythor slithered to them as the compartment opened.

"Finally. The mystery man is revealed," Pythor said. A constrictai warrior removed the helmet, showing Kaya to the serpentine.

"Or should I have said, mystery girl. Who's gonna save you now?

**VwV**

Back in the resturaunt, Warp was still being battered. Warp managed to run into the bathroom and shut the door. After a few seconds, the crowd was still throwing things at the door when Warp opened the door, this time, he had his scarf on his head like his ninja mask

"Do not go in there! He bitess!" Warp said to try and get out, "Thiss iss not dinner theater people, Itss real! Ssave yourselves!" Warp tried his best to make the least hiss sound walked out of the resturanunt, and looked to his tail, now grown a bit more.

"Kaya?! Where iss sssshe?" Warp then saw Pythor with some of the serpentine, "Hey!" Warp caught the serpentines attention. Warp brought out his nunchucks and readied them, while showing his tail. The serpentine broke out into laughter.

"Awww. What happened. SSnake bite your tongue?" Pythor mocked, (Pythor used Taunt! But it had no effect)Warp began to run to the Serpentine before someone called to him

"WARP!" Kaya called, She was strapped in chains to the roller coaster seat, "HELP!"

Pythor made a signal for a constrictai warrior. The warrior pulled a lever, and the ride started

"Later alligator! Lets go boys," Pythor left the park with the serpentine while Warp ran to the ride and got in before hanging onto the seat where Kaya was

"What happened to you?" Kaya asked

"What happened to you?" Warp asked back before seeing that a part of the tracks was broken and a ring of fire.

Warp tugged on the chains, "We have to get you outta here!" That's when Kaya noticed Warp's tail

"Were you bit? Take of your head scarf," Kaya said

"I prefer not, I wassss meaning to tell you but I didn't want to ruin our date," Warp said

"Aww, That's so sweet," Kaya said before struggling a bit more, "Hey! You were the first in your little scouts group to get your knot badge right?"

"Ehehe. About that, I made that up jussssst sso I could impresss you. I wass never in little scouts," Warp sadly admitted

"You weren't? Oh, hold on!" Kaya said

"What, you have an idea?" Warp asked

"No, Hold on!" Kaya said as they were at the top of the rolloer coaster and it was about to do the steep dive. Warp jumped into the seat next to Kaya and held on as they descended. And during the descent, Warp's scarf flies off from the wind. Once the ride slows down a bit, Warp realizes that the scarf was off.

"Gaah! Don't look at me! I'm a monsssssster!" Warp said, "Though I hate the Sssssamurai, where isss he when you actually need him. SSSSSSAMURAI! HELP! HELP! SSSSSAMURAI!"

"Warp, I don't think the samurai is coming," Kaya said

"Why?" Warp asked

"Well this may not be the best time but I haven't been totally honest either," Kaya said

"What isss it?" Warp asked

"I…I'm the Samurai!" Kaya loudly admitted

"*Gasp* You're the SSSSamurai?!" Warp said shocked

The ride sped closer and closer to the break

"Ah! We're running out of tracks!" Warp panicked

"Warp. If anything horrible were to happen, I want you to know that you don't have to wear perfume, or pretend to anything you're not. Because, I like you best when you're you," Kaya said

Kaya kissed Warp and a yellow glow enveloped him, restoring and Curing Warp of the venom

"Your face, you turned back to normal," Kaya said happily

"U-Uh, its just like you said. You've must have raised my heart rate," Warp smiled

"What ever happens next, just remember," Kaya said as they neared the break, "You are the best you"

Once Kaya said that, Warp stood up and electricity was starting to cover his body

"Whats happening?" Kaya asked, amazed

In a small flash and glowing blue eyes, Warp was in his NRG suit and became a being of pure lightning

"My true potential!"

The ride was nearing the break. Warp teleported to the front of the train and began to push with all his might on the ride to stop it. Warp managed to stop the train just before it went through the fire ring. Warp reverted back into his ZX suit while still holding the train, and letting out a few breathes of relievment (I don't think that's even a word)

Outside the park, the once frozen ninjas joined up with Kaya and Warp.

"You really had me fooled, I never would have guessed you were the Samurai," Swift said

"I wish I had a sister like you," Crypt said

"You're pretty bad ass Kaya," Scene said

"Technically, I was the first to discover her secret. And didn't we agree that whoever found out was the best and naturally the Green Ninja? Huh? The Green Ninja? The destined ninja to defeat the Dark Lord?, Garmadon? Huh?" Seth said enthusiatically

"Why would we say that?" Warp said

"I don't recall ever saying that," Ebony said

"Yeah and I'm drawing a blank," Koso said

"I sure didn't," Aura said

"Nope, that conversation is not in my database," Swift said

Luna only smiled and shook her head while Seth just shook his head

"You know what I learned today?" Warp said

"What's that?" Kaya asked

"No matter what secret you have, Whether you're a snake or a samurai, Its important to be yourself," Warp said

"Yeah that's cute. But you wanna know what I learned? The serpentine now have the first fangblade," Crypt said

"But we are getting stronger. One day for sure, all of us will reach our true potential," Luna said confidently before mumbling to herself, "Maybe,"

"And Pythor will be stopped," Koso said

"We figured out all this without Sensei. Pretty good for 9 ninja," Warp said before Kaya slugged him in the arm, "And a Samurai,"

"I wonder what Sensei's doing now?" Seth said

**VwV**

Sensei and Garmadon had reached the base of a mountain range and the Mountain of Madness was at the middle

" Up ahead through this mountain range, is the Mountain of Madness," Garmadon said

At the middle was a glowing blue peak.

"The only way back to Ninjago is through this mountain range and up there?" Sensei asked

"The worst is yet to come. We've come this far for days, It'll take many more to reach the mountain," Garmadon walked into the mountain range with Sensei following

**Woot! Another chapter done! I know some things were changed but I have to make sure it fits. Up next, The Royal BlackSmiths!**


End file.
